


A second chance

by SassySeer



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Creative License, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot, Plot Twists, Political, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 64,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassySeer/pseuds/SassySeer
Summary: After the events in Dragonhold, the Vestige decides to retire for good. However, when she gets a mysterious note requesting her presence at the Harborage, she decides to step out of her isolation. From that moment on,  she will get dragged into yet more of Abnur Tharn's shenanigans and her life will drastically change.
Relationships: Abnur Tharn/Female Vestige, Abnur Tharn/Original Character(s), Abnur Tharn/Vestige
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	1. A favor

The note was written with a neutral handwriting, nothing that would offer any clue as to whom had sent it. 

_Meet me at the Harborage._

Only Sai Sahan and Lyris Titanborn knew about that place. Among the living, at least. And then there was Cadwell, but she doubted that the note was his doing. It was intriguing, and she was immediately curious. She didn’t have anything better to do. Ever since the last events in Southern Elsweyr, she had decided to step out and retire to a lonely, private life. She was done being the Vestige, the hero. She just wanted to be Sybil, the Breton mage that minded her own business. She had been adamant in that purpose and trusted that the world would end up forgetting about her. And then, just when she had settled comfortably and thought that she was achieving her goal, that stupid letter had arrived, sparkling her interest and forcing her out of her voluntary retirement. 

It was a rainy morning in Glenumbra. The port of Daggerfall was as lively as ever. Some raindrops couldn’t possibly stop the flow of trade and commerce. She went out of the ship, and started the ascension towards the city center, and crossed the outer gate, into the hills. She walked for a while, and then her steps led her to the Harborage’s entrance; nothing but a wooden gateway. She could smell the humidity in the air, the moss on the stone, and caught a glimpse of gleaming as she went deeper into the cavern. Her money, if she had bet, would have been on Lyris, since Sai was still on Elsweyr as far as she knew. 

“Ah, Vestige. Not a moment too soon”

She heard that elegant and poised male voice before actually seeing to whom it belonged. Not that she needed to look at him to know. Abnur Tharn, in the flesh, stood before her. Her heart raced as she felt in the verge of a complete emotional collapse. She did her best to control herself.

“Abnur…”

She wanted to look dignified, but she had a suspicion that it wasn’t exactly the case. Abnur Tharn. For months she had fantasized about the possibility that he had survived and the possibility of seeing him again. She had told herself that, if that event ever occurred, she would be brave; she come clean about her feelings towards him. But now that the miracle was actually happening, she couldn’t help but stare, eyes wide and mouth open. She simply couldn’t summon words.

“Vestige? Are you having a cerebral stroke?” he asked. 

She blinked and closed her mouth. She needed to snap out of it. She couldn’t possibly tell him what she had pretended to say. He would hate it, just as he despised displays sentiment and feelings. She cleared her throat.

“A part of me always rebelled against the idea that you were actually gone” she said.

“Really? The way you stared at me for a couple of minutes suggested otherwise. Unless it is a new method for catching torchbugs”

“It was a very tiny part of me” she replied, frowning. 

“I expected that you would be angry at me for keeping my survival a secret for such a long time”

“Now that you mention it…” she said, with a chuckle. “No, I am not angry. I am just baffled, that’s all”

“There will be a time for questions and answers, don’t worry” he said, as if he had read her mind. “But first, I need your help”

She knew that he would have her help before he would tell her what for exactly. She didn’t expect him to tell her in detail, she knew him better than that. 

“What for?” she asked, nonetheless.

“The less you know for now, the better. I need you to trust me”

“When have I not trusted you?” 

It was true. Even when Lyris had advocated against trusting Tharn, she had always heed and follow his counsel. He wasn’t beyond making mistakes, of course, but she could always rely on his intelligence and good assessments. And he knew it perfectly well. He must had noticed how she favored his voice over the rest of Companions; how keenly had come to his aid when he had approached her after that and followed him all over Elsweyr.

“I was not implying you didn’t, just asking for your trust one more time”

“Well, you know the answer”

“Excellent” he said. “Are you ready?”

“What, now?”

“Do you have something better to do?”

No, no she didn’t. 

“I thought so” he said, as he opened a portal. “Do hurry up. I can’t keep this up forever”

\----------

She looked around. White marble ruins, blossoming fields. They were in Summerset. She recognized the ruins right away. They were the ones where the portal to Artaeum was located.

“Oh no” she said.

“Oh yes. You are a full member of the Psijic Order. I need access to Ceporah Tower. You are going to have me as your guest” he stated.

“So I just step in there and introduce you as yourself?”

“If the stories about the Psijics are true there is no point in lying to them. Please, use my full name and titles when you do”

“What makes you think I remember them?”

“I have a suspicion that you do” he replied.

She unlocked the portal and jumped through it. Once they arrived, she gave a discreet gaze to Abnur. The first time she had been there she had been taken aback by its beauty, and the pulsing magicka through it. Abnur kept a straight face.

“Artaeum at last. I guess the chronicles do make it justice” 

She knew that it was as much praise as he could give. They started their trek to Ceporah Tower, the Order’s headquarters, an ancient structure that was there even before the Altmer came to that island. The architecture was unique, and an aura of mystery surrounded it. When they arrived at the base, a small group of Psijics was waiting for them. She hoped that they were there to welcome them. One of them, an Altmer, stood forth and spoke.

“It is good to see you again, Sybil. It’s been far too long since your last visit”

“You are too kind, Loremaster Celarus” she replied. “It’s good to see you too”

“You bring a guest with you” he added.

“Ah, yes. Allow me to introduce Abnur Tharn, High Chancellor of the Elder Council and Overlord of Nibenay” she said, wondering if he was still all that or if she should have said former instead. He really liked his titles, she thought. She would too, if she had some like those.

After introductions were made, she expected to be questioned about the purpose of her visit, but it didn’t happen. They just returned to their duties and left them. 

“Would it be too much to presume that a member of your ranking has her own private quarters?” he asked.

“I do, but they are nothing special”

“Let’s go there now”

“Really, Abnur? I thought you would buy me dinner first, at least” she jested. She regretted it immediately.

He raised an eyebrow.

“It never occurred to me that you had a price, Vestige”

She felt her cheeks burning red and he seemed satisfied with himself. Before she could even think of a reply, he stepped into the circular teleporting structure and got inside the tower. She did the same, and then led him through the building. He didn’t make any remark, but his eyes were examining every inch of it, every detail. She wondered if he was having fun. They followed curved hallways and stepped into more platforms, until at last, they arrived at her room. It was circular, as every other room in the tower, small and rather austere. 

“So that’s it. I told you, it’s nothing special”

“I suppose that this is sufficient” he said, as he patted one of the tables, probably to check the material.

“So what happens now?” she asked.

“I take it the Psijics are not keen on letting strangers into their Archives, even if they are guests…”

“So you are sending me instead”

He took a note from one of his pockets and handed it to her. It was a list of volumes she had never seen or heard about in her life.

“Off you go” he said. “The sooner you start searching for them, the better”

“And you’ll stay here?” 

“Where else would I be? I’ll keep myself busy. You do seem to have a nice collection of books of your own here”

“You’ll have a lot explaining to do after this, you know?”

The archives were a labyrinth, and both the architecture and the levitating books didn’t help her work at all. She didn’t know for how long she searched. For what in Oblivion would Abnur need those volumes? After a long time, she grew tired of the search. If she hadn’t found them by then, it was very likely that they weren’t there. So she took the two books she managed to find and came back to her room. 

Abnur was sitting on her chair. Several of her books were scattered on the table before him, but he was playing with a tiny fireball. He made it bounce on his hand, and pass from finger to finger. 

“Back already?” 

“This is all I could find” she replied, and left the tomes in front of him. 

“Excellent” he said. 

“I must give them back soon”

“Don’t worry, I am a quick reader”

“Have fun then”

She left him in her room, and felt like checking on Valsirenn. It would do her good to visit and old friend, and it would surely keep her from obsessing over Abnur. Valsirenn was in her personal chambers; far bigger and more luxurious than Sybil’s. After all, she was the Ritemaster.  


“As I live and breathe, I thought you had disappeared” the Altmer said.

“I’m sorry. I should write more often” Sybil apologized. “You know me, I’m a complete disaster”

They engaged in pleasant conversation over a non-alcoholic drink. It was a good time, but she knew that she couldn’t intrude for long. Just by taking a quick look at Valsirenn’s desk, Sybil knew that she was quite busy. She savored the time she could give her, and then left, not before promising to write and visit more often. After that, she wondered around the tower for a while. Sometimes she would bump into an acquaintance, and she would speak briefly with them. Eventually, she went out of the tower and walked the grounds. The gardens were so peaceful, and that everlasting twilight-like light seemed to bathe everything in beauty. Maybe too much beauty, she thought. She had tried to call Artaeum home, and, although she liked the idea, she never truly could. 

When she went back to her room, Abnur was still nose deep into one of the tomes. She sat on the bed and waited for him to finish his reading, which he did soon. 

“Very enlightening. Thank you, Vestige” he said, closing the book and handing her the both of them.

She rolled her eyes. The last thing she wanted to do was to go back to the archives to deposit the books. But she needed to do so. The rules were the rules. She took the volumes, and soon after she started walking down the hallway, she met Loremaster Celarus. He asked her where she was going and she told him. 

“You look a bit tired and I happen to be on my way to the archives. I can deliver them for you” 

“Thank you, Loremaster. I would appreciate that very much” she rushed to say, relieved.

“Take care of yourself, Sybil” he said, and walked away.

What a merry coincidence. Or maybe not so merry, she thought. Maybe the Loremaster was investigating what they were doing there and now he had the knowledge of the books she had taken. Did she just fucked up? Ah, mudcrabs. Well, what was done was done; and, for what was worth, she trusted the Loremaster. There was nothing wrong with what she did, and he had no reason to go searching for possible misdeeds from her. That thought reassured her.

As soon as she returned to her room, Abnur opened yet another portal.

“After you” he said.


	2. Lillandril

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get, ahem, steamy at the end of the chapter. You've been warned :)

Sybil recognized where they landed: Lillandril, in the northwest of the Isle of Summerset. It was one of its major cities, but not as crowded as Alinor or Shimmerene, and she had always liked it better there than those. It was set on an islet surrounded by the sea, and the capricious white-marble buildings and gardens ascended around the cliffs in perfect synergy with their natural surroundings. Night would fall soon, and the last lights of the day made the place look like it had come out of a fairy tale.

“What are we doing here?” she asked, as they crossed the city gates. 

“I am going to buy you that dinner, obviously” he replied.

They continued their ascension through the settlement, until they reached a fancy local inn. If the Altmer across the counter had any problem about their race, he kept to himself. Abnur paid in advance for the table and two rooms.

“And here’s extra so you don’t throw us in a dark corner with the Bosmer and the Nords” he said, giving the elf a stern look.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, sir” the Altmer nodded. 

They followed him to a well located table, placed between fine dividers. 

“I suppose this will do” Abnur said, as soon as the waiter left. “At least we are not among the rabble”

“If that is a cause for concern why come here of all the places in Tamriel?” Sybil asked, as she took a seat.

“I seem to recall a sandstorm hitting us in Elsweyr and having to take refuge in a cave. You were set on making small talk to kill time and mentioned the impression this city had left you”

“And now we are here because of that?”

“I was curious” he simply stated.

“But you barely saw any of it! We came straight to the inn”

“Judging by the time you spent down in the archives I thought you would be famished by now. You do look the part at least”

Now that she came to think of it, it was true. She had been so excited and focused on his presence that she had forgotten that she hadn’t eaten since breakfast. They ordered a fruit and cheese plate to share, and a bottle of local wine to pair with it. Sybil hit the cheese and grapes with eagerness.

“Maybe you can show me around after dinner” he proposed.  


“First you’ll have to answer a couple of questions”

“I imagined so” 

“First, how in Oblivion did you survive?”

“Please, Vestige. I am Abnur Tharn. I told you I was prepared, did you not listen? Getting the world rid of me isn’t that easy”

“So you managed to open a portal before the explosion?”

“Isn’t it obvious?”

She took a sip of her wine. No, it wasn’t obvious. None of that was anywhere near obvious.

“I remember that in Elsweyr you said that your age and use of magic was starting to take a toll on you, but now you seem different, more vital”

“Ah, so you noticed. I was beginning to wonder if you did. Let me get ahead of your next question and kill two birds with one stone. It is related as to why I waited for so long to reveal my survival”

Meaning that whatever he had done to regain his vitality had taken him a while. 

“That is all the answers I am going to get, isn’t it?” she sighed.

“Yes. Honestly, Vestige, discussing such matters is inconsequential”

She knew better than to try to make him talk further. He loved his secrets, and there was no way around it. Fine, let him choke with them, she thought, and finished her glass. After a bit of small talk, he asked her about what she had been doing with her life. She gasped. Abnur Tharn taking an interest in someone else’s life! She told him about her retirement in Fell’s Run, Rivenspire, and her newfound simple, rural life. She was ready for any sarcastic comment from him, but it didn’t come.

\------------

Sybil couldn’t shake a strange sense of unreal as she walked around Lillandril in the company of Abnur Tharn. It was a warm, quiet night. There was a faint smell of flowers in the air, mixed along with the sea breeze. The moons were shining bright, waxing, and she still couldn’t believe that she was there with him. 

“I can see why you are so fond of this city, Vestige” he said, at some point. “It is exquisite, but not over the top”

Maybe it was the wine, maybe it was her impatience, but she replied:

“I think it is about time that you call me by my name, don’t you think?”

He gave her a silent, cryptic look, while he stroked his beard. She began to think that it had been a bad idea.

“I’ll think about it, since you have already, unilaterally, taken the liberty of speaking to me on a first name basis”

“You do _know_ my name, right?”

“Of course I do, _Vestige”_

Their stroll went on for a while. None of them seemed to be in a hurry to return to the inn, and that didn’t bother her at all. They arrived at a small garden atop the city, and she sat on one of the marble benches. Abnur stood on his feet, so she occupied the whole space. The appropriate word would be lying down. Divines, that sweet wine had hit her a bit harder than expected; not in the sense that she was feeling bad, but the contrary. It was a pleasant lightheaded sensation. 

“So tell me, Abnur. This is it? You’ll sneak out tomorrow morning and I’ll never see you again until you have need of me once more?” she asked. 

“Does that thought bother you?”

“It does. Moreover, I find it hurtful” she replied, unable to repress it.

He narrowed his eyes.

“Luckily for you I still have need of you”

“So it is going to be postponed but the ending will be just the same”

“You only are spoiling your own fun by trying to anticipate unknown events”

“Fun?” she asked. “What possibly gave you the idea that I have _fun_ doing your bidding and being dragged into your shenanigans?”

“You are your own woman. If you didn’t want to be here, you wouldn’t be. And don’t insult my intelligence by telling me you didn’t enjoy our numerous undertakings and that you are not enjoying this now”

It was true, of course. He continued.

“If you are not interested in being dragged into another one of my _shenanigans_ you can tell me. I’ll get out of your hair immediately and you can go back to your very merry retirement. I am sure the fields and hills around Fell’s Run will come apart out of sheer grief if you don’t take your daily stroll through them” he said, rolling his eyes.

“Your wit used to be better than that” she pushed, with a chuckle.

“So, can I count on you or not?”

“Of course, Abnur. But I would very much like that next time you won’t leave without even a word”

“Last time I said my goodbyes, if I recall correctly”

“Once. That was only once and because you thought you were going to die. Then you didn’t and just… disappeared, as you always do”

There were some moments of silence. 

“This has bothered you for a while” he finally said. “Believe me, I didn’t know your feelings were so hurt”

She rose from the bench, walked to him and pointed a finger at him.

“I believed you were dead! Of course it hurt my feelings, you self-centered ass!” she cried, as she accompanied the cadence of her words with hits to his armor “Maybe you didn’t expect many people to mourn your loss, no wonder, but I did. I grieved for you”

That was it. She had gotten it off her chest. As soon as she said the last of her words, fear struck her. She knew Abnur. He wasn’t fond of neither sentiment nor attachment. She was scared he will disappear for good now that she had displayed signs of both things. She gave another blow to his armor, feeling defeated, and then he caught her hand between his own, stroking it in an almost tender manner.

“Listen well because I am not going to repeat this” he said, his voice suddenly serious.

“Repeat what?”

“Had I known that it would hurt you so, I would have acted differently” he leaned towards her, and looked into her eyes. “I am sorry, Sybil”

Her heart raced. He had just said her name, for the first time ever. She didn’t know how to react, and she thought that silence would be preferable than ruining that moment with a dull-witted comment. Then his fingers took some hair that the sea breeze had disheveled over face, and gently placed it back with the rest of her hair. She felt her face reddening and her knees weak, and took deep, silent breaths, trying to control her most noticeable reactions; although she knew perfectly well that he had noticed the way she had responded to that small gesture of him. 

“We should get back to the inn” he said. “It’s getting late”

She was disappointed that the fleeting moment had passed just like that, but she didn’t show it.

“Yeah…” she agreed. 

They walked back without saying a word.

\------------

Abnur went straight to his room, but she remained in the hall and ordered a hot bath. She knew that it would cost extra, so she paid for it in advance. She didn’t want Abnur to pay for that whim. After that, she went to her own chamber and waited for the service. A Bosmer girl filled the tub with warm, steamy water, and left a couple of delicate flasks on a side table. Once she was alone, she got rid of her clothes and stepped inside the bathtub. 

“Mmmm” she left out, as the hot water embraced her. 

One of her arms reached for the side table, and took one of the flasks. She opened it and smelled like jasmine. It was quite the luxury, but she had paid for it and she intended to use it. 

“All this just for me, me, me” she muttered, as she emptied its contents and mixed the perfume with the water.

She stood still for a while, thinking about all that had occurred in just one day, but her focus seemed to be centered only in the most recent events. She couldn’t help but watch as her mind went through what happened in that garden. The touch of his hands on hers, his fingers through her hair, his voice saying her name; and then she indulged in fantasies of what could have been, in an alternate world. Every time, she pushed her imagination further and further, right until the point she found herself feeling lonely, deprived of touch. And thus, she leaned back comfortably and, with her eyes still closed, started to help herself.

“By the Divines…”

She opened her eyes. He was standing there, staring at her. 

“I assume this is not the first time you see a woman taking care of her needs” she said, after recovering from her shock, and slowing down the pace.

“You assume correctly” he said, and then he noticed the slowing down “By all means, don’t stop on my account”

“I wasn’t going to” she replied. “You can stay if you wish”   


He took the stool that was placed in front of the vanity and sat beside the bathtub, observing every detail, but he didn’t touch her. She closed her eyes and returned her focus to the matter at hand. 

“I wonder what you are thinking about” he said, his voice calm and seductive, as she had never heard it before. “Would you like to imagine that those fingers are not your own but mine?”

She inhaled and exhaled deeply.

“Why set the limit there? I wouldn’t do just that. Do you want to know what I would do to you?”

She nodded. It was a bit strange, and she was a bit embarrassed, but she wanted him to do so.  


“First, my lips and hands would become better acquainted with your naked body. From your mouth to your knees, I would take my time savoring, touching, and caressing every inch of your soft, trembling skin. I would worship you with every touch”

He made a pause, probably to see how his words were affecting her performance. Then, he switched tenses.

“My hands eventually wander between your thighs. You have been ready for a while, and you moan as I slip two fingers inside you, and with another one I stimulate your most sensitive pearl. I watch you quiver and gasp under my ministrations, as I slowly bring you to the edge. You can’t barely control yourself anymore, as I go faster and eventually, make you reach the climax. How sweetly you take such pleasure”

He made another pause, and she hoped that he would continue talking.

“I caress you while your body still shivers after my cares, but I am not done with you yet. I kiss your mouth once more, sating the thirst for my lips that’s growing in you, but then my lips move on to your torso. I suck and softly bite your nipples until they are so hard it almost hurts you, and then I tease you relentlessly, until you cannot take it anymore. Your whole body aches with desire; you stop thinking, you need me inside of you, and there is nothing else you care about in this world. All other troubles and thoughts are gone. I revel in the state I put you into, wet and desperate, and it’s all for me, only for me. Then, and only then, I take you. I am not worshiping you anymore, as I did before. I am fucking you like a harlot, Sybil, I...”

She inhaled and bit her lower lip, and he didn’t have time to finish his account, for she finished with a hushed moan. It was sudden even for her. She opened her eyes. Abnur was still sitting on that wooden stool, his icy blue stare fixed on her. His cheeks showed a faint blush, and his pupils were dilated. He reached for one of her hands, took it and pressed his lips against it, delivering a small kiss.  


“Goodnight, Sybil”

It almost took her all her willpower to repress a plea for him to stay as she watched him leave the room. Still, the thought that he had probably gone to his own chamber to take care of a matter of a rather private nature made her smile wickedly.


	3. The day after

None of them mentioned what happened the night before. They had breakfast separately and met at the entrance once they were ready to leave. She wondered when he would open a portal, as she followed him down the streets. It wasn’t until they had left the city walls well behind them, that he halted the march and started casting the spell. Could it be that he had given them one last, small stroll through Lillandril? No, that would have been too sentimental for him, wouldn’t it? While she asked herself those questions, he opened the portal. She went through it, not before taking a good look at the city in the distance.

Sybil felt her boots drown first. She looked down. It was soft, yellow sand. She could hear the soothing rhythm of the waves against the coast, gently. The sea was calm. She looked around the beach and to the interior. White rocks and golden grasslands. It was a clear, sunny day. And warm, the weather was quite warm. She was still wearing the kind of clothes she would wear in High Rock; the same she had put the day before; before being dragged into yet another of Abnur Tharn’s shenanigans.

“Where are we?” she asked Abnur.

“The Gold Coast, not far from the City of Anvil” he replied. “What, you’ve never been here before? It’s quite the destination for travelers and tourists”

“No” she replied. “I’ve had my hands full all of this time. I never had time for being a tourist”

“Yes, your retirement really takes so much of your time” he said, sarcastically.

“Why does it bother you so much that I decided to retire?”

“Because you did it for all the wrong reasons” he stated.

She had done it because she had just given up, feeling guilty for his death, useless even. She knew that hiding in Fell’s Run had been a rather cowardly act, but she had grown complacent of such a detached life. Of course, she never told him that much, but he didn’t need much to connect all the dots. She sighed as they joined the road, and started their way towards Anvil. She could see the white walls and some of the buildings from where they were.

“In any case, it is not the time to discuss such matters. We have a lot of work to do” he added. “What do you know of this region?”

“I know that there has been political turmoil after the Soulburst. If I am not mistaken there was a triumvirate and the region was declared independent from Cyrodiil. I think there was a pirate queen somewhere…”

“A huge oversimplification but you managed to name the problem: independence and political turmoil”

“Oh, great Abnur Tharn, Grand Chancellor of the Elder Council, advisor to Emperors, Overlord of Nibenay, please enlighten this unworthy woman with your overflowing knowledge”

He ignored her sarcasm.

“Since you asked, I’ll deliver. The triumvirate you mentioned was formed by self-proclaimed Governor of Anvil, Fortunata, a pirate queen and a despot; Primate Artorius, leader of the Knights of the Order of the Hour and Count Carolus Aquilarios, the Wolf of Kvatch”

“Aquilarios? Is he related to Varen?” she interrupted.

“Yes, he is his nephew. He happens to be the only survivor of such triumvirate”

“Oh?”

“There was some kind of plot and I believe that a certain association of assassins was involved. I have no proof, of course, but the flavor is unmistakable”

“A certain association of assassins?”

“The Dark Brotherhood”

She laughed.

“Really? They still exist? I thought that by now they were just a story to scare children”

“You don’t know the half of it”

“That’s why you are here, Abnur. You tell me the important things” she said, in reference to both his love of listening to his own voice and also to what had happened the night before.

He cleared his throat. 

“Carolus Aquilarios rules undisputed. He claims to hold the region’s peace and citizen’s well-being as his primary concerns, but he hasn’t pushed for reunification with Cyrodiil just yet. It is long overdue. I… We are here to make sure he does the right thing”

“You think he’ll listen to you?”

“It is worth trying”

“So why have you brought me with you? I am sure that I cannot offer any added value to your political schemes”

“We’ll see about that” he replied.

“Don’t tell me that you are going to make me pass as your personal valet because of my _pretty_ face again. That time with your half-sister was enough”

“Complain all you want but it was effective and you had your fun”

“Yes, fleeing through the sewers was a thrill” she murmured, rolling her eyes.

“Watching you speak up to Euraxia was more than worth the trip through the sewers” he said, with a complicit smile.

In Anvil, Abnur stopped in front of a certain building. A sign indicated that it was a tailor.

“Why?” she asked.

“Oh, please. I can hear you sweating under these clothes from here. You need a change of outfit and besides, that’s no way to present yourself before Count Carolus. Go in there and get something in the Imperial style”

“You are not coming?”

“I have some business to attend to. Meet me at the tavern next to the Fighters Guild when you are done. If I am not there yet, just wait for me”

Great, she thought. It was the second day and he was already excluding her and keeping things to himself.  


“Fine”

“Do you need money?” he asked.

“I can pay for a stupid dress, Abnur” she replied. She had made quite some coin before her retirement.

“Don’t get on the defensive. I was just asking”

“Just go and do whatever you need to do” she said.

She went in, and spent some time checking the dresses that were shown. She found one that she liked, and the tailor adapted it to her. It was a long and sleeveless linen gown; classic, discreet and most importantly, very Cyrodiilic. The color was teal, with minor golden details. Not many, though. She knew that Imperial women usually wore some jewels like golden or silver bracelets and a necklace around their collar, but she had none of that and she was sure she wouldn’t pay for any of such things. All she had was her enchanted amulet which served practical purposes, not aesthetic ones. She looked around the shop and found a couple of carved leather bracers. The tailor let her try them on, and she found that they fit her perfectly. Fortunately, they were below her budget. She also picked a darker overtunic, just in case she would need something to cover her bare arms. She paid for everything and put her Breton clothes in her magically enhanced backpack.

Abnur was already in the tavern, waiting for her. He gazed at her, and nodded.

“A fine choice. Your necklace is still a bit… exotic, but I guess it does add some charm”

“So what now?”

“Now we get out of here”

They went out of the city through the northern gate, and, when they were away from prying eyes, Abnur opened another portal. 

“You really love showing off your portals”

“Do you prefer to walk to Kvatch?”

“We are going to Kvatch so soon?”

“Yes. Just get through the bloody portal, Sybil”

That time, the spell led to an interior. Specifically, a great hall.

“Castle Kvatch” Abnur said, anticipating her question.

Several guards had noticed the two of them stepping out of a portal and run to circle around them, blades out.

“State your purpose” one of them said. She looked like the one that held the higher ranking. “Be quick and convincing or you’ll find yourselves in the dungeons”

“I am here to see Count Carolus. No, he’s not expecting me, but he will receive me nonetheless”

The woman laughed.

“And what makes you so sure of that?”

“My name is Abnur Tharn” he replied, calm and dignified.

He was so full of himself. But it worked. The guards sheathed their weapons almost immediately, murmuring among themselves. The woman didn’t seem completely convinced, though.

“Wait here” she said, her eyes narrowing. “Make sure that they don’t leave nor do anything rush” she ordered her men.

She left. The soldiers seemed a bit confused as to what to do. 

“You are guards; you are supposed to watch us, to distrust us. Play the part” Abnur ordered. “Unsheathe those swords and ready yourselves. Do your work!"  


That added more confusion. 

“Y-yes. Yes of course, my lord” 

They did as he said, but kept at a distance.

Abnur seated on one of the benches next to the wall, and Sybil imitated him. He leaned towards her.

“So much for independence. These men know exactly who is in charge” he whispered in her ear. She thought that he was enjoying that little display of power way too much, but to be fair she was enjoying it as well.  


The woman came back soon, and then escorted them through the hall to the throne room, and then stayed on guard next to the door. Count Carolus Aquilarios was a strong man, with a rough face crossed with a scar. He was wearing a long, red tunic over an ornate chestplate, and a laurel golden crown. He was sitting comfortably in his throne, one banner of Kvatch with the wolf symbol at each side. She wondered if he would get up of his chair for Abnur Tharn, but he didn’t. Abnur didn’t seem to care. 

“Chancellor Tharn, to what do I owe this pleasure?” he asked. As much as he tried, he couldn’t completely mask the anxiousness in his voice. 

“I was curious to see how the Gold Coast is faring under your rule”

“Well, you’ll find the region stable and peaceful. Commerce flows steady since the fall of the Tyrant Pirate Queen”

“So I’ve heard”

“And I’ve heard that you were dead” the Count said.

“I am starting to ask myself what exactly makes people think that some explosion could get the best of me”

The Count laughed. 

“Yes, we shouldn’t underestimate you. Speaking of, I apologize for the way my guard captain handled your arrival. I’ll have her ask for your forgiveness in front of her men, if you wish”

“Nonsense. She did well to doubt me” Abnur replied. 

“Oh, but I have been so rude” the Count exhaled, his eyes set on Sybil. “We haven’t been introduced”

“Ah, yes. Count, allow me to introduce you to my associate, Sybil Geric”

She couldn’t believe he wouldn’t say any of her well-earned titles. The Count raised an eyebrow.

“A Breton? You are a long way from home”

“Believe me, my lord, I’ve traveled much further than this” she replied.

“Ha! Well said. So tell me, are you an adventurer?”

An adventurer? No, she was more than that. She wanted to say that she was a Covenant Hero, the Champion of High King Emeric, member of the Psijic Order and the Vestige that had led the charge in Coldharbour and freed the world of Molag Bal’s chains among other things. Of course, she knew that it was better to keep attention out of her. 

“An adventurer of sorts” she replied, cautiously. 

“You must have quite the tales, I’m sure”

He could bet his Colovian ass she did, she thought.

“Chancellor, you and Lady Geric must join me and my wife for dinner tonight”

“Of course” Abnur said. 

\------------

“ _Lady_ Geric” she snorted, as they crossed the bridge that went to the castle to the center of the city. 

“I didn’t see you rushing to correct him” Abnur said.

“Oh, how very sharp Abnur. I didn’t because it is fun to see how he believes I am one of you. Is it because I am in your company or because of my flawless sense of style and charming presence? I guess we’ll never know”

Abnur was quick to change the subject.

“It looks like we have some time to kill before dinner” he said.

“Anything in mind?” 

“You know of my opinions of Colovians....”

“The worst kind of imperials” she said, impersonating him.

“Indeed. But Kvatch is agreeable enough for a Colovian city. I’ll show you around, if you are interested”

“What? No mysterious business to take care of on your own so you can play tourist with me?” she asked, with a giggle.

“Not this time, no”

“Lead on then”

There was quite a lot to see. They started at the marketplace, at the main square, and then on to the Cathedral of Akatosh. They had lunch at a terrace, among some gardens. Then she noticed a huge hedge maze. 

“I was afraid that it would get your attention. As usual, I was right” Abnur muttered.

“Abnur, it’s a gigantic hedge maze inside a city. You know I must enter”

He uttered some complaints but he ended up following after her into the labyrinth. She ran fast and made him lose her trail. She wanted to see if he would pursuit her and eventually find her. It was a foolish whim, but she wanted him to do so. Of course, she kept moving to make it more difficult. He was nowhere to be seen. She arrived at a dead end, and tried to remember the turns it had taken her to get there, when she heard the unmistakable sound of a portal materializing behind her.

“Are you quite done with this puerile chase?” he asked.

“Cheater” she accused. 

“I prefer the word pragmatist”

“Feeling impatient?” she asked.

He came closer, but didn’t touch her.

“Not at all, Sybil. You can keep running around if you wish”

Mara’s mercy, she thought. She wanted him to do something, anything, but he still kept at a close distance. Too far for  _accidental_ touch, too close for it to be a casual conversation.

“You never explained why you came into my room last night” 

“You never asked” was all his answer.

To Oblivion with it, she thought. 

“Would you do it again?” she dared to ask.

He smirked.

“Perhaps” 

That’s all they said on the matter before getting out of the labyrinth. There was still time before dinner, so they went to the Arena and watched the gladiators. Although the fights were quite entertaining, Sybil couldn't help herself and she kept glancing at him from time to time, when she thought he wasn’t looking. At some point, he caught her. She blushed and said nothing, but a shadow of a smile crossed his face for a fraction of a second.


	4. I promise I won't get all political

The dining hall of Castle Kvatch was a huge room with stone vaulted ceiling. Count Aquilarios presided over the long table, with Abnur at his left and his wife at his right. Sybil was placed next to him, and it all made for a strange arrangement. The table was too big for such a small number of diners. At first, they made small talk. Sybil was asked about her adventuring, and she gave account of a couple of anecdotes; nothing too political relating to matters of key importance to the Daggerfall Covenant, an nothing that would reveal her Psijic background. After all, it was better to be cautious about such things. 

“Ayleid ruins, fascinating” the Count said, after listening to her. “Thank you, milady, for a well-told story”

She nodded and took a sip of her wine. Abnur had barely touched the beverage; he had asked for water instead. They had already finished their dinner, but they remained at the table after dessert. 

“The circumstances leading to the end of the Gold Coast Triumvirate were most auspicious for you, Count” Abnur said, after a while. 

“I like to think so as well. A gift from Akatosh”

“Oh, if I were you I would thank a very different deity…”

Sybil knew that he meant Sithis, the Night Mother, patron of the Dark Brotherhood. For obvious reasons, he couldn’t say that aloud though. Not without proof.

“What is that supposed to mean, Chancellor?”

“Do you think that you can trust the ones that gave you the Coast?” Abnur continued. 

“Nobody gave me anything” Aquilarios frowned.

“Don’t try to insult me, Count, not when I am trying to help you. What are you going to do the next time there is another organized incursion? Would _they_ rush to defend your precious laurel crown? What makes you think you are safe?”

“Ah, at last your purpose here is clear” the Count replied. 

“I think it was quite obvious since the moment I arrived” 

“So you come into my home and dare threaten my rule?”   


“I am not threatening anything. You have a target on your back and you just don’t know it. Things are calming down in Cyrodiil. The Imperial City is being rebuilt. How long until you find a legion at your doorstep, ready to reclaim this region? You think you can get away with this folly so easily? It is only a matter of time, but one of these will happen: either it is Cyrodiil, or another raid. You claim to have your people’s best interest at heart, yet you fail to provide them with the best way to keep them safe: reuniting with the rest of the Empire” 

“You forget that I have Varen’s Wall” 

“Walls can be breached. But yes, let’s imagine that you employ the remnants of the Order of the Hour and the Anvil mercenaries to defend the Wall, at the northern border. It would take all of your men. Without a navy, you would be leaving the bay completely unprotected; that is, even less protected than now. You cannot possibly hold both fronts. Besides, the wall would only be useful if the attack comes from Cyrodiil. Remember your position, Count. You are but a patch of land between the Daggerfall Covenant to the northwest and the Aldmeri Dominion to the southwest”

“Those two seem to prefer to kill each other along with the Ebonheart Pact” the Count dismissed “I am sure your Breton friend can agree that they have other priorities”

The Count, Abnur and the Countess turned to her, interested in what she had to say. 

“The Covenant isn’t interested in expansion, it is not an _empire_. Its goal is to procure for the safety and stability of its peoples” she said, unable to hold her tongue. “But the Dominion is, Count. I cannot speak for High King Emeric or King Fahara’jad, but here is something I know: if it were the case that the Dominion would make a move on the region, the Covenant would surely take whatever _preemptive measures_ necessary to thwart their advances. It wouldn’t be to expand but to protect their own interests, to secure the territorial integrity of Hammerfell and its borders. Surely you know what happened on the Bangkorai when the Empire threatened it. I was there when Emeric rose victorious over Septima Tharn and the Seventh Legion; I know what we are capable of”

Everyone at the table observed her, quietly. Did she just fuck up? She had said so because she believed it, and also because she thought that it would help Abnur’s case. She knew that she shouldn’t have been so political, that she should have maintained a façade of impartiality, but she couldn’t. What if she had made a mistake and now was deemed an enemy, a spy? Then Sybil felt Abnur's hand hand resting on one of her thighs, slowly caressing her under the table. She kept a neutral face, but that gesture had set her on fire, on the inside. 

“You heard her, Count” he said. “Now you can imagine that my associate is no ordinary adventurer. I would heed her words, for she knows what she’s talking about”

He made a pause.

“Reintegration will happen, either by the force of unavoidable events or by beneficial arrangement. Why wait for the inevitable when you can control when and how, and keep your power in the process?” he continued, his fingers still stroking her over the fabric of her dress.

The Count frowned and finished his drink.

“This isn’t a matter to discuss at the table” he said, rising from his chair. “Come, join me at my study. We shall speak there, in private”

Abnur’s hand left her, regretfully, as he stood up. She looked at him. She wanted to tell him not to leave her alone there. 

“It won’t take too long” he said, as he had read her mind. “Would you wait for me?”

She nodded, and watched the two men leave. Carolus’ wife, Countess Lavinia, sighed. 

“Why so secretive when you can make them tell you later so easily, right?” she said, and gave her a conspiratorial wink.

Sybil blushed.

“No, we are not involved!” 

“What’s the nature of your relationship, then?”

“We assisted each other in several undertakings, in the past. I was with him in Elsweyr, for example”

“I see. And at the present moment?”

“I guess I am just trying to watch his back”

“How presumptuous of you to think that Abnur Tharn needs his back watched” she said, with a friendly chuckle. “But it is daring, just as your words about the Covenant. I am sure most imperial nobles would have had your head or at the very least throw you in the dungeons for such speech”

“I didn’t mean to antagonize, my lady” 

“Don’t worry. The Count knows that you meant well, that you were only trying to support the Chancellor. And me, well, I like daring women. Probably because I am not quite one of them”

“No?”

The Countess refilled her own glass and took a long sip.

“I left my life behind when I agreed to this union. I became the simply the spouse. It is not that I had something very exciting going on for myself, but I could have. Now I am denied the choice. Don’t get me wrong. I live well, the Count treats me well and we are almost a happy marriage. But I miss my utter and complete freedom; to know that I could do whatever I wanted and leave at any time. Ah, but Aquilarios was so charming! I was just the daughter of a rich merchant, but I caught his eye. He was the Wolf of Kvatch. How can you refuse someone like him?”

Sybil didn’t find the Count anywhere appealing; but then, she had the hots for Abnur Tharn, so she was in no position to judge anyone's inclinations. Lavinia continued.

“He was so much, and I was getting to an age when it started to be younger competition, if you know what I mean. So I wasn’t daring, I was realistic. Or maybe just afraid. I wanted to secure myself even if it meant all… _this_ ”

She finished her glass. Sybil didn’t know what to tell her.

“I was more or less your age. Divines, lady Geric, you have such an interesting complexion. You are Breton, you say?”

She was older than Sybil, but clearly younger than her husband. Her face embodied all the attributes of the Imperial canon of beauty. Brown curls, pale skin, almond-shaped dark green eyes, a long, straight nose and a flawlessly chiseled mouth. They were so different. Sybil’s hair was black and straight, her skin was quite tan for a Breton, her brown eyes were thin and upturned, her nose slightly aquiline and her lips, fuller than hers. 

“Yes, that’s what I said”

“Not to be prejudiced but I pictured Bretons more…”

“My grandfather was a Redguard warrior” Sybil interrupted her, knowing what she meant “But I was born to Breton parents, and raised in Rivenspire”

“So that’s the secret to your peculiar good looks” 

“You flatter me, Countess” 

“Well, I am only stating the facts. Just be careful who gives you their attention. Don’t make a mistake. Don’t be sucked into someone else’s life and become an accessory”

“I am not in the market” she replied.

“Men don’t care if you want to be in the market or not. For them, everyone they deem so is. But enough of that. Come, let me show you around the castle”

Sybil followed the Countess around, down the grey stone halls, and upstairs, to a solitary terrace, connected to the battlements. 

“I know mages don’t appreciate being asked for parlor tricks, but would you indulge a bored wife with some magic?” she asked her. 

Sybil conjured a small orb of light.

“You may touch it, if you wish” she suggested. The Countess shyly put her hands around it.

“It feels pleasant, warm and cool, hard to explain” she murmured. 

She cast a few illusions for her entertainment, nothing too fancy but enough to make her delights. 

“Do you want to see the armory?” Lavinia proposed.

“Sure, yes”

They went back inside and then to the armory. The Count had quite an eclectic collection of weapons and armor. They stopped before a massive, ancient two-handed sword. The style was unmistakable Ayleid. 

“It’s um, big” Sybil said.

“Every time I see a warrior using one of those clunky, enormous two-handed weapons I can’t help it but think that they must be compensating for something” the Countess giggled. 

The same thought had crossed Sybil’s mind in several occasions, and she made further observations. The conversation was a bit inappropriate but they had fun.

“There you are” Abnur’s voice interrupted their merry laughter. “We’ve been looking for you all over”

The Count was with him, and they both seemed to be in good spirits; although the Count looked tired,  _very_ tired. Abnur, on the other hand, was as smug and poised as ever. 

“I had to show her around, Chancellor. You wouldn’t expect that she would just sit tight for you and wait like a statue, right?”

“Of course not, Countess; but it is late and we must go on our way”

“Wouldn’t you stay the night?” she asked. “We can perfectly accommodate you. Carolus, dear, tell him”

The Count insisted they stayed, but there was no way to change Abnur’s mind. They said their goodbyes, and got out through a portal.


	5. A night in Anvil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Initially this chapter was going to be steamy but it ended up being fluff and feelings. Yay!  
> I couldn't help myself.  
> I regret nothing.

Sybil looked around. It was a comfortable suite, imperial style; its refinement, unmistakably Nibenese. She guessed they had gone back to Anvil. She approached one of the windows and was met with a view over the bay. 

“Is this your room or mine?” she asked, still next to the window.

“Mine” he replied, as he put away his staff and removed the armored bits of his outfit, until left only with an elegant tunic and trousers. 

“This is why you didn’t want to accept Count Aquilarios’ invitation”

“I couldn’t have you in my room if we were in Castle Kvatch” he agreed. “It is a matter of respect for the both of us. Sure you understand”

“I do” she replied. “I assume that the Count saw reason”

“Indeed. We’ve come to an arrangement, the two of us”

“How did you convince him so quickly?” she asked. 

Abnur moved to her, and put his arms around her waist, embracing her from behind. She shivered, and didn’t move away.

“I am skillful” he simply said.

He was so close to her, yet his hands just rested there, harmlessly.

“Sybil… you don’t have to be here if you don’t want to, you know that, right?”

“I do”

“I just want you to know that if there’s anything that makes you feel uncomfortable you can tell me; you must tell me”

“Do you plan on making me feel uncomfortable?”

“Of course not”

“I’ll take my chances, then”

He pulled her towards him, and rested his head on her shoulder while his fingers caressed her bare arms. The next thing she felt were his lips on her skin, ascending through her neck and making her quiver all over. 

“Lie on the bed for me” he whispered in her ear.

She sat on one side and started to unlace her dress.

“No, keep the robe on. Just lie, at ease” 

Sybil took one of the cushions and lied slightly on one side, directly looking at him. He observed silently for a while, and then went to her. He lied next to her, still dressed, and caressed her, slowly, taking his time. First, he passed his long fingers through her ankles and calves, and then, under the skirt, without pulling it up, to her knees and thighs. He didn’t go further. His hands got out of her skirt, and then he softly caressed the skin of the torso that the dress left bare. 

“Tell me, Sybil, for how long? How long have you wanted me?”

It was a bold question and a bold assumption that she had indeed wanted it for a long time, but the way he phrased it was courteous.

“Since the Halls of Torment” she confessed, blushing violently. She knew that it was a long time, and that, by then, they barely knew each other. But it had happened there, while they fought Daedra side by side to free Sai Sahan. She remembered his witty observations, and, at one point, she had acknowledged, in such a dreadful place, that she was infatuated with him.

He looked a bit shocked for a second, and then he kissed her forehead.

“And you kept silent all this time?”

She nodded, as he stroked her cheeks. 

“I didn’t know” he said. “Many times, in Elsweyr, I found myself wondering if you were partial to me or if it was just my imagination because I wanted you to be so; but I had no idea that it went back for so long. Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Once, at the Harborage, after a mission, I was going to ask you for a drink, but before I even could, you mentioned something about an appointment with a, ahem, _young woman_ and that you needed to get to the moneychangers first. I tried to gather the courage to ask you another time, but I simply couldn’t”

“By the Eight” he exhaled. “I was a bigmouth”

“Besides, I was afraid” she continued.

“Why?”

“I was a girl from Rivenspire that happened to be at the wrong place, at the wrong time. I had never, ever, heard of the Tharn family, and suddenly I noticed, I really noticed, who that man I had a crush on was, how powerful he was. I was terrified you would think that I was a gold digger or something like that, so I kept my mouth shut. Earning your acknowledgment and respect was enough for me. I told myself that, if we made it out alive after our confrontation with Molag Bal, I would do something. But…”

“I disappeared” he said.

“It hurt, but I kept on living my life, working for the Covenant; first Glenumbra and then helping High King Emeric in Stormhaven and Rivenspire, and eventually joining his campaign on the Bangkorai”

“You made a name for yourself” he said, caressing her still. 

“Then I was recruited into the Psijic Order. I had my hands full all that time but… Time didn’t change the way I _felt_. Then I got your letter. I left everything behind to help you, first when we tried to locate that weapon and unleashed the dragons instead, and then through Elsweyr. Strange as it might seem, those were the happiest months of my life”

“And now we are here” 

“We are here now, yes, but I feel like an idiot. I don’t know if I should have told you all this” she said, suddenly self-conscious and insecure.   


“Why?” he asked.

“Because you always made it sound like you hate sentiment and attachment” she mumbled.  


“I am a cynical old man”

He leaned towards her and kissed her lips, just her lips. She ached for more, but hesitated. Then he kissed her once more, properly. Her heart pumped fast, faster than she had ever felt, and the only thing she could do was corresponding him. She couldn’t get enough, but she forced herself to stop and breathe.

“Abnur…. Do you really need me for all this political plotting of yours?” she asked, her breath still affected.

“Probably not, even though your Covenant bravado was most beneficial. Is that so terrible that I simply want you around?” he asked, and kissed her again.

No, on the contrary, she thought.

“When I first met you, you were just a scared young mage trying her best to keep up and live up to the responsibility placed over her shoulders. You acted bravely despite all your fears. And you grew in confidence and power quickly. You surprised me, but, in my eyes you were just a child, even if was clear that you were an adult. Then, when I met you in Elsweyr, after all that time, I found you so changed, so… mature and confident, a full Psijic, and a hero to your Alliance. It was then when I started seeing you in a different light. A very different light. I thought of you but I never allowed myself to think that you truly felt that way. Then, we had last night. Forgive me if I got too carried away” 

“There’s nothing to forgive” she said. “I invited you to stay and watch”

“I know. Such a wicked woman you are. Still, I should have been more chivalrous, more courteous. I am too old for taboos, Sybil, and old enough for knowing what I want and don’t want. Let me speak plainly”

“Go on”

“I don’t want you to give you the wrong idea. If all I wanted was physical gratification, I wouldn’t have come to your room. I would have hired a professional”

“Charming” she giggled, nervous.  


“But I went to your room, and that’s the point. These months have helped me put a few things into perspective. What I am saying is… I would like it if you agreed to stay around, even if I don’t truly need your help. I know I have no right to ask, and I guess that it makes me a selfish person, but I don’t care”

She tried to process all he had said. He wanted her. She felt her eyes fill with tears, and wept because she couldn't speak.  


“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing” she said. “I’m just having an emotion”

In that moment, she was just that, pure emotion. He kissed the skin on her torso, and gently opened her dress, revealing her practical undergarments. He didn’t remove them but his own tunic. Sybil hadn’t expected him to be fit, but she had been wrong before. He was, after all, a battlemage. Several scars crossed his skin. She felt the need to be embraced, and she made him put his arms around her. 

“I have to say, Sybil, I didn’t expect you to be so sweet, so candid” he said.

“I am sorry that I didn’t make the chase exciting” she uttered.

“Don’t be silly. This is fine. I won’t deny that years ago I would have preferred seduction as a game of war and conquest, but now I really appreciate that you are clear and open about this”

He caressed her back.

“You are shivering. Do you want to go under the blankets?”

She nodded and slid between the sheets, and he covered her. 

“Does it bother you that tonight I want to enjoy you just like this?” he asked her, his hands still running through her skin.

“No” she said. 

“Good. I want to savor every moment”

She closed her eyes and enjoyed his attentions. Divines, she had wanted that for so long, and now it was happening. She didn’t want to fall asleep; she didn’t want it to end. But, alas, it was so pleasant, so warm, so calm, that she couldn’t help it.

\------------

She woke up in the morning. Still with her eyes closed, she searched for Abnur, but he wasn’t in bed. She opened her eyes and found that he was in a corner of the room, adjusting one of his pauldrons. He wore a different outfit, but still in the same style he favored. She wondered if he had opened a portal to his personal wardrobe, and she suspected that it had been the case. He noticed her movements on the bed and turned to her.

“Good morning” he said.

“So it wasn’t a dream” she murmured.

He walked to her and kissed her lips.

“I’m very much real”

She sat on the bed and observed him finishing getting ready.

“Going somewhere so soon?” she asked.

“There’s much to do. I am afraid we cannot remain here long”

“ _We_?” she raised an eyebrow. 

Abnur sat on the bed and took her hand.

“Come with me to the Imperial City” 

“Really?” 

She still had a bit of a hard time believing what was going on.

“I told you last night, didn’t I? I am a selfish, cynic old man, and I want you near me. If you would agree, needless to say”

She wanted to ask him as  _what_ , but she knew better than to push her luck.

“Of course I agree” 

He pressed his lips to her hand, and she caressed his cheek.

“Now, before I get too carried away…” he said. “You are a Psijic”

“What of it?”

“Do you have some sort of regalia of the order?”

“Well, I have some robes and a full set of an armored version of them. I do have the typical pendant as well. All of it is well kept at home in Fell’s Run”

“Do you like to wear them?”

“Well, yes, I guess”

“Would you mind to wear them for your public appearances in the Imperial City? Or is there a rule of secrecy of sorts that bans you from revealing your status as member? Would you get in trouble?”

“No, there is no such rule. I have functional autonomy as long as I respect the direct commands and prohibitions of my superiors" She made a pause "You want to capitalize in the fact that I am a Psijic, right?”

Abnur smirked. 

“Psijics used to be teachers and advisors to the greatest Emperors and Kings…”

“They were also regarded with suspicion, and Mysticism is sort of frowned upon by many” she quickly added.

He sighed.

“Sybil… I won’t lie to you. You are going to be regarded with suspicion nonetheless. You are a Breton, a Covenant Hero. Do you think you won’t be recognized as one of High King Emeric’s friends and allies? If not right away, it would be just a matter of time. The moment you are in my company, the moment you become a target for speculation and gossip. Showing yourself as Psijic would send the message that you have nothing to hide. It would surely add more attention to you, but also fascination and respect, even if some of it out of fear”

“Fear? The big bad Psijics are coming for your sweetrolls now?” she laughed.

“The mediocre and narrow-minded always fear what they can’t possibly understand. It shouldn’t be a cause for concern for you. Besides, remember that your Order came out of seclusion to help with the current crisis, to help restore order. Is not the rebuilding of the Empire a worthy goal?”

“Yes” she said, because she believed it as well, although with certain reservations.

“Revealing your Psijic allegiance wouldn’t only free you of some of the spurious rumor, but it would also give you an image of political impartiality, even if I know with all my heart that your veins bleed Covenant blue”

He was very convincing. It had always been like that. He would talk, make her listen and see reason. _His_ reason. And he knew it perfectly well.

“Now that you mention my allegiance… Doesn’t it bother you?”

His fingers ran through her hair.

“No. Your political inclinations and my goals are not mutually exclusive”

She wasn’t so sure about that, but she chose to believe him. She wanted it to be true. 

“Should I open that portal to Fell’s Run so you can get your things?”

“Fine, you eloquent bastard; you win"


	6. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The High Chancellor takes back what's rightfully his

Her clothes were stored in some magically sealed wardrobes in her bedroom, in the attic. Abnur waited downstairs.

“So this is your home…” she heard him say. “It’s…. charming, picturesque”

“Give me a rest” she shouted from where she was.

She finished dressing in one of her Psijic robes, and put some of her clothes and some of her essentials inside her magically enhanced bag. It had an alteration enchantment, and it made fit much more than it would seem. The bag itself was probably one of her most prized possessions, she thought. She went downstairs and found Abnur checking her library and laughing in silence.

“ _Guide to appropriate methods of procreation_ ” he read, amused. “Methods of coition that properly reflect our Altmeri heritage”

She felt so embarrassed she could die.

“Give me that” she groaned.

He bursted into laughter and she took the book from his hands.

“What, you are not going to explain why you have such a volume? I’m sure it is a very interesting story”

“It was behind a row of books” she complained, ignoring his question.

“Yes, I noticed there was something there so I had to check what you could possibly hide. I figured it would be something like _The Lusty Argonian Maid_ , but this is way better”

“Stop looking so smug, Abnur” she said.

“There’s nothing to be ashamed about, Sybil. Besides, it looks like it’s written by the Thalmor. I assume that it only depicts one boring way of _coition_ in order to produce the perfect Altmer offspring. It sounds rather dull”

“Well, it looks like you don’t know everything after all” she replied, and then she bit her lip realizing her mistake. Abnur’s interest only grew stronger.

“Oh? So it is stimulating?” he smirked.

“Let. It. Go”

She took the book upstairs with the intention to lock it in the wardrobe. She was about to do so when a wicked thought crossed her mind. Instead of locking it away, she put it in her backpack and went back downstairs.

“I am ready for whatever comes next” she said.

\------------

They arrived at a promontory, at some distance. She really didn’t want to gasp like a small-town girl, but she did. She gasped at the sight of the Imperial City. Even then, still bearing scars from the Planemeld and the constant sieges and battles, it was breathtaking. She couldn’t possibly imagine what she would have felt if she had seen it at its former glory. She expected a sardonic comment from Abnur, but instead felt his fingers caressing her hair.

“Let’s go” he said, as he opened another portal.

Had he just led them there so she could enjoy the view? It was the only reasonable explanation. She kissed him before going through the portal.

They arrived at what looked like an audience chamber. There were many people sitting on long wooden benches, listening to a man on a podium. Some of them turned their heads in the direction of the portal, and a murmur started to invade the room as Abnur walked towards the stand. The man there looked like he had just seen a ghost. Well, she thought, I was a bit like seeing a ghost.

“Lord Chancellor Tharn” he inhaled. He was dressed with expensive clothes, and seemed to be an authority figure.

“I’ll take it from here now, Magistrate” he said.

The Magistrate moved away and Abnur occupied his position on the podium. Sybil stood behind, in the sidelines. That was his moment. Abnur didn’t speak right away. He was probably enjoying the startled and shocked faces everyone was making. Some of them seemed more disappointed than shocked, others looked relieved.

“As you have probably figured out, I am in fact alive, so there will be no reading of my last will and testament today” he simply stated, as he turned the document containing his testament to ash. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have work to do”

Once outside, he didn’t use a portal. He walked, he actually walked so he could be seen, proud and dignified as ever, in his full regalia. Sybil didn’t dare walk at his side, so she followed close behind him. She realized where they were going, and she held her breath. They were unmistakably walking towards the White-Gold Tower. It was still damaged, but was imposing nonetheless. She tried to look serious and contain her excitement when they crossed the threshold. They didn’t go further than the first floor. No guard tried to stop them, and then he opened a large door that led to a big, round room. Several men were sitting in throne-like chairs around a huge table, round as well. She understood where they were: the Elder Council chamber. And it look like they were in session. Abnur kept walking into the room, but she stood near the door. She wasn’t sure if she was even supposed to be here. Probably not, she thought.

“I see my chair is still empty” he said, as he sat on it. It was a bit detached from the rest, and it was bigger, indicating who was presiding over the Council.

“Your _first_ last will and testament blocked succession until the reading of your _second_ last will and testament” one of the Chancellors said. “We do follow the law”

“I am surprised you didn’t appoint another High Chancellor in my absence”

Another one of them spoke.

“We wouldn’t do it with your chair vacant. We were waiting to have a full quorum after succession took place. It was the only acceptable procedure”

“Fortunately, you don’t have to trouble yourselves with that anymore” Abnur said. “We do have much work ahead of us. Unless any of you have any reservations about the unraveling of events, of course”

Some of the men looked at each other, in silence, but none of them spoke up until the one that had talked in the first place, said:

“There are no reservations. News of your demise were mistaken, and you have every right to occupy that chair. Nothing has changed”

One of them turned to Sybil, and cleared his throat.

“Who’s that woman and what is she doing here?”

“She’s a member of the Psijic Order and my honored guest” he stated.

There was a murmur.

“Psijic or not, she shouldn’t be here”

The words were said by one chancellor that hadn’t spoken until then. His tone was rough, and he sounded and looked Colovian.

“Why?” asked another. He was the youngest of the Council, but not a young man. Sybil noticed that he seemed to be the most handsome. Maybe it was simply the age. “This meeting hadn’t been declared private”

“You only say that because you’re fascinated with stories of Mysticism” the Colovian dismissed. “I propose a vote to declare this meeting private”

Everyone looked at Abnur, including Sybil. She was mortified to think that she had put him in a tight spot, but she was also not going to be intimidated by one rude imperial, member of the Elder Council or otherwise.

“Accepted. Proceed” he said.

The majority voted against the proposal, but it was a close difference.

“Now that we got that out of the way, there's a matter I would like to discuss, if my lords would indulge me” Abnur said. “What have been this Council’s efforts to reintegrate the territories of the Gold Coast?”

The answers were awfully vague. They were making progress, they claimed, slowly. Then Abnur put them out of their misery. He showed them a scroll.

“This is the agreement for peaceful reintegration of the Gold Coast in Cyrodiil. As you can see, it is most convenient for our interests. We have finally taken back our western ports; no longer will we be landlocked there”

“Is it already in effect?”

“As soon as the Count is notified of my continuity as High Chancellor, it will bestow its full effects”

“How very convenient for you” the Colovian said.

“These are the terms and the terms are met” he simply replied.

“Then we have to send ships and men to support the region immediately. Anvil should be the priority…” the chancellor that was fascinated by mysticism began.

They deliberated for a while and approved that measure by unanimity. After that, they declared the meeting concluded. One by one, the Council members left the room. _Fascinated-by-Mysticism_ gave her a long, curious gaze on his way out.

“Getting the attention of Chancellor Arvina, I see” Abnur said, once they were alone.

“I didn’t notice” she lied.

“Is that so?”

“My attention was focused elsewhere”

Abnur smirked, and led her out of the White-Gold Tower.

“You are a showoff. I never thought you would be inclined to act so dramatically” she said, as they went through the streets. That time she walked at his side, not behind him.

“Were you not entertained?”

“You didn’t do it for my entertainment but for your own amusement”

“Nothing wrong with that either. If I cannot take pleasure in my reappearance, why reappear at all?”

He was right, of course. After all that had happened, the least he deserved was to have his fun while he claimed what was rightfully his.

“So where are we going?” she asked.

“To my state”

\------------

Tharn’s city state was in fact a manor, built in the same style and size as the rest of the district. The façade of light grey stone wasn’t over-the-top, but was ornamented with columns and other elements that were more than enough to show the status of its owner. Long banners hanged at both sides. The outside was a prelude for the inside: traditionally imperial, luxurious but not excessive. She didn’t have much time to judge the entrance hall, for a well-dressed man came to their presence.

“My lord” he bowed his head. “Welcome back, officially”

She guessed that he was the butler.

“Thank you, Lucius. Any developments?”

“Several of your family members came looking for you after the _event_. I sent them away as you instructed”

“Excellent. Continue to do the same. I don’t want to be bothered unless it is either a question of life or death or an urgent official matter”

“With pleasure, my lord” he replied, with a half-smile on his lips.

So the butler enjoyed shutting the door in nobles’ faces, she thought, and she decided that she would probably like him. Lucius then looked at her, and then at Abnur.

“This is my esteemed guest, Madame Sybil Geric. She’s free to do as she wishes, and you shall treat her with deference and respect for her privacy”

“Of course, my lord, but forgive me; I haven’t prepared any of the guest rooms. Had I been notified that you would host a visitor I would have…”

“We’ll speak about that later” Abnur said.

The butler seemed confused, but nodded. Abnur dismissed him and he returned to whatever he had been doing before.

“Follow me”

They went to his study. Almost every inch of the walls of the large rectangular room was covered with dark wooden bookshelves, which went up to the high ceilings. The only exception was the fireplace. The shelves were so high, that ladders were needed. Countless books and scrolls were perfectly organized in them. There were some cabinets and showcases in the central area of the room, which held artifacts and curiosities. His desk, made of the same material as the bookshelves, was at the end of the rectangle, close to a picture window. She could feel him observing her looking at it all, so she stopped doing so.

“This is charming, picturesque, really” she said, in the same tone he had used to describe her modest home.

“Believe it or not, I know some individuals that would say the same but meaning it”

She stepped away from the vitrines.

“So, what is the, um, arrangement going to be?” she asked, cautiously. “That’s why we are here, right? Or did you just bring me to show off your study?”

“Sybil, I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable. If you want your own room I’ll have Lucius take care of it immediately” he said, and made a pause. “You surely understand that I didn’t plan much. I didn’t _know_ you were coming until this morning. This is as sudden and novel for me as it is for you. I care about what you want, so please, tell me. Do you want your own bedchambers?”

“Well, I wouldn’t like to feel like I am intruding”

“You wouldn’t be intruding” he quickly replied.

Why couldn’t he simply ask her if she wanted to be in his room instead of going around with questions like that? She would have to ask the question herself. She inhaled.

“Abnur, would you like me to sleep in your bed?”

“Yes. Only if you want, of course”

“Mara’s mercy, then yes” she exhaled. “Couldn’t you ask me directly?”

“I didn’t want you to feel forced to say yes. Not to that, not to anything”

“Why on Nirn would I feel that way?” she said, and she hugged him. He gave in and embraced her.

“Maybe you could feel compelled to go along with what I ask of you regarding not only this, but other _private_ _matters_. Maybe you could think that going along with something you are not completely fine with because you want to please me. Never do that, Sybil. It would never please me that you would do something you don’t truly want. As I said, I care about what you want and I will respect it; so don’t keep it to yourself, and don’t force yourself. You don't owe me anything. Do you understand?”

“I do”

In fact, she knew exactly what he was talking about. She was familiar to such situations.

“There’s something I would like though” she added.

“Tell me”

“May I have a study of my own, please? I didn’t need something so… so much. Just a little place”

“Just know that you are welcome to use mine. I was thinking about adding a desk on the other side of this chamber”

That was nice but she wanted her own room.

“Maybe you can do both things?” she insisted.

“I will. I know you need your own space”

She looked up and reached for his lips, and he responded by kissing her.

“Are you being nice so you can get in my undergarments?” she jested.

“That would be just a desirable side consequence” he grinned.

“So you thought about it, I see”

He leaned towards her.

“Forget about your undergarments. I am already inside your mind, Sybil” he whispered in her ear, sending waves of quivers all over her skin. “There, I’ve already taken you”

His arms let go of her as he stepped away from her. She blushed as she realized the urge that was building up inside her. It embarrassed her how easily she had reacted to that slight provocation.

“Well, are you going to show me your house or what?” she asked, radically changing the subject in hopes of moving on.

He sighed.

“Aren’t you capable of wandering around on your own? As I told Lucius, you are free to do whatever and go wherever you like”

She couldn’t believe him.

“Abnur!” she cried, in protest.

“Fine, fine…”


	7. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: at the end of the chapter things get a bit smutty.
> 
> Oh, right, I also invented a bunch of legal stuff.

Sybil spent the rest of the day getting used to the layout of Abnur’s place and going though and back the portal he had opened to her home in Fell’s Run, carrying her things with the help of some of the servants. She didn’t just take apparel and armors, but her artifacts and even some items of personal value.

“I am seeing Breton decorations” Abnur said, in a fake complaint, frowning at some intricate, knotted-embroidered tapestries and rug. 

“Do you care if I put them in the study you are going to give me? It will help me feel at home” she asked, making sheep’s eyes at him. 

“Well they don’t clash with the proper imperial décor and you haven’t brought Emeric’s banner with you…”

“Don’t worry. I won’t turn my study into a Covenant’s embassy. But my collection of Knights of the Lion Guard statuettes will stay. That is non-negotiable”

“Your _what_?” 

“You heard me” 

“Sybil” he said, completely serious. “Hang, put and keep whatever you wish in your study”

The only part of the house that Abnur didn’t show her were his bedchambers. She imagined he probably wanted to wait until it was the right time. During dinner, she found herself impatient with anticipation. He had been teasing and provoking her all day. She wanted, needed, to go upstairs with him, as if she were a hormone-governed adolescent. She ate fast, and finished before he did. 

“Are you in a hurry?” he smirked.

He had noticed, obviously, and was taking his sweet time with the dessert. 

“Not at all” she replied.

“Then everything is fine” 

When he was almost done with the course, a servant left a silver tray with a teapot. Abnur checked the liquid.

“Still boiling, I’m afraid. We’ll have to wait until it cools down” he said, with a wicked grin on his face.

He was impossible. Fine, she thought. But she wouldn’t sit idly by while he played with his tea set.

“While we wait, would you mind answering some questions?” she said, as she took another cup and poured some the hot beverage in it.

“Go ahead”

“What was all that first last will and second last will business? The other chancellors said something like succession hadn’t been opened yet. So, my question is, what exactly did you do?”

He seemed very pleased that she asked him that. 

“I was wondering when you would ask me so. Well, it’s simple, really. Imperial laws are very permissive regarding one’s last will; they give much more freedom of choice for the individual than, for example, your Breton customary rules. You can validly put almost any kind of clause you wish, within the boundaries of your own rights, and it must be respected”

“So what did you put in yours?”

“Before parting for Elsweyr the first time, I wrote two separate documents, just in case something happened. I had to plan for the event of my death, but also the event that I wouldn’t die but…”

“But disappear for a while”

“Yes. So, my first testament contained preemptive clauses for the case that I was presumed dead, but had in fact, survived. I established a cautionary term during which succession wouldn’t be opened. During that pending time my assets and titles would remain in my ownership. Same as my seat in the Council; it was left vacant, since there was no heir yet” he made a pause and took a sip of his tea “As you can guess, such clauses are difficult to be validly incorporated to any testament. But since my body was never found, there was never real proof that I was dead; so it couldn’t be attacked. So, officially I was presumed dead, although not proved, but my will prevented succession to be opened even so. To put it another way, there was the possibility that I was still alive, so acting accordingly was needed. Needless to say there are temporal limits for such clauses as well. That pending situation cannot remain forever. It would make for an anti-economical state of things”

“So you made a second will”

“Yes, that would only be read and become enforceable if my death was proved beyond doubt or when the legal time limit for the preemptive clause was met”

“And you arrived just in time, burned your second will and reclaimed what’s yours. Clever”

He drank again. He had to be more than halfway through, she thought. 

“So what did your second will say?” 

“Nothing out of the ordinary; the most part was just disinheriting relatives” 

She couldn’t repress a chuckle. 

“Abnur, that is not normal”

“Isn’t it? Well, if you were a Tharn and had to put up with my relatives you would think differently. Wait, you did meet some of them: Septima and Euraxia. I seem to recall that you killed both of them”

“It was war. Those are only two rather extreme examples”

“What makes you think that the rest are not like those two? I myself try my best to keep away from them”

“Fine. I get it. I’ll stay clear from your family”

“It would be for the best; you cannot kill them and go unpunished, regrettably” he grinned.

“You are terrible” 

“And you can’t get enough” he replied, smug.

He finished his cup of tea soon after, and put it back on the tray. Then he gave Sybil a meaningful look, and rose from his chair. She did the same, and followed him upstairs, silently. He opened a door she hadn’t crossed yet, and invited her inside. 

“Everything you expected?” he asked, behind her. 

The room was elegant and traditional, with wooden-carved furniture; unpretentious, warm and welcoming. The main feature was the huge canopy bed, its drapes as red as the curtains that covered the window. There was also a fireplace to one of the sides, and a couch matching the fabric of the drapes in front of it. And of course, bookshelves. She guessed that he kept his favorite volumes there, or the ones that should be kept away from prying eyes. To the other side of the room, behind a divider, there were wardrobes and closets. 

“It’s very nice” she said. “But…”

Doubts had invaded her once more. What if all that was putting him in an awkward position, given his public status?

“Tell me”

“Are you sure? I mean, me, in your room; people will talk. You are the High Chancellor…”

“If I cared what people have to say behind my back, I wouldn’t have gotten anywhere with my life” he replied. “In my bed or not, you are a woman living in my house; people will talk regardless of whatever happens. I told you; you’ll be the target for rumor and scrutiny”

“I know”

“Sybil, we are not doing anything wrong and this shows it. Gossip would be far worse if you had your separate bedroom. The thought of you sneaking in and out of my bed like a well-paid courtesan would surely captivate the sick imagination of the city’s upper class. But the fact that _I_ have you sleeping in my bed sends a very different message”

“Abnur Tharn doesn’t share his bed with just anyone?”

He laughed.

“You can say that. It has been… too long since I had someone here. Most of my wives, for example, didn't share my bed except when strictly necessary”

“Really?”

"Some of them even lived in separate buildings; others had their own bedchambers. Not all of them though. And I've been a widow for a long time"  


Sybil knew that people like him married for convenience and influence, not love, but she hadn’t expected him to be so direct about it.

“You are not just anyone, Sybil” he added softly. “You are the overwhelmed girl, the Vestige that confided in me, and later turned into the accomplished, mature woman that stood against tyrants and dragons in Elsweyr. I couldn’t hold you to a higher standard”

Before she could even reply, he kissed her with urgency. She guessed that he had been as eager and impatient as she was. She giggled.

“You forget the whole me being a Psijic bit. That’s quite the accomplishment”

“Hard to forget when you are still wearing those robes” he groaned.

She raised an eyebrow.

“Is that some sort of polite suggestion? I couldn’t tell. Now if that were a _command_ …” 

“Yes, Sybil. Take them off” he ordered. 

His sudden assertiveness and  _official-business_ tone made her shiver all over. She guessed that she wasn’t as free of the erotic allure of power as she had thought, at least not in such circumstances. She obeyed, but took her time removing her clothes on purpose, making sure that they wouldn’t be damaged and placing them on one of the armchairs. Abnur observed her silently, he didn’t lose any movement. When she was done, she stood in front of him in her light, satin undertunic. He said take the robes off, not get naked, she thought, although she knew that he meant the later. Still, she couldn’t help but make that small gesture of defiance. His lips drew half a smile as he ruthlessly removed the last of her clothes; then, he made her walk backwards, towards the bed. When she reached the edge, he made her lay on her back with a slightly forceful gesture. With a movement of his hands, he turned off all the lights except for the windows and the fireplace, which kept burning and filling the room with warmth, glowing and projecting shadows. 

“Sybil…”

“Yes?”

“Please yourself”

That she could do, she thought. She closed her eyes and started to comply with the order. And, then, something went not as she expected. Even though she was ready, she simply couldn’t enjoy herself. It had happened to her before. It was frustrating, and she grew anxious, tense. At some point, she stopped, there was no use.

“I’m sorry, I can’t. I’m nervous” she mumbled, still with her eyes closed and feeling deeply embarrassed. 

She waited for a reply, but there wasn’t any. Instead, she felt his caress, and his lips. He embraced her. 

“It’s fine” he said, softly, as he placed her between the sheets. He joined her, and kept cuddling with her. He had stopped being assertive, he was reassuring and tender. “It’s fine”

“No it isn’t fine” she said. “I want to do this, but I get nervous and…”

He pulled towards him, her back against his chest.

“Stop worrying” he whispered, and kissed her neck.

She exhaled as his fingers ran through her skin, while his lips were still busy on her neck and shoulders. His attentions went on, and she felt once more that hunger building up inside her, strong enough to break through that strange shyness that had invaded her. She took his hand and guided him down, although she didn’t need to guide him for long. It was clear that he knew what he was doing. For some reason, the moment he touched her in the right place, it felt as if her senses came back to her, in waves. Divines, he was good, she thought. He soon had her quivering, hands grasping on sheets, and fighting to control her breathing. The realization of how easily he had taken command of her body only aroused her further. Then she felt a finger from his other hand inside her, and then, another. At that point, she couldn’t repress her small faint moans, and, encouraged, he went faster. She came in an exhalation, shuddering. Everything stood still for a few seconds, and then he made her turn to face him. He kissed her trembling lips.

“Are you all right?” he asked her. 

She caressed his cheeks. 

“Yes, yes I am” she said, as she rested her head on his chest. 

She rested for a while, but couldn’t shake one thought off her mind. She remembered the words he had said, back in Lillandril, quite clearly. The more she thought about it, the more she anticipated it, the stronger the urge grew in her, again. She pressed herself against him. It looked like she wasn’t the only one that was ready for more. 

“Abnur…” she whispered, as she took him in her hand.

“Yes?”

“Please, fuck me”

He moved, and he was over her; fingers on her tights, lips to her torso, he started teasing her. He played with her until she thought she couldn’t take it anymore. Everything in her screamed, ached and pulsed for more.

“How would you want it?” he said, then.

Even though the idea that he would take her roughly, like a harlot as he had put it, positively turned her on, she thought that they would have more enough time for that in the future.  


“Have me as you will. Just be gentle this time”

And he delivered. He took control, and he was tender and attentive. She let all her thoughts drift away, and just enjoyed the moment.


	8. Psijic business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really bad at giving titles

A couple of weeks passed without further incident. Abnur had his work cut out for him. Even if, in normal circumstances, the Elder Council meetings took place just weekly, he had much to do nonetheless. Sybil spent a lot of time wandering around the city, and reading Abnur’s books. He owned a truly fascinating collection. When she was not strolling around the many districts or with her head inside a tome, she would do nothing in particular. After all, she was retired. Didn’t she deserve, after all she had done, to step down, and enjoy a quiet, comfortable and unpreoccupied life, at the side of the man she cherished? Of course she did. At the middle of the fourth week, she started to feel rather weird, especially when she saw Abnur working so much. By then, he had already made her accompany him to a couple of official acts; and he would make her wear her Psijic clothing. She knew that being seen in the company of a Psijic only added to his own authority. She didn’t care, and she didn’t care for the gossip about her either. People didn’t quite know what to make of her just yet; they hadn’t accepted her but at least they didn’t see her as a threat. Her image wouldn’t stay in such neutral terms forever; at some point they would decide what to make of her, and that was a bit unnerving. She knew that making such public appearances by his side was useful to him. _Him_ . He had become the center of her life. Every day she would find herself desperately waiting for him to give her his cares and attention, which he did, and often, and she relished it and was thankful for that but… she needed something _more_. She didn’t want a grand role or a great responsibility, though. She was through with all that. Then she wondered if she was just reacting as she always had done: when life got too comfortable and easy, she had always found a way to mess it up. She loved Abnur, didn’t she? And she was retired. R-e-t-i-r-e-d. Maybe she was unconsciously self-sabotaging what was being the best thing that could have happened to her. Maybe all she needed was a hobby.

Some days later, Abnur had introduced her to a dancing instructor. When she asked why she would need a dancing instructor, he replied that the Mid-Year Celebration was behind the corner, and that they had been invited to the festivities held by Councilor Arvina. Sybil remembered him. The one fascinated with mysticism. Now, that was truly quaint, she thought, but she kept it to herself. She would take classes every day, and Abnur would have her dance for him from time to time, to check on her progress, of course. He had also hired a tailor for her outfit, although the tailor seemed to be making more than one, and for different occasions. Apparently, even her most expensive clothes from some of the best tailors in Wayrest weren’t enough for Abnur Tharn’s standards. She would have to dress in the imperial fashion she would also have to dance like an imperial and, needless to say, display the imperial etiquette, something which Abnur was awfully pleased to teach her. He was very strict with such matters, but never forceful.

“Are you trying to assimilate me?” she asked him, while the tailor was helping her fit one of the dresses, a stola. She had her back turned on Abnur, but could see him sitting comfortably through the mirror’s reflection.

“No” he said.

“Well, it looks like you are doing exactly so” she said, suddenly irritated.

Abnur looked at the tailor.

“You’ve done enough for today, thank you” he dismissed him, and, once alone, approached her. “Tell me what’s wrong. You don’t like the outfit?”

She gave him a long gaze. Did he really not get it?

“The outfit is beautiful. I love it” she started. “But this isn’t about the outfit. Don’t you even have the slightest idea of what’s wrong?”

He sighed.

“Sybil, I am not trying to assimilate you or change you in any way; but you live in the Imperial City now, and you are with me. You are my lover, and need to play the part blending in with the Cyrodiilic upper class”

She began to soften up, and he caressed her.

“I know how proud you are of your heritage and of your enthusiasm and faith in the Covenant; and I love it. I love all of it” he said, softly, and kissed her mouth. She gave in to him, and he embraced her.

“I’m just scared” she confessed. “What if I lose my identity, lose track of who I am?”

“Nothing could ever truly change your essence. Not even Coldharbour could. You’ll always be yourself, Sybil. And I’ll always cherish that” he reassured her. “But that dress…”

“What of it?”

“I am going to fuck you in it, right here and right now” he whispered in her ear.

\------------

That afternoon, she went for a walk while Abnur worked on some documents.

“Oriandra?” she asked, at the sight of a young woman that looked awfully familiar.

“Sybil!” she said, when she turned. “It’s been a long time”

“I know. What are you doing here?”

Oriandra was a member of the Psijic Order, and although she had seniority over her, she had always treated her like a friend more than as anything else. She was an imperial, but she had lived in Artaeum for years.

“I am spending a few days with my parents, before I... Oh you don’t know. Sotha Sil contacted Ritemaster Valsirenn. He asked for me, specifically, by name. I am moving to the Clockwork City! I am going to work for Sotha Sil, I am so excited!” she said, her eyes shining, unable to repress her joy.

Sybil remembered her fascination with Sotha Sil, the living god, the mystery. She had even dared asking him, upon his departure from Artaeum, if she could study and examine the artifacts and stuff he had left behind in Ceporah Tower. The Clockwork God had given her permission, or a speech about the importance of curiosity and challenging regulations with innovation.

“I am so glad for you” Sybil replied. “I wish you all the best in that endeavor”

“Thank you” Oriandra chuckled. “But what are _you_ doing here?”

“I live here, for now”

“Oh? How so?”

“I… am a guest of High Chancellor Tharn”

Oriandra seemed shocked at first.

“By the Eight! You are that woman everyone is talking about, I should have figured it out” she said.

“I guess I must be, yes” Sybil replied, feeling a bit awkward.

“Oh, don’t worry. It’s nothing terrible. They are still figuring you out”

“Speaking of gossip” she said, changing the subject. “Any news from Artaeum?”

“Oh, you know. It’s the same the same as always. Relicmaster Glenadir is making a big fuss over the last theft at the Vault of Moawita, though”

“Another theft?”

“Yes, a month ago or so. After all the effort you put in taking those relics back. Fortunately, the thief only took one of the artifacts: the Hourglass of Perceived Time”

Sybil felt her blood froze in her veins. A growing suspicion was planted on her mind. She managed to keep a straight face, and bid Oriandra farewell and luck upon her journey. Then she came back home, quickly.

She stormed into Abnur’s study. He was sitting behind his desk, writing a letter.

“Abnur Tharn!” she yelled, menacing.

He put the quill away and looked up at her.

“Tell me it isn’t true that you broke into the Vault of Moawita and stole the Hourglass of Perceived time while I had you as my guest in Ceporah Tower”

“I could tell you, but it would be a lie” he replied, calmly.

“You tricked me. You sent me to the Archives so you could be alone and do it. I can’t believe I fell for it”

“Sybil, please, I can…”

“Shut up!” she cried. “Shut up. You were my guest and therefore I was, I am, responsible for your actions. You know in what position that leaves me? I could lose my rank in the Order, even membership altogether. Losing that would be like losing it all!”

“Surely…”

“I said shut up. I am not finished”

Abnur closed his mouth, and stood still.

“But it isn’t only about my position and credibility. Do you have any idea how that makes me feel? You went behind my back and used me. And it was easy for you, wasn’t it? You knew I would be blinded, euphoric after seeing you alive. You knew that, in such a state, I would do anything you would ask of me. You abused my trust. But then again, why wouldn’t you? Maybe Lyris was right after all; maybe I’ve always trusted you too much, too easily, for my own good. I’ve always been too much of an easy job for you”

“That’s uncalled for” he murmured.

“That’s exactly the kind of thing that makes me wonder about all this” she continued, unable to repress a tear. She didn’t want to cry, but tears wouldn’t stop her. “Is that what this is? Are you using me for some kind of greater plan, having me blinded while you weave your web, and just having fun in the process?”

“How can you say that?” he replied, and walked towards her. He took her hand. “Sybil, I love you”

She put her hand away. She couldn’t believe him. Of all the opportunities to say such words for the first time, he had chosen that particular moment. A moment that also felt too soon.

“Don’t you dare telling me that when I am angry at you” she hissed.

“I am sorry. I truly am. What I did was unworthy of me. But, please, understand. The Hourglass was a means to an end”

“Oh, I do understand. I know exactly what you used it for. You see, when we were at Castle Kvatch and you and the Count came back from your negotiations, the Count seemed awfully tired. As if he had spent days without sleeping. In that moment, I thought he was just tired of you, or maybe that he wasn’t feeling well after dinner” she made a pause. “But now I know. You used the Hourglass to torture the Count!” she cried.

“It is hardly torture when the other one doesn’t truly feel it” he replied.

“Abnur, what you did was torture, and it was dangerous. You made his perception of time change, and extenuated him into accepting your terms”

“There was no other way. _I_ was running out of time. I couldn’t ask you for the Hourglass. You would have said no, and I needed it. It was an extreme and exceptional measure, one I am not proud of. I needed the safety that I had the Gold Coast back before returning to the Imperial City. Things could have been very different at the Council and you know that as well as I do” he said, calm. He was always calm and poised, and in that moment, it annoyed her to see him that way, in a clear contradiction to her own reaction.

“Couldn’t you negotiate like a normal person?”

Abnur opened one of the drawers from his desk and took out the Hourglass. He gave it to her.

“Believe me, I didn’t have time _before_. And by that I mean that I met you as soon as I was fully recovered and ready to make a move”

She sighed.

“You know what? Whatever” she said, and stormed out of his study. She navigated through the halls, and got to his arcane study. She started to look though the cabinets. Abnur followed her there.

“What are you doing?”

“Gathering the materials needed for me to open a portal to Artaeum. I am going to put this back where it belongs”

She found what she was looking for and started to cast the spell. It took her a while, but she managed to open it.

“Let me come with you” he pleaded. “I’ll take responsibility”

“There is no way I am taking you back there” she replied.

She jumped through the portal, and closed it behind her. She arrived at the ruins where the Vault was located. She opened the door, and found Loremaster Celarus, Ritemaster Valsirenn and Relicmaster Glenadir there. It looked exactly as if they were waiting for her.

“I am here to return this artifact to the Vault” she managed to utter, offering the Hourglass.

The Relicmaster took it from her hands and put it away.

“I am deeply sorry and ashamed” she said. “I am willing to assume the full responsibility for this incident”

“What incident?” Valsirenn asked.

“Well, the theft of course”

“Is it theft even when the Order knew about it before it happened and allowed it? The Conclave doesn’t think so” Loremaster Celarus stated. “It has served a purpose, and now it has come back to us. I’d say that you have made us a service”

“But it was my lack of due diligence that made it happen” she insisted.

“You are too hard on yourself” Valsirenn said.

“No, Ritemaster. It is the truth. It may have led to a desired outcome, but there was fault in my behavior nonetheless. Please, let me make up for it. Let me serve the Order”

“You are already serving the Order” Loremaster Celarus said. “Your presence in the Imperial City is beneficial to us. It reflects and reminds of the goal of preserving order and balance of power in Tamriel”

“You are a Psijic. We’ve been known as advisors to the greatest men and mer. You have a voice” Valsirenn added. “You are in a unique position to use it. Don’t let the High Chancellor go astray”

That was that? It was too cryptic, and she felt very confused. She was to be the advisor of The Advisor? Was that what Valsirenn was implying? It sounded like quite the responsibility.

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“A stable and strong Empire is needed for the balance of power to return to Tamriel. What the Planemeld broke needs to be repaired; but not just in any way. The Empire can become a power that ensures stability, or a disruptive force, if given to extremes. Equilibrium is the desired outcome”

Sybil believed she understood, more or less, that she would have to keep Abnur into a moderate path. Surely her superiors didn’t know Abnur Tharn well enough to understand that nobody guided him in any direction, and nobody used his voice on him, but on the contrary. Still, if that what was required, she would give it her best effort.

“Is there any other matter I can offer my assistance for as well?” she asked.

“Not at the present moment. We’ll be in touch would your assistance be required” Celarus replied, and started opening a portal for her. She was thankful for that, since she wasn’t exactly a portent in portal magic. “One more thing” he said, before she was about to go through it. She turned and listened. “Don’t be too hard on yourself nor on the Chancellor”

Abnur was still in the arcane study, waiting for her. As soon as she materialized through the portal, he jumped off his seat.

“What happened?”

He sounded concerned. She told him that she had been forgiven, but kept the rest of the conversation to herself. He didn’t try to make her talk further about it. He asked for her forgiveness instead, and she gave it. She couldn’t help herself.

“I shall never do anything like that to you. You have my word” he said, very serious. He sounded so honest, so decent. “Do you trust me when I say that I give you my word?”

She thought about it through. She knew that Abnur could be shady at times, and manipulative; but she knew that, when he gave his word, he kept his word. She knew that, except for that incident, he had never done anything to make her doubt him. Well, if she forgot about all the taking the Amulet of Kings and running away with it business.

“I do. I want to trust you. I’d hate to do otherwise”

He embraced her, silently, and kissed her forehead. She stood there, wondering if she was just too weak when it came to him.


	9. Mid-Year Celebration

Chancellor Arvina’s state was, to put it simply, bigger and lavisher than Abnur’s. Sybil thought that it was a little bit too much, but not a gross offense to good taste either. They arrived there, for the Mid-Year Celebration banquet, in the early evening. There was already a crowd there. A servant announced Abnur, along with his fancy titles, and then announced her.

“Accompanying the Lord High Chancellor: Madame Sybil Geric, Elsweyr veteran and member of the Psijic Order”

It could have been worse, she thought. As soon as they joined the crowd, they became the immediate center of attention. Sybil hated it as much as Abnur did, although he was masterful at concealing it. She only wished those people would go away. She clung to his arm, and followed him around.

“Please don’t leave me alone” she whispered, so only he could hear her.

“Don’t worry”

They had a couple of encounters with some of the Tharns. She felt silently judged, and she didn’t need to hear words to know that the verdict was adverse. They didn’t need to act hostile to make it clear that she was not welcome. Only one of them displayed his hostility.

“You have some nerve keeping that Breton witch around you”

Everyone around them seemed to go silent and listen. 

“Ah, Claudius. How good to see you" Abnur said, sarcastic.   


“She killed my sister Septima. She was your family too, yet you parade this peasant like she’s the Queen of Summerset” 

“Believe me, I know how profoundly you _appreciated_ your sister, Claudius. She chose her way, and she chose the military, away from you. Then she chose to make an unlawful act of aggression on a sovereign territory; she waged war and lost it. Let it go” Abnur stated, calmly. 

A loud murmur was heard around them. 

“So you are not going to defend your pet?” he insisted.

“She doesn’t need defending. Words from the likes of you aren’t capable to constitute an offense. She is ignoring you, don’t you see? You are beneath her. So, by all means, keep driveling and imbibing. We are all aware that these are your best talents” Abnur replied, impassive and poised as ever.

He took Sybil’s hand and led her away from Claudius and the gathering of gossips around them, to a secluded alcove in the inner courtyard, away from everyone. They sat, side by side, on one of the benches.

“I’m sorry you had to suffer that” he said, caressing her hand. 

“Abnur, it’s only reasonable that some people would react like that. I’m fine”

“So you just met Septima Tharn’s brother”

“What was that all about?”

“Let’s say that he made unwanted advances on her when they were young. The family covered it up to avoid scandal, and she ran away to the military. He became a high member of the ecclesiastical estate. Over the years there were some minor rumors about him and Septima, but nothing too serious”

“And you just confirmed them. But he is a Tharn after all, wouldn’t that go against your interests?”

“I am but the patriarch of a large, powerful and highly conflicting family” he sighed. “He’s just the typical relative that was simply too lucky to inherit the Tharn name”

“Still, you stepped in for me” she said.

“Why wouldn’t I? I am not going to let pass even the slightest affront towards you. Now everybody knows: when someone insults you, they insult me and that isn’t something to do lightly”

She sat on his lap and caressed his cheeks.

“How romantic” she whispered, and kissed him. 

His hands wandered towards her hips, and he pulled her closer to him. She embraced him, and soon his fingers were under the fabric of her dress, caressing their way between her tights, his lips to her neck. Then, he stopped.

“No, not here. It’s too public”

“We are alone”

“In gatherings such as this, one can never be sure. I dread to think that someone else could see you so acting so beautiful and intimate. That’s for my eyes only”

She left out a little groan as complaint, but she understood. She wouldn’t like anyone to see them either.

“I’ll make it up for you when we get home” he added, and planted a kiss on her forehead.

When they came back inside, they met Count Carolus and his wife, Countess Lavinia. 

“I’ll steal her away from you for a while, Chancellor” she said. “Walk with me, Madame Geric”

Sybil did so.

“I am happy to see you, Countess”

“Me too. Please, call me Lavinia”

“Only if you call me Sybil”

“It’s a deal then” she said. “Well, Sybil. Care to tell me about the nature of your relationship with the Chancellor now?” she asked, with a smile and a wink. 

Sybil blushed.

“Relax, dear. Tell me, do you feel for him?”

“I am” she said. “I have, for a long time. Years, actually”

Why was she telling her that? She liked the Countess, but she wasn’t sure if she could trust her. 

“Yes, I suspected as much when you were in Kvatch. I never believed for a second that you were with him for anything else”

“So the public thinks I am with him for my own interest?”

“I am not going to sugar-code it. There are some that call you words less gentle than courtesan. But not everyone does. Courtesan and Psijic don’t really mix. And rumor is you sleep in his bed”

“I do” she confirmed.

“So, you see, most people are confused by you”

“Yes, it happens a lot”

“Sybil, dear, have you given thought to what I told you about my own experience? About becoming an accessory?”

“I have” she said. 

“For someone like the Chancellor, it would be dangerously easy”

“I know. But I am retired, Lavinia. My days of adventuring and heroics were over long before he brought me here”

“So what do you do?”

“I read and study whatever I want, I support him however I can, I listen and…” she stopped. She wasn’t going to tell her about what the Psijic Conclave had charged her with; that she was supposed to watch over him and keep him on the right path, whatever that meant. But she stopped because she didn’t do much else as well. “I am a Psijic, Lavinia. We are observers, neutral watchers and researchers. I am just living up to my Order’s standards”

“As long as that fulfils you, then it is fine. Don’t misinterpret my words. I am simply concerned you would end up frustrated; but if your retirement and your Psijic-like lifestyle suits you, then I’ll stop bugging you about it”

“You aren’t bugging me. I… I appreciate that you take the time to check on me”

They walked for a bit longer, and then, they went back to the main hall, and looked for their partners. They located them soon, in a small circle. Abnur and the Count were listening to another man. He was introducing his companion, a redguard woman. Sybil recognized her immediately: Captain Kaleen, privateer in King Fahara’jad’s navy and a huge Covenant apologist. She was also a spy when needed. Sybil had done some jobs with her, for the Covenant, but they had some differences, Kaleen took it badly and they went their separate way. Kaleen had never missed an opportunity to remind her of such differences every time they met, even when Sybil had saved her when a job went wrong in Rivenspire.

“Ah, this must be Madame Geric” the man said. “I was just introducing Captain Izradi al-Sentinel. She’s a brave buccaneer that steals form the Aldmeri Dominion and…”

“And then she makes your pockets heavy with coin” Abnur said.

“Nothing wrong with any of that, Chancellor” the man said. “From my point of view, it’s ethical business”

Kaleen acted as she didn’t know Sybil, and Sybil didn’t do anything to blow her cover. She was probably on a mission, and she was not going to interfere with Covenant business, or King Fahara’jad’s or whatever was going on. Sybil took Abnur’s arm and softly and silently made him know that she would prefer to leave the conversation. He seemed happy to oblige. 

“Ah, Chancellor Tharn and Madame Geric, there you are” a familiar voice said behind them, a bit after leaving Kaleen behind. 

“Chancellor Arvina” Abnur said. “Congratulations are in order for this charming reception”

“You don’t fool me, Tharn. I know you are hating it”

“The fact that I hate it probably means that, as far as parties go, this is optimal” Abnur replied. 

“Wait for the banquet” Arvina grinned. “Oh, before I forget, I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time, later, after dinner. In private. I need to discuss something with you”

“I promised Madame Geric that I wouldn’t leave her alone, and I mean to keep my word” 

Arvina seemed to doubt, but then he shook his head.

“It doesn’t matter. She can come too. Just meet me upstairs, the study at the end of the corridor, in the time between the banquet and the ball”

After dinner, they sneaked out of the main floor and went upstairs, just as Arvina had requested. It was easy, for the rest of the guests probably thought that they were just looking for a place to have sex. The hallway was rather dark, and empty. The Chancellor was waiting for them when they got to the study. 

“I’ll be quick, for the ball will start soon and I have to be there for that” he said. “Tharn, they are going to forward a proposal to reinstate the Mages Guild into the city. They wish to bring them back to the Arcane University.”

“They? Who’s _they_?”

“Chancellor Scipio, of course, is the one that’s going to propose it”

“Should I truly be concerned about such silly symbolic act of defiance coming from that Colovian?”

“Yes. They are a majority. The proposal will pass”

“So why tell me?”

“Scipio wishes to use that vote to evidence the lack of confidence of the Council on your leadership”

“Is there a lack of confidence?”

“You have some loyal Chancellors, myself included; a minority are not happy with you, and then, a good deal of them doubt where to stand. Scipio wants to win the doubters by defeating you in that vote, since, for that matter the majority of the Council is of the same mind. Should he succeed, he would propose a censure motion”

“You are awfully well informed”

“I am. You know me. Scipio should chose his... company with more care”

“And what is your mind on the matter, Arvina?”

“Having the Mages Guild back wouldn’t hurt, but I will support your position”

Abnur stood silent for some moments. 

“Thank you. I’ll find a solution”

\------------

They attended the ball for a while, as if nothing had happened, and, when they tired of playing along with the social gathering, they went back home. 

“Would you explain why reinstating the Mages Guild would be a problem for you?” she asked, as soon as they were in their room. 

“Well, as you know, it was banished during the Planemeld…”

“When you acted like you worked for Mannimarco”

“Yes. I publicly spoke against them, and intervened in their banishment” he said, walking towards her. “I don’t have anything against the Guild, but in such circumstances, I simply had to go along with it”

“So the vote is against your past actions and a reminder of your collaboration with Mannimarco, even if it is clear to almost everyone that you acted so only to preserve the Empire, and later helped saved Tamriel?”

Abnur started undoing her dress.

“Yes” he said, as he bared her shoulders. 

“So what are you going to do?” she asked. 

He kept exposing her, slowly, until the dress fell to the floor. She could tell that there wasn't going to be more talk about work. Then he removed her undergarments.

“Isn’t it obvious?” he whispered in her ear. “I am going to have my fill of you. Would you like that?” 

“Yes”

He pushed her to the bed, carefully but forcibly. She loved when he acted so.

“And how would you like it?” he asked, as teased her with one finger.

She couldn’t repress a mischievous grin. 

“I want you to fuck me as if I were the Queen of Summerset and had just unconditionally surrendered to your terms, Lord High Chancellor”

He raised an eyebrow, but soon smirked at the thought. 

“Aren’t you a kinky little minx?” he said, delighted, and then he made her turn and lie on her stomach. She caressed the skin on her back, his slightly callous fingertips running up and down. He leaned, and whispered “I’m going to enjoy this” 


	10. Creative solutions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally appreciate Vanus Galerion, but that doesn't mean all my characters do so.

Sybil woke up well before dawn. She turned to Abnur. He was lying beside her, on his back, with his eyes closed, but there was no way he was asleep. His body was tense, and breathed at a normal pace. She didn’t need to ask, she knew that he was worrying endlessly about what Chancellor Arvina had told him the night before. And she was worried as well. If she were to keep Abnur in the right path towards the reestablishment of an Empire that could bring order to a fractured Tamriel, he would have to keep his chair as High Chancellor in the first place. 

“I can hear your stream of thoughts from here. It’s so loud it woke me up” she said, caressing his torso.

“It wasn’t my intention” he replied, still with his eyes closed. “Go back to sleep. It’s too early”

“Talk to me”

“I don’t want to pester you” 

She moved and got on top of him.

“Look at me” she said, as she took his face in her hands. He opened his eyes. “Just as I confided in you years ago, you can confide in me know”

“Well, you did pester me relentlessly” he grinned. “I guess it’s your turn to suffer me”

She was about go back to her side of the bed, but his hands wouldn’t let her.

“Stay where you are” he ordered, without raising his voice.

He lifted her a little, just so he could sit with his back against the cushions. Then, he kept her on top of him, dressed as she was, with only the long, loose blouse she used as pajamas. 

“Abnur, you know that there is no way you could win the vote” she ventured.

“No, not with only four days to prepare for it”

“You don’t want the Mages Guild back?”

“The idea of them taking back their place at the Arcane University doesn’t precisely excite joy in me. In fact, just to think that the self-important, haughty Vanus Galerion would return, makes me want to banish them once more. But I guess it wouldn’t be so terrible, if they stay out of official Imperial business. They do have a history of meddling, even if they claim neutrality”

“If Scipio wants to antagonize you this way, it is because he expects you to oppose him, and then hit you with his majority. Don’t allow the opportunity to even arise” 

“Keep talking” he said, as he started to unlace her blouse.

“Forward the proposal yourself. Introduce it at the beginning of the meeting. I assume you have sufficient powers to add any item to the agenda on your own initiative?”

“I do” he nodded, as he dropped the blouse from her shoulders, down to her waist, revealing her naked torso to him. 

“Take his majority away from him and turn it to your advantage”

“But that would mean going against my own acts. What image does that give? That I bend to whatever is convenient, that I don't have a strong will to stick to one course of action?"  


She sighed.

“Would you really be so proud and stubborn as to keep supporting the things you were forced to do by circumstance? The wise are ready to rectify” she leaned and whispered in his ear. “And I hardly know a wiser, more brilliant man than you”

“Sweet-talker…” he murmured, as he caressed her breasts.

Sweet talk or not, she could feel him reacting beneath her.

“You are surprisingly invested in all this. What if I retired as well? We could do whatever we wanted, when we wanted. No more work, meetings, or politics between us. You wouldn’t have to wait for me to finish my duties or trick me out of them” he suggested, still caressing her.

She knew that he wasn’t serious, of course. 

“Like you could ever stop working”

“For you, I could try” 

She felt her lips and tongue on her nipples, his hands on her. She tried to focus, she couldn’t allow herself to be distracted, but she couldn’t keep her body responding. He noticed and acted accordingly, encouraging her. She was prey to his cares. 

“No” she said, trying to control her breath. “Abnur, I don’t mind that your work for the Empire takes priority over me” she felt him pull down his pyjama trousers. “But it has to take priority over your ego as well. Do what you have to do and keep your chair. Do it for the greater good. This Empire must be brought to a sane order and…”

She didn’t have time to say anything else, for he took over. He kept her on top of him, but he didn’t give up control. Once she took him in, his hands kept a strong grip on her hips, and moved and used her on his whim. She let him, compliant and following his pace. She didn’t dislike the idea that he was using her like a puppet, to his own pleasure. In fact, she indulged in it. But of course, he never cared only about his own pleasure, and that’s why she liked to indulge in such thoughts. That time was no exception to the rule. She was first, and embraced him as she came, breathing on his shoulder. 

After they finished, she kept close to him, and he held her. 

“Sybil, my work doesn’t take priority over you. I won’t deny that before, I would have established a clear hierarchy and that you would have fallen behind; but now I like to think that my duties and you are different spheres of my life, non-exclusive ones”

By  _before_ she knew he meant before looking at death in the face. She wondered if he really changed or if he was being more true to himself, revealing a part of his character that he had always preferred to ignore, giving preference to other aspects of his nature. 

“And would seem that I am in need of your help once more” he added.

“Name it”

“I need you as intermediary with Vanus Galerion. You know him, fought with him in Coldharbour”

“I saved his pompous ass, in fact”

“Precisely, he will listen to you. I need you to convince him to come to the Council and intervene in the petition. It would be quite unlikely that we voted whether the Mages Guild is reinstated without giving audience to its guildmaster and founder, don’t you think?”

“And you want me to work him so he would tip the scales in your favor”

“Yes. You are free to negotiate and offer whatever you deem necessary, within reason. Just get me his explicit support”

“Is this an example of how you separate the spheres of your life?” she teased.

“Maybe they are not as separated as I like to think” he murmured, his eyes narrowing at her, observing her with a long, inquisitive gaze. 

\------------

Vanus Galerion, the extraordinary and amazing Vanus Galerion didn’t take much to be convinced, surprisingly. His terms were few. First, the Guild Charter would be in effect once more and they would be given autonomy and independence. Second, he wanted stricter rules on soul-trapping and stronger laws repressing necromancy and unlawful magic. And lastly, he wanted the Guild to intervene in the promulgation of any Imperial laws that would affect the use of magic. That sounded to her like a problematic request.

“How do you want to be independent yet participate in the legislative process?” she asked.

They were strolling through the beautiful elven gardens of Eyevea, a small island of the Summerset Isles and sanctuary for the Mages Guild. Shalidor had created it in the Early First Era. Recently recovered from Sheogorath, it now served as headquarters for the Guild. 

“It would be needed precisely in order to maintain such autonomy” the silver-haired Altmer replied.

“I don’t know if I can sell that to the High Chancellor, Vanus”

“Sybil, I hold no sympathy for Tharn. I am negotiating out of respect for you. You didn’t tell me why, but it is quite clear to me that, if he sent you to me, he is rather desperate for my intervention. So the Chancellor can take it or leave it” 

“At least explain what kind of intervention you are envisioning”

“Oh, don’t worry. I don’t pretend to outmaneuver the Council. The intervention would be just in an advisory way”

“The decision of the Guild, would it be binding?”

“No, Sybil. The Elder Council will keep on legislating and all its prerogatives. But it will be compulsory to give us audience beforehand in matters relating to magic. Do you think I am asking too much?”

“No, but it’s not a matter of what I think”

“I believe it is” he replied. “I am sure you have plenty of ways to persuade Chancellor Tharn into accepting my terms, if rumors are true”

She was not expecting that from him. 

“Forgive me. That was rather crude and you didn’t deserve it” he was quick to add. 

“Indeed” she said.

“Sybil, dear, please, disregard my words. I…” a shadow crossed his blue eyes. “It’s been a rough couple of days for me”

For a second, he looked deeply troubled, and old, very old. Well, he was very old, wasn’t he? Still, it alarmed her seen him like that.

“Vanus, are you all right?”

“Yes, yes. Nothing can best the great Vanus Galerion. A rough couple of days are just a couple of days” he said, giving her one of his usual overconfident looks. “I’ll expect the Chancellor’s answer before tomorrow at nightfall”

\------------

At first, Abnur was reluctant, but Sybil insisted that he accepted Vanus’ terms. 

“Abnur, please, see reason”

“The second condition. Who is going to decide which magic to ban as illegal?”

“The Elder Council”

“And of course they will have a say first, thanks to the third condition. They will impose their dogmatic views and moral judgements on all of us, even if they only intervene in an advisory manner. The moment you give them voice, the moment you have to listen and let them in, it is when they start taking power. It is too close to how Mannimarco’s Worm cult started to take over”

“Surely you are not comparing the Guild to the Worm Cult” she said.

“At least Mannimarco didn’t differentiate between _good_ magic and _bad_ magic, and there is a sense of freedom in that. Magic is magic, simply. It’s only measured in terms of its power and its price. The Mages Guild, however, love to restrict the freedom of choice of practitioners. They even restrict not only practice, but knowledge altogether. And now they want to turn their moral judgements into law, because it isn’t enough to have its members on a leash, it has to be the Empire…”

“You may have a point, but you know that you are painting a picture darker than reality…”

He sighed.

“Just allow me to complain a bit, would you? I know I have to accede to his terms. I just want to grumble about it first” he stated. 

“When you finish grumbling like an old man you can do other things as well” he said, invitingly, and left his study. She went upstairs and, when she entered their bedroom, he was already there, waiting for her with a smirk on his face.

\-----------

The weekly meeting of the Elder Council finally took place. It had been declared private, so, despite her desire to be there, she couldn’t. She saw Abnur and the rest of the Chancellors get inside their chamber, along with Vanus Galerion. She waited in the halls nearby, wearing her Psijic robes as Abnur usually had her in such situations. She had brought something to read in the meantime, but she could barely focus her attention on it. She was very anxious. What if something went wrong? What if the course of action that she had advocated for was ill-advised? She stood up from the bench and walked around. The guards observed her with interest. Maybe it would be better if she were more subtle and try not to display such clear signs of anxiety, she thought. She couldn’t help herself. She was worried sick, and the waiting felt like forever.

The door to the chamber opened, and she saw Vanus Galerion getting out. 

“Vanus” she called. He walked to where she stood. “How did it go?”

“I wouldn’t know. They have just started to deliberate and vote”

“You must have gotten an impression” 

“I did all I could. Maybe it will be sufficient”

It was better than nothing at all.

“I owe you for this”

“Don’t worry about that. Just be careful with the games you are playing, Sybil”

“I’m not playing any games”

“That’s why you are in full Psijic regalia here and now?” he asked.

She took him to a private corner.

“Vanus, this helps the High Chancellor’s image and I am a full member of the Order. I have every right to be dressed like this”

“I know. What I suspect is that your role isn’t limited to just assisting, isn’t it?”

“I don’t know what you mean” she lied.

“You seem to forget that I was Psijic back in the First Era. I am perfectly capable of telling when the Order is keeping an eye on someone. You were tasked with babysitting Tharn, weren’t you?”

She bit her lip.

“Not sure if babysitting is the word, but yes”

“So is the Order taking sides now? What about your neutrality”

“We are not taking sides. Vanus, I was tasked with an advisory role to try and keep balance in the region. Sure you know that it wasn’t infrequent, before the Psijics withdrawn themselves from Tamriel, that they served as counsel and guides”

“That is true. Just remember that Tharn is not to be trifled with”

“I’m not _trifling_ with him”

“So you are with him because you feel for him, not to influence him?”

“I am. Why do I keep finding myself justifying my private life to just anyone that dares to ask? Do you think me capable of using my body to get ahead when I could simply use my brain?”

Vanus shook his head.

“No, of course you wouldn’t. Sybil… I am just worried”

“I can take care of myself”

“That you can” he smiled. “You are welcome to visit the headquarters any time, at the Arcane University or at Eyevea. Please do visit sometime"

After saying his farewells, he simply vanished. She went to sit on a bench, and tried to relax. The door opened once more after what felt like a long time. The chancellors left, one by one. Abnur was the last one to get out. She jumped off her seat. He looked very serious and grave as he walked towards her, and she feared the worst. She had been wrong and she would be reduced to ash, death by fireball, she thought.  


“Abnur…” she murmured. 

He leaned over her and kissed her, rashly and urgently. He didn’t care if some of his colleagues and the guards were still around.

“I take it went well?” she said, when he allowed her time to catch her breath.

“It did. And I am so very inclined to be grateful” he whispered in her ear. “Let’s get out of here”

He opened a portal, to Lillandril.

“What are we doing here?”

“I told you, I’m inclined to be grateful. How does the idea of a calm couple of days sound to you?”

It sounded phenomenal. 

“Are you sure you can spare two days?”

“I can do whatever I want. Besides, I have already booked the best suite in town. It would be a pity not to make the most of it, especially since I’m told that the bathtub is more than big enough for the both of us”

Her eyes gleamed with mischief.

“Well, in that case…”


	11. Nothing is ever easy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sybil gets in trouble. Some hurt/comfort at the end.

Sybil came back to the Imperial City renewed from their little vacation. They had taken walks around the giant coral flats and seaside marshlands near Lillandril, a natural wonder that inspired awe in her every time; they had spent some time at a bathhouse, getting the most lavish treatments and cares; but mostly, they had been unable to keep their hands off each other.

She often wondered about what exactly was going on with her, why Abnur of all people and why such intensity in her aching. She had never cared too much for passion. She had taken lovers before, but never took a real interest in them. The passion that had always driven her was a certain hunger for knowledge and power; not power as an absolute, but as something more in the lines of power enough to live her life on her terms. Maybe it wasn’t so strange that she was so attracted to Abnur, after all. As far as knowledge and power went, he had more than plenty. But it wasn’t simply just that. The first thing she had liked about him was his wit, sarcastic, well-versed and sometimes deriding. She had liked him before knowing his standing, and when she did, it had stopped her from trying anything for a long time. And she had felt like something inside her had died with him, when she thought he was dead. Still, apart from her deepest fantasies, she would never have guessed that she would be as needy as she was for him. And it was a bit strange that it was corresponded by him; but not only in that regard, but also in his gentleness and emotional depth. It felt right. Their little vacation was perfect. Maybe there was nothing else to know about it.

Things had calmed down at the Elder Council, if calmed was the right word for that. At least there were no manifest threats to the High Chancellor’s leadership. Still, he didn’t take anything for granted, and was always vigilant. That particular Fredas afternoon, he met with Arvina at home, in private. Sybil had made herself scarce soon after greeting the him; she preferred to step out rather than being politely asked to leave. And so, she went for a stroll around the city. Her steps led her to the marketplace. She entertained herself checking the various wares available. She was about to ask for the price of some fabric when she noticed someone trying to get into her pockets. The thief fled with her coin purse, and she quickly cast an acceleration spell, and ran after him. The scoundrel was fast, though. Maybe he was using a potion. She pursued him through the streets, always making sure that the spell wouldn’t deplete. The thief made a turn, into an alley. She knew the place, and grinned. She was going to get him. 

And then, she didn’t. She was so focused on the chase and in keeping her spell up, that she didn’t notice a well disguised spell rune, placed around the corner. She ran straight into it. She realized what was happening, for a fraction of a second before the rune activated. It was too late, and the lighting spell hit her hard, and caught her without any real defense. It felt like she was burning inside out. It didn’t end there. She felt encased, unable to move her limbs, trapped with spectral chains.

“I can’t believe she fell for that” the pickpocket said. “Who wants to do it?”

There was him and another two men that looked like sorcerers. She couldn’t see any of their faces, covered in hoods and masks. 

“I will” one of the sorcerers said. 

“Remember, the orders are quick and clean, no unnecessary pain”

The mage grunted and approached her, with a summoned blade in one of his hands.

“Wait!” she cried. She needed a bit of time so she could work on the magic constricting her. She could try to twist it and absorb it. She was, after all, exceptionally talented in magicka manipulation. She just needed time. “I don’t understand”

“Really?”

“If I am to die I want to know the reason” she insisted.

One of the mages turned to the thief. 

“Maybe it’s the least she deserves”

“Nonsense, she knows perfectly well why” he dismissed. “Execute her already”

“No” the one with the blade said. “It is only fair that…”

Maybe it was the adrenaline rush resulting from contemplating a very likely possibility of death, maybe she was just lucky, but she managed free herself fast. With the magicka she absorbed, she was quick to arm herself with spells. She summoned shards and spears of light, and fought with the rage of a caged animal. Still, she was at a disadvantage of three against one, and she was unarmed and unarmored. It was a close and personal, bloody fight. When she calmed down, she realized that she had killed the three of them. She didn’t regret their deaths; it was their lives or hers. Still, she worried if someone saw or heard anything, or if someone could walk into her and the three corpses. Her first impulse was to flee the scene, but she didn’t. She checked them first. She took off their masks. Humans. A redguard and two bretons. She checked their pockets, and with heavy heart, she found Covenant insignias. Those men were Covenant army, and held rank. She took them and put them in her bag. Then, with she started casting a teleporting spell.  


She arrived home, yes, but at the kitchen. A minor miscalculation. Lucius ran to her from the other side of the room.

“Madame Geric!” 

He looked at her, worried. She guessed that after that charged lighting rune hitting her and the effort she had made to defend herself, without any gear to help her, not even a staff, she probably looked worse than she felt. And she felt sore, confused and disheartened. Lucius helped her get upstairs and then to the bedroom. She sat on the armchair, and fixed her eyes in the empty fireplace before her.

“Lord Tharn is still in his meeting with Chancellor Arvina…” he started, doubting.

“Right, I’ll wait” she muttered. “Don’t disturb him. Go back to your duties, please”

Lucius left and Sybil just sat there. Strangest of things, she felt her mind go blank. Everything seemed so distant, so unreal; the sounds so far away. 

“Sybil!” 

Abnur. She looked at him, and snapped out of it. 

“Weren’t you in a meeting?”

“Lucius came and told me the words we have for emergencies. I sent Arvina away”

“Oh” she said.

“What happened? Who did this?”

“I am not sure…” she replied. “Abnur, I killed them and left them there. We need to take care of the bodies”

She told him the exact location.

“Don’t worry about that” he said. “Can you stand up?”

“I am a bit beaten up but fine…”

She rose from the armchair, still holding her backpack in her hands, and he accompanied her to the next room. A bath was prepared there.

“For me?”

Abnur nodded.

“I’ll take that, if you don’t mind” he said, as he took the bag from her hands and put it on a bench. Sybil got out of her clothes, and noticed that they were stained with blood. Abnur picked them up and put them on the same bench as the backpack. When she was done, she entered the bathtub and just enjoyed the embrace of the steamy, warm water. He took a stool and sat next to her. He didn’t stand idly. With a wet cloth, and removed the blood from her face, carefully.

“Tell me what happened” he said.

Sybil started her account, as he passed a soft sponge though her skin. It felt so soothing, she was tempted to close her eyes and forget about everything. But every time she made a pause, he would courteously but firmly insist.

“So you killed them in self-defense” he stated, and kissed her shoulder. “Anything else? Any other detail?”

“Well…” she felt another kiss. “They were Covenant”

And then a tear escaped one of her eyes.

“Are you sure?”

“I got their insignias, in the bag” she replied, her voice trembling. “I don’t understand. Someone ordered them to kill me. Quick and clean, no extra suffering. Abnur, they said _execute_. They were my compatriots. I…”

She moved and got on her knees near the border, and she embraced him. She made his clothes wet, but he didn’t seem to care. He caressed her cheeks, and kissed her mouth, and she clung to that tenderness.

“Your knees are going to hurt soon” he said. “Sit back comfortably, and relax” 

He was right, of course, and she did. He moved and sat behind her; then poured a jar of water over her hair. Then, he started to wash it, although it felt more like a massage.

“I have a suspicion. I think it was Captain Kaleen”

“Who’s Kaleen?” he asked.

“Do you remember Captain Izradi al-Sentinel, from Arvina’s party?”

“Mmm…The redguard buccaneer?”

“Yes. Her name is Kaleen. We have some history and we are not in good terms. Well, she isn’t in good terms with me over a decision I made a long time ago. Stupidest of things, really. I refused to give her a powerful Ayleid weapon, and instead banished it to Oblivion. It was the sensible thing to do, but she resents me for that"

"Surely there's more to it" 

"Abnur…” she inhaled. “She’s a Covenant privateer and a spy”

He grabbed her hair with a strong, ungentle grip. She left out a hushed cry.

“Why did you keep that information to yourself?” he asked, lips to her ear.

“Because I am not a traitor!” she wept.

He softened his grip, and his fingers were once more kind, caressing. 

“Someone powerful in the Covenant clearly thinks otherwise” he said.

“But why?”

“You are my lover”

“But that doesn’t mean I betrayed them”

“It’s only reasonable that someone would get suspicious. And in such matters, I am afraid that a simple suspicion or doubt is enough to motivate a preemptive strike, especially when it is someone like you”

“Someone like me?”

“I assume that, given your service record, you just know too much… And it would explain why they spoke of orders and execution. And why you were supposed to know the reason”

“But such orders should have come sanctioned from above. I can’t picture High King Emeric ordering my execution. Not after all our history. He would never repay me with death”

“Even if he had proof that you were a traitor?”

“But I am not!”

“Let’s say that Kaleen forwarded a report on you. Would he give the order?”

“I-I don’t know. I’d like to think that he would at least given me an opportunity to defend myself, to explain myself…” she said, but she started to doubt. 

“Wouldn’t he order a merciful, quick and private death, in respect of your former efforts for the Covenant, instead of a trial and public execution that would surely taint and mud your past heroics?”

It made sense. So it had finally happened. She had been left orphaned, an outcast. She felt tears filling her eyes once more, and she didn’t repress them. She buried her face in her palms, and she cried, trembling silently. He kept caressing her, his fingers running through her back. When she regained her composure, he helped her out of the tub and covered her in towels. Tenderly, he thoroughly dried every inch of her body. Still covered, he carried her in his arms back to their room, and then he placed her on their bed.

“If you knew that this was going to happen, would you have acted differently?” he asked.

She knew he meant if she would have preferred not to be with him.

“I have no regrets”

He didn’t reply. He didn’t need to say anything. His eyes, his face, brightened up, as he smiled at her. It was pure, and honest. He went to the closets, and took some of her clothes from them. He chose a long and elegant tunic in the imperial style.

“You don’t have to worry” he said, as he removed the towels that concealed her and started dressing her. “You are with me now”

She wanted him to tell her that he would keep her safe. She knew that it was paternalistic and clichéd, but she needed to hear those words nonetheless. He laced up her tunic. 

“You’ve been a guest here a few months. You know that I’ll take care of you. I’ll protect you. I’ll cherish you. I’ll respect you, always” he continued. Then he took her hands, and caressed her wrists. “You are not a pariah; you are still yourself, and you are worth more than any banner. You don’t have to be an outcast. There’s a place for you. Here. With me”

She could be shattered, but she realized exactly what he was doing. Should she accept, she would be accepting assimilation to the Empire as well. She wasn’t completely sure that she was ready to do so. Still, would it hurt that much? She desperately wanted to take what he was offering. She looked into those icy-blue eyes of his, and simply nodded. He pulled her closer, and his embrace felt like home.


	12. Distraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little, indulgent steamy chapter. Nothing too graphic.

Sybil was reading, silently, in the desk she had at Abnur’s study. She had spent a lot of time learning about imperial history and culture. If she wasn’t a guest anymore, if Cyrodiil was now her home, she wanted to know what there was to know; and Abnur had given her quite the reading list. He was working at his own desk, across the room. She could hear the quill running on the parchment, as he wrote. At some point, he groaned and put the quill away. She closed her book and approached him.

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

“It seems I’ve lost my focus” he replied, his gaze following every curve of her figure.

“Maybe I can help you with that”

He made a gesture for her to sit on his lap, and she complied.

“Perhaps you can” he said, as he lifted up her tunic. “Would you like to help me?”

She pressed herself closer.

“I’d like that. Just tell me how”

“So obliging, so willing…” his fingers found their way between her tights. “And so needy” he whispered in her ear. 

“I’m not needy…” she left out a moan as he slid a finger inside her.

Well, maybe she was. She leaned and kissed him in the neck, repeatedly; his breath accelerating as she guided his hand. As always, he was nothing if not well-practiced, and she savored his attentions, her body taking over and following his touch. And then, all of the sudden, he withdrew his hands, leaving her clinging to nothing. 

“What?” she complained.

“You said you weren’t needy” he smirked.

“Are you serious?” 

“Just tell me how much of a needy woman you are and we will continue”

“I am not going to beg” she stated. It wasn’t like the idea of it didn’t appeal to her; on the contrary, she found it rather alluring, but at that moment she simply wished to oppose it, for the sake of opposing.

“Oh, well. Your loss then” 

His calm and indifferent voice and demeanor were in radical contrast with what Sybil knew, felt, going on beneath her. 

“Not just my loss, I’d say” she said, as she tried to reach the breeches under his tunic. 

He stopped her.

“Don’t even think of it” he said, severe. 

“Come on, Abnur” she said sweetly, making sheep’s eyes at him. He held her gaze, and didn’t move. She kissed the skin of his neck, and bit his ear. “You want this as much as I do. Be reasonable”

When it came to be obstinate, he would always win, but, after a few moments, he grinned and she felt his index finger slowly working on her once more. Maybe too slowly.

“Tell me about your Thalmor” he ordered.

“My _what_?” she asked, puzzled.

“The libertine that gave you that book on proper Altmeri coition” 

She never had a Thalmor lover, and nobody had given her that  _Guide to appropriate methods of procreation_ . She had come by it by accident, thought it was funny and kept it. Still, she found it very interesting that Abnur brought it into conversation in that moment, and more even to think that it had occupied his mind so as to keep him from his work.

“What would you like to know?”

“Describe him”

“I remember his torso and his back, covered in capricious tattoos of golden ink. His hair, silver, and his eyes, cyan, intense …” she gave a vague description.

“He gave you that book so you could learn how to please him, didn’t he?”

She nodded. She could imagine were that was going. 

“The last part of the volume, if I am not mistaken, is what interested him. The methods that were not for reproduction, the ones reserved for the eventuality that the Altmer would like to take pleasure from other, lesser, races”

How could he possibly know that such a chapter did indeed exist? The book was still on the bottom of her backpack. Had he been going through her things? No, he wouldn’t do that. She couldn’t picture him peeping around her stuff like that. He was resourceful. He had probably found another copy, somewhere. Needless to say, she found that particular chapter very stimulating. Those Altmer were very kinky.

“Yes” she said, and hoped that he would change to a faster pace, that he would allow her to fully enjoy herself. What he was doing was torture, simple, sweet torture; but he continued.

“Were you a dutiful concubine and learned it well?”

She had studied that book with great interest, although she had never really put it into practice. 

“Yes” she nodded, and he finally started to work towards truly pleasing her.

“Did you like it, Sybil, being treated so?” he asked, when she neared the edge. “Did you enjoy the slightly humiliating sense of submission, of being kept and used by someone else? Do you delight in fantasizing about such ideas?”

Sometimes she wondered if she favored the fantasy rather than the actual thing, and she often reached the conclusion that, indeed, she preferred to keep things as harmless fancies. All these months, that had only been silent subtext. They had never openly discussed it; she kept it to herself, secretly, when he pleased her. It was a bit of a shock that he had decided to put it into words just then, but it only encouraged her.

“Yes!” she exhaled, with a faith blush on her cheeks. She was close, and fear that he would withdraw his hand again invaded her. “Keep going” she whispered, desperate.

“Ask me nicely”

“Please” she moaned. That was as much as she was going to give in that moment. It seemed to be enough, though. He delivered, and she closed her eyes and trembled as she let go of everything else. She remained there, in his warmth and closeness, for a bit. She felt his lips on the skin of her neck, and her ear, as he whispered:

“Show me an example of what you have learned”

He gently but firmly started to push her down. He had never asked that of her before. She got on her knees, and looked him in the eyes, raising an eyebrow.

“Only if you are fine with it” he added, softly, although he couldn’t completely mask the eagerness in his voice. She found it delightful.

Her response came in the form of action. He had been holding back all that time, and it didn’t take long for him to mutter a warning, his voice breaking among heavy breaths. She kept going, until the end. 

“Sweet Saint Alessia” he gasped, as she climbed back on his lap. He pulled her closer and kissed her mouth.

She curled up around him, in an affectionate embrace. Then she felt a bit embarrassed about the things she had acknowledged to him.

“Abnur, I want you to know that I, what I…” she started, blushing. 

“Now, now, it’s all right. I am no stranger to desire and its turns and intricacies. Yours can be like an illusion spell, ethereal in its suggestions, the allure always lurking in your mind” he caressed her. “It only shows itself in half-light, and that’s fine. I love it that way, you beautiful creature”

She felt relieved he understood.

“Let’s keep it as subtext, in that half-light, for now”

“Whatever you wish. Just know that if you ever want to explore such uncharted territory, I’ll be more than willing to do so with you. You can ask anything of me. Anything you want”

She gave him a playful smile.

“Oh, really?”

He nodded.

“Then, Abnur…” she inhaled.

“Yes?”

“Where is the Amulet of Kings?” she exhaled.

He left out a low chuckle.

“Good try, you cheeky minx, good try” he smirked. “Off you go”

She kissed his forehead and his cheekbones and his lips before leaving his lap and going back to her desk. She kept reading and he kept working in silence for the rest of the afternoon.


	13. Grave and faithful counsel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sybil gets political, as she usually does.

Sybil didn’t change the decorations on her study, but started to dress more and more in the Cyrodiilic style. Abnur had commissioned not only several outfits, but also some robes and a beautiful armor for her. The traditional golden, red and tan color palettes suited her perfectly, matching with her skin, eyes and hair. Maybe it was a drastic reaction to her murder attempt, but she had the certainty that she actually liked wearing those clothes. She would still wear her Psijic pendant with it, and kept it visible, and used her staff, also in the style of the Order. Other than that, she used the Psijic full regalia only when Abnur expressly asked her to do so, in special, official occasions. He didn't seem to do it as much as before.  


Speaking of the Order, she hadn’t heard from them yet. She guessed that she was doing what was required just nicely. Keeping Abnur in the right path seemed like something anyone could do. He usually acted with temperance, prudence and proportionality. Maybe her job was simply useless, and that thought made her feel a bit dizzy. She wanted to feel like she was doing her part; but all she did was listening, observing and discussing whatever matters and issues he would share with her. To be fair, those matters were plenty. He discussed almost every move he would make with her first.

That day, while Abnur was at the Council, she spent some time in his library, and then moved to the arcane study, and at last, to his labyrinthine vaults, in the basement. He had every magical item possible there. She wandered around the underground halls and rooms, and tinkered with some of his artifacts; but just the ones that were protected by the simplest magical barriers. She wasn’t completely sure of how he would feel about it, or if she was even allowed to do that. That was a part of the house he hadn’t showed her; he had simply showed her the entrance and advised not to go too deep into it alone. He had said a thousand times that she could go and do whatever she wished, though. And she wanted to entertain herself with his things. Complex and probably dangerous things. She wondered if he had the Amulet of Kings there, somewhere. She had been to the vaults several times, and she knew that she hadn’t even seen the half of them. They were just too big, and too tangled. At some point, she noticed footsteps behind her.  


“Well, well” she heard him say. “Caught you with your hand in the cookie jar, I see”

“I…”

She felt his arm around her neck, pulling her against him. 

“I’ve known of your little expeditions to the catacombs for quite a while” he whispered in her ear, and then bit it. 

“I am sorry” she muttered, as his free hand caressed her hair.

“Why?” he asked.

“I should have told you”

“You think so, hmm?” 

She nodded, still trapped in that grip. She was enjoying it, and he knew that.

“Were you having fun?” he asked.

She nodded emphatically. 

“Y-you showed me the entrance…” she exhaled.

“I did, because I wanted to know, to observe what you would do. I’ve known of your little expeditions since the first time you set foot here”

“Do you think I am your plaything?” she cried.

“Yes” he purred in hear ear.

Just that word, the way he said it, and his arm around her neck, was enough to spur a hungry, pulsating response from her core. It was too easy, almost embarrassing, she thought, and prayed that he didn’t notice, not yet. If he did, he didn’t act accordingly.

“Do you know why I advised against venturing here alone, Sybil?” 

“No”

“I designed the defenses of this place so they inhibit portal and teleportation magic, to keep intruders out... and everything inside. In other words, if you get lost in here, you cannot escape, not easily at least. I’d hate to think that you would get lost deep within this place, or fall prey to one of its many traps”

“You’d come to the rescue, wouldn’t you?”

He let go of her, and she turned to him.

“Of course” he replied. “Still, I would prefer if you would save yourself the trouble. Just don’t go further than this room. It is deep enough, and there are plenty of toys for you to play with here and in the halls before this one”

“Fine…” she said.

“Let’s go back home”

She followed him to the entrance, and then upstairs. She realized that night had already fallen. How long had she been down there? They went to the dining room, and she noticed that supper was ready. 

“How was today’s session?” she asked, after a while.

“Trying and tedious, as usual” he replied. “I’m thinking about having meetings once every two weeks instead of once every week, or even longer periods of time if there isn’t an urgent need”

“Wouldn’t that look like you are trying to arrogate more power, like a movement to overshadow the Council?”

“I am the High Chancellor. Without an Emperor, I already have such power and I already overshadow the Council” he simply replied.

“It almost sounds like you want to put the Council aside”

“Would that be so terrible? You cannot imagine the amount of time and energy it takes me to make my fellow chancellors listen to reason, to forget about their petty personal miseries and work together for our land. And don’t get me started about keeping the dissidents in line”

“Abnur…” she said, trying to mask her disapproval.

“Let me finish. I wouldn’t want the Ruby Throne for myself. I’m not a fool, but I am capable enough and I have the legal right to rule and lead Cyrodiil until a new Emperor rises. Our laws are quite clear on that. If I wanted I could invoke the powers and prerogatives that are rightfully mine. Why would I want the Council holding me back? The Empire is on a turning point, and I know what must be done”

“I won’t be the one to deny your vision”

“Then why do you disapprove? It’s legitimate and it responds to a real need. Needless to say, it would be only temporary. The moment a new Emperor is appointed I would give up those exceptional powers”

He was very vehement, and seemed to truly believe his own words. She took a sip of her glass of water.

“I didn’t say I disapprove” she replied, carefully with a low voice.

“You didn’t need to say it. So tell me, why? Speak up”

“First, I want to say that if someone is to be entrusted with such powers, I couldn’t think of anyone more fit than you. Nevertheless, you know that a measure like that would disrupt the weak balance Cyrodiil rests upon. You want unity so all resources work towards the same goal, but that unity would only be a fiction. Overthrowing the Council or reducing its powers and competences so it is simply a decorative institution won’t make dissidence disappear. And you know that perfectly well. Besides, it would give a rather grim image of you, an image that would tarnish your best efforts for the greater good”

“Tell me the word, Sybil. You are dying to tell me”

“They will brand you as an opportunistic tyrant”

“Yet some others would brand me as weak for not taking power. And you know that I couldn’t care less about what people think about me. I care only for what’s good for the Empire”

“So you think you taking command unilaterally will lead to what’s best?”

“It will make it a lot easier”

“I don’t think so” she insisted. “Would you risk another war?”

“My rivals wouldn’t call for a rebellion, if that’s what you are afraid of. We’ve been seeing too much bloodshed for far too long. We are still rebuilding and healing. Nobody will be ready to mobilize men and resources for another conflict, not yet, and certainly not against their fellow countrymen. That’s why this is the perfect time for taking control, Sybil. I’ll have enough time to implement the most urgent policies, and by the time a move against me could be done, I would have won over much of the former dissidence and secured my position”

“Tsk” she uttered.

“I expected more from you” he said.

She sighed, and looked at him in the eyes. 

“Abnur, you sell it well. I almost agree with you, but…”

“Continue”

“If you were as sure as you sound, you wouldn’t be discussing it with me. You would have probably just notified me of your decision” she started. “The fact that you want my opinion, even though you probably knew it beforehand, makes me think that you wanted me to stop you from doing it. You want me to convince you that it is a bad idea. And it is, Abnur. You don’t need to put aside the Council, you need to _lead_ the Council. That’s how you will show your strength, by showing that you are not afraid and that you can handle these men, keeping them in line, but not removing them. Lead them, like you’ve always done. Is it a harder way? Maybe, yes. But since when do you prefer to choose the easier way instead of the right one? You are the most cunning, clever and resourceful man I know. You’ll manage, Abnur”

She wanted to tell him to deal with it, but she deemed she had said enough. He stared at her, silently stroking his beard, for a while. His face was quite cryptic, and his gaze, whatever kind of gaze was, felt very intense. Eventually, he spoke. 

“Finish your food and do it fast” he said, assertive and serious.

“Oh?” she raised an eyebrow.

“There’s an urgent matter I wish to discuss with you. Upstairs” he added, with a smirk.


	14. In full light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: things get smutty. Smut with plot.
> 
> Also, let us all remember that Abnur isn't stupid.

As soon as they entered the room, Abnur locked the door behind them and, with a snap of his fingers, the fireplace kindled warmly. She was about to tell him that he was a showoff, but was interrupted by an urgent, hungry kiss from him. One of his hands grasped at the back of her neck, while the other wandered down, between her tights, cupping her through the fabric of her tunic. 

“I heard you” he whispered, his voice deep, as he caressed her over the cloth in a steady rhythm, pressing against her, and making her immediately wet. “Such discernment, coming from those rip, wet lips”

He opened her tunic just so he could slip a finger inside her.

“That lovely mouth that sucks my cock so well”

She blushed at the sudden vulgarity, and something else. He smirked as he slid a second finger.

“I wonder what else I can make that mouth do” he breathed in her ear, as her thumb started working on her clit. 

She trembled, slightly moving her hips, mimicking his pace, aching for more; but his pace kept on being slow and steady for a while. If he kept it like that, she knew that she wasn’t going to have release. She left out a silent cry as he went faster. Yes, yes, she thought, breathing heavily. She only needed him to keep at it a bit longer. With dismay, she felt him withdrawing his hand from her.

“Lick it clean” 

He voiced it as if there was no room for debate, and she obeyed. She took the hand he offered and licked every drop from his fingers. If anything, that only added to her arousal. When she was done, he cleaned his hand with the fabric of her half-opened robe.

“Strip” he ordered. 

Sybil rushed to comply with his order, and as soon as she removed the last of her clothes, he manhandled her and pushed her on the bed, on her back. Still with his clothes on, he made her open her legs wide for him, and placed himself between them. 

“Tonight, I am going to teach your pretty mouth to beg. Properly” he stated with a grin, calmly and with confidence, his gaze fixed on the wet display before him.

She felt the need to be challenging.

“I’d like to see you tr…” her speech was interrupted by a moan. 

He had swiftly buried his face between her tights, and had started a relentless assault on her. It was the first time he had her in such a way. She had never asked him to do so, partially because her previous experiences with that sort of thing with other lovers had left her indifferent, partially out of embarrassment; and he had never offered it. Soon, she noticed that he was quite experienced. At first, he worked her fast and hard, almost brutally, driving her, panting, close to the edge with his lips and tongue. And then, before she could finish, he drastically changed the pace and manner. She panted a complaint, but he didn’t care. He continued his ministrations, but taking his time, slowly, gently. It could almost pass for sweet, if she didn’t know that he was doing so to torture her. His cares were enough to keep her wet and wanting, aching and soar, but never enough to grant her release. She wondered if he would grow tired of it, snap and take her, but he continued for what it felt like a long time. 

“Don’t you ever tire?” she managed to ask.

He stopped, and emerged to look at her. 

“No” he grinned, arrogant. “I won’t stop until I break you, you beautiful creature”

And he resumed his assault. That time, he also used a finger on her. She cursed between breaths, hips rocking, trembling and clenching her fists against the bed-sheets in agonizing pleasure. The only thing she could think of was of him inside her, filling her, soothing the ache that was burning her inside out. The more she thought about it, the more she suffered from the lack of it. 

“I can’t take it anymore” she gasped.

His mouth released her, but his finger remained where it was.

“You will take all of it, Sybil, and then some”   


“Then give it to me” she defied. “Give me something more”

“Needy slut” he purred, as he stimulated her further. “Say it. Say what you are”

In that moment, she didn’t even care.

“I am a needy slut!” she cried, her face flushed. It hadn’t been that terrible. She felt relieved to have said that. “I am your needy slut and I need _you_ ”

For a second, a warm smile and loving gaze crossed his face, but he went back to his dominant role immediately. 

“Tell me what you need exactly” 

She was no prude whatsoever, but she had always found it difficult to say such things aloud. He asked that of her because he knew that. If that was what he wanted and what it would take, she would definitely try. She inhaled. 

“I need you to claim me, to put me on my hands and knees so you can have your way with me and fuck me breathless, urgently. I need to be well used, ravaged and filled so rough that I’ll keep feeling your cock even after you spilled your seed inside me”

A moderate blush appeared on his cheeks, but his eyes were shadowed with lust. He kissed her, almost violently, and then he forcibly made her turn, until she was down on all fours. She heard the sound of fabric, and then she felt him, pressing himself against her wetness, teasing her, but not giving her what she wanted. She groaned and moved her hips, trying to catch him, to no avail. He leaned, biting and kissing the curve of her neck.

“Are you ready to beg?” 

She didn’t need to see his face to know that he was smirking. 

“Please” 

With a single, forceful thrust, he entered her, his whole length filling her. Yes, she thought. But then, he slowly pulled out. 

“Beg for real” he ordered, unable to mask his impatience any longer.

“Please, please, fuck me, I beg of you. Please, I am hurting” she exhaled, desperate. She found it liberating, and somewhat addictive. She had started, and she couldn’t help but continue uttering inflamed, indecent supplications, even while he took her. He did all she had asked for, and then some, and when she finally came, she did it with a sweet plea on her lips. 

“You are going to be my undoing” he whispered, softly, as he lied next to her after they finished.

She chuckled and lied on one of her sides, and he instinctively started caressing her, slowly and tenderly, following the lines of her figure with his calloused fingertips. It was soothing, and peaceful, her body completely relaxed, so she closed her eyes and enjoyed the pleasure of his touch.

“I notice many things, Sybil” he murmured, after a while. 

“Mmmmh?” 

“The way you’ve been acting, for example. You are truly acting like a Psijic. What is it you call it? Grave and faithful counsel, the instrument your order uses to endowing good men with power and making powerful men good”

“You’ve been doing your research” she murmured.

“Now, don’t lie to me, Sybil. Tell me, is that what they sent you to do here?”

“I believe so”

He caressed her still.

“I guess I deserve it. I wanted a Psijic and now I got one”

“But that’s not why I am _here_ ” she said, suddenly anxious. “It was after I arrived. I came to the Imperial City because you asked me to do so, and I am _here_ now for no other reason that because I love you”

“Yes, I know that”

“I don’t want you to think that I have a hidden agenda or that I am trying to… I don’t know. I don’t want you to think that this isn’t real”

“Relax” he whispered. “I only brought it up because you are in a strange situation”

“How so?”

“Grave and faithful counsel. Faithful to whom?”

“Faithful to you”

“And to your Order” he added. “I’ve read about the relationships formed between Psijics and the lords they ally themselves to. Is this what this is?”

“That’s what you wanted, wasn’t it?”

“I wanted to show that the Order was behind me, through you, and it turns out it happened for real”

“So what’s wrong?”

“I don’t want you to suffer ill consequences for any of this. I’ve read what happens when the lord you are faithful to makes you go against the Old Ways of order. You are bound to obey, even if it means betraying your principles; or you could abandon your lord, which will bring shame and you would be banished from Artaeum. Some doctrine defends that the only reasonable thing for the Psijics to do is neither of these options but to kill themselves”

“Yes, I know all of that”

“Sybil, I don’t want you to find yourself in that predicament”

“You shouldn’t really worry about those rules too much. Officially, you are not my _lord_. I am simply with you. It’s an atypical situation that allows certain flexibility” she said, and turned to face him. “And you would never force me to do anything against my will or principles”

“That’s a promise” he said, and pulled her closer, so he could kiss her lips.


	15. Turn of events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right, back to plot.

That afternoon, when she came back to her study, with a cup of tea in her hands, Sybil found an unexpected visitor waiting: Captain Kaleen. Her defensive posture turned relaxed when she saw it was only Sybil, and she sheathed her blade.

“Thank the Divines it’s you!” she cried. “I need your help”

“You have some nerve coming here” Sybil replied, and left her teacup on one of the shelves. “How dare you come into my study after what you’ve done and ask for my help?”

“I don’t know what you are talking about”

She went to her desk and, with a little key, opened one of the drawers. She took out the three Covenant insignias she had looted from her attacker’s bodies.

“That’s what I mean. Explain that”

Kaleen looked at the insignias, and then at Sybil. She was visibly confused.

“Our insignias. What of them?”

“Stop playing games!” Sybil roared, Chains of golden light were summoned and restricted Kaleen’s limbs, holding her in place. “Why did you do it? I was no danger to the Covenant. I was not a traitor. Yet conveniently after meeting you at that party, a team of Covenant elite agents try to execute me in broad daylight! I want to know why you did it and how you did it. What did you make up? What did you tell the Covenant about me?”

Kaleen’s eyes opened wide, in horror.

“No!” she cried. “Whatever happened, it wasn’t me, I swear. You have to believe me. Look, I know we’ve had our differences in the past. You and I have never been friends, but we’ve always worked towards the same goal, towards the same ideal”

“What if you believed I don’t share that goal any longer, like, for example, being the High Chancellor’s lover? Wouldn’t you think I switched sides? ”

“Even if I thought you did, I would always remember that you saved my life in Shornhelm. That debt is personal and stronger than anything else”

Sybil wanted to believe those words. She had no taste for interrogations.

“Let’s say I believe you” she told her. “How did you get in here?”

“After out encounter at Arvina’s party, I… investigated your whereabouts. Followed you and watched”

“You stalked me”

“I did not stalk you. I simply wanted to make sure I knew where to reach you in case I needed to do so. And yes, I also wanted to know why you were in the company of the head of the Tharn family. Once I found out where you lived and why you were with him, I stopped”

“So what is it that you want, Kaleen?”

“I told you, I need your help. My cover has been blown. They’ll kill me, Sybil”

Shit, she thought. Sybil knew immediately that it was her fault, because she had told Abnur that Kaleen was a spy in a moment of weakness after surviving the attempt on her life. What she did not expect was that the reaction would come so late. Maybe they have kept up appearances so they could learn more about her network and intentions, making her believe that she was safe right until the moment she wasn’t useful anymore. And now her life was at stake. If on top of that she was innocent as she claimed… Sybil felt the weight of guilt and responsibility crushing her chest, but kept a straight face.

“And how exactly do you think I can be of help?” she asked, with a neutral voice.

“I need to get out of the City, safely, and out of Cyrodiil, north, to Craglorn. I have contacts near Elinhir. I’ll be safe there. But first I need to retrieve Nicolene. She’s in Chorrol, working on her own assignment”

“It’s not in my hands to grant that”

“You share bed with the most powerful man in the Empire. Please, Sybil, convince him to unofficially help me. Please, I don’t want to die, not the way spies do when they get caught” Kaleen’s voice faltered. “I’ll be in your debt, and I’ll do anything in my power to get to the bottom of what happened. I swear I’ll find those responsible. Just don’t call the guards. Help me, please”

Sybil unsummoned the chains, letting her loose.

“I am inclined to believe you. I want to know who gave the order and why, nothing else for now. Don’t say or do anything in my name”

“Of course”

“Now, stay here, quietly. I’ll be back shortly”

As she walked towards Abnur’s library, where she knew he was working, she wondered what she would tell him. As soon as she set foot on his study, he looked up from his papers, at her.

“Here to distract me from my duties?” he smirked.

She approached him, and knelt beside him, her head at the height of his thigh.

“I need a favor” she said, softly, gazing into his eyes. “You won’t like it”

“That bad you have to grovel? Do you plan to service me as part of your bargain?”

“What a dirty mind!” she chuckled. “No, I’m kneeling because I want you to pet me”

She knew that he liked doing so.

“That pleases me as well” he said with a warm smile, and caressed her hair and the back of her neck with his fingertips, softly. “Tell me of that favor”

“I’ve got Captain Kaleen in my study. She’s asking for my help”

“That spy that ruined your reputation?”

“The thing is she swears she knows nothing about it, that she is innocent”

“Do you believe her?”

She nodded.

“Her cover is blown. She needs help to make it back to Hammerfell. Just to Craglorn… with a stop in Chorrol. I was thinking maybe you could help her”

“Sybil, why do you care?”

“It is my fault that her life is in danger. I was fast and wrong in judgment, I put the blame on her because it was easy, and I told you of her true identity because I wanted petty revenge”

“I thought you did it because it was the right thing to do. Remember where you allegiances lie” he said, caressing her still.

She planted a little kiss on his thigh.

“I know where my allegiances lie. I just don’t want to see an innocent person pay with blood”

“A spy is hardly innocent”

“Please, Abnur. Kaleen saved my life when I first escaped Coldharbour. I was adrift at sea, and she and her crew rescued me. I couldn’t live with myself if she were to be tortured and murdered because I ran my mouth with you”

He sighed.

“Sybil, I was the one that handled the operation regarding her since you told me she was a spy. And it was me who deemed it was time to eliminate her. Did you know that?”

“No” she murmured.

“Now you expect me to forget all about it and help her safely back to the Covenant? Moreover, you expect me to get her to Chorrol, where her associate is waiting, so both of them can escape Cyrodiil? Don’t look so surprised, Sybil. I know many things”

“Please”

“All of that just because you feel bad about yourself? You knew, when you told me, that there would be consequences. Honestly, I thought you were committed to our work for this Empire”

“I am!” she cried. “But is it _our_ work, Abnur, even when you managed that intelligence operation behind my back?”

“Of course it is our work. Intelligence operations are reserved, and you know that. That doesn’t change the fact that you are a vital support for me, in many senses. And that’s why I don’t like the idea that you could change your mind so easily. You are not Covenant anymore. You are with me. Telling me she was a spy was the right thing to do, and the information we gathered from her was useful to uncover a whole network. It was a great service, my love. Now the threat must be dealt with, permanently”

He spoke with affection, and his hand was still on her, giving her those sweet attentions she always craved for.

“Please, Abnur. Forget about alliances and conflicts, just this once. You said you’ve already got valuable intelligence. The rest of the network, I don’t care about them. Kill them, torture them, do whatever you want. Just let Kaleen go, and let her take Nicolene back home. Please. It’s just two lives”

“It’s not two common lives. They are the head of the network. It doesn’t seem like a good idea”

“Abnur, I am begging you. For real”

“Look at me” he ordered. She looked up, and he didn’t stop stroking her. “There’s something you are not telling me. It isn’t just about you feeling bad about all that, isn’t it? What has she offered you?”

Damn that man, she thought. He was too clever, too cunning for her. She hated that she wasn’t able to keep things from him, just as he kept things from her.

“She promised help uncovering the truth about the men that attacked me. Who gave the order and why”

“Are you hoping to clear your name?”

“Of course I do!”

“And when you do, would you go back to the Covenant’s arms?”

There was a trace of fear in his voice as he asked her that.

“No, Abnur. But you know as well as I do that I deserve to have my name cleared. It is my right, and it is only fair”

He went silent for a while, with his gaze lost somewhere in front of him, passing his fingers through her hair distractedly. She began to feel a bit painful on her legs, but she didn’t dare to move. He looked at her, and must have seen a hint of pain on her face, for he rose from his chair and helped her stand up.

“I don’t like this, but I’ll do it”

“Thank you, I…”

“We can talk about it later” he said, interrupting her. “Let’s solve this mess”

Abnur led the way to her study. Kaleen was eager and nervous, and gazed at him with fear.

“Relax, Captain” he said. “It would seem that today is your lucky day”

“I’ll believe so when the day is done” she replied.

“You surely understand that I cannot give you any document for safe passage nor I can order my men to escort you, or the guards to look away”

Kaleen nodded.

“Good. I hope you are ready to go now. I’ll open a portal to Chorrol. Luckily for you the guards and forces there don’t know about you yet. You can get your friend and make it to the border with Hammerfell before the region is on alarm. I’ll give you three days. In three days, Chorrol will be notified that two dangerous Covenant agents are trying to cross the border to Craglorn. If they catch you, you are on your own”

“Name your price, Chancellor”

“No price for you. But if I ever know that you or Nicolene are back in Cyrodiilic soil, I’ll have you both executed without a trial”

“Seems fair”

Abnur started to cast the portal spell. Kaleen looked at Sybil in the eyes.

“I won’t forget this” she told her.

Sybil felt a bit awkward, and prayed Kaleen would never know that her dire situation was her fault.

“Take care of yourself” Sybil said.

Kaleen gave her a small smile and disappeared through the portal. Once she was gone, Abnur stopped holding his spell. Sybil turned to him.

“Three days. That was very generous of you”

“I didn’t do it out of generosity” he pointed out.

“Thank you nonetheless” she said. “I’m obliged to you”

“Nonsense. There is no price, no debt to be repaid when it’s out of love, Sybil”

He embraced her, and she buried her face on his shoulder.

“I love you” he whispered.

“I love you too”

She remained in his arms a little longer.

“However, this does not set a precedent. Understood?” he added, still holding her close.

Sybil nodded. She took one of his hands and pressed her lips against its skin. She planted small kisses on his palm and fingers, and then her lips found her way to his torso, his neck, his lips, his mouth. She kissed him slowly and gently, and he corresponded with warmth and kindness.

“The things you make me do, my beautiful creature…” he purred in her ear.


	16. Games at parties, or how Sybil learned to stop worrying and love social events

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about that title. Titles are hard. 
> 
> Warning: some dirty talk and steamy bits. My hand slipped. There's also plot, because I like stuff intertwined.

Sybil stormed into their bedroom with an angry gesture, followed by Abnur. He closed the door quietly, and he watched as her anger gave in to a certain sadness.

“Speak to me” he said, approaching her from behind.

They had just come home from one of those high society parties in which Abnur was forced to be present. 

“I overheard them talking about me” she said. “Apparently now they call me _the tamed Lion_. Others prefer refer to me as _the Chancellor’s housecat_.”

“I can make them pay if you wish”

“No, that would only make me look weaker” she replied.  


“I told you before we went to that party that it was held by one of my rivals. The level of hostility there was exceptional. They probably said it just because they knew you were listening”

“Oh, I am sure of that”

She started taking off the jewels. Those stupid earrings were a real pain; they made her ears hurt, the skin reddened in some sort of injury. She made a hissing sound as she removed them. Abnur walked to her and examined her, worried.

“It’s fine. It will go away. It used to happen to me a lot, that’s why I stopped using earrings, years ago” she said. “I guess my skin had enough of them”

“Yet you’ve been using them frequently, for social gatherings. Why, Sybil?”

“You gave them to me. I thought I was required to use them, I thought you expected it of me and, well, I thought you liked they way they make me look…” She thought that she sounded silly.  


“They do look good on you” he agreed, and caressed her cheeks. “But not at the expense of your comfort. Pleasure looks better on you, better than anything else”

“It’s a pity, though. The pieces are exquisite” she sighed.

“I can have them repurposed. Don’t worry about that”

She caught his hands in hers and placed them on her. 

“Would you undress me?” she asked.

“Gladly”

He took his time, his hands gentle and thoughtful, almost caressing her out of her outfit. She could only think just how lucky she was to have him. With the same care, he dressed her with her nightgown, and sat beside her, on the bed. His hand rested on her shoulder, his fingers circling on her skin.

“You are still tense”

She was.

“I’m not” she said. “I’m just tired”

She crawled under the blankets, and Abnur followed soon, after changing and turning off all lights. She turned her back on him, and he embraced her, covering her back with his body. 

“Do you know what bothers me?” she said after a while.

“Tell me”

“The fact that they care more about me being a commoner, a Breton lowborn, than anything I’ve ever done, which, honestly, is much more than most of them”

“That you have” 

“At first I didn’t think it would bother me, but it does. It’s not in the same intensity in every event, but it’s always there. It makes me want to impale them with my shards”

He kissed her shoulder.

“We can’t have you doing that”

His beard tickled the sensitive skin of her neck.

“There are ways to put an end to all that. I could wed you” he said.

What in Oblivion had he just said? 

“Abnur, have you just proposed?”

“I guess I have”

“Are you serious?”

“Yes, why not? You would become a Tharn and your problem would be solved”

She sighed. 

“No, not like that, I won’t”

He made her turn to face him.

“You dare to deny me?” he asked, with a hint of amusement in his voice. 

“Not _you_. I am simply rejecting that horrible proposal. I don’t want to marry out of pragmatism, like a transaction. If that’s the only reason for us to wed, it would be better if we wouldn’t”

She didn’t need to say more than those words. She didn’t want to tell him that she would happily become his whatever number wife, if only he could stop making up pretenses such as that in order to ask her hand. 

“Spoken like a true lowborn” he teased her. 

“Shut up” she giggled.

He pushed her beneath him, his mouth against hers, thirsty.

“If I ever feel like asking you again, I’ll try to meet your standards, my love. If I ever feel like it again” he whispered in her ear.

\------------

She couldn’t believe she had been dragged to yet another party. To be fair, there weren’t too many, but that particular one came only a week later after the last one. Abnur said that it was important that he’d be there, and insisted that she must be his companion. So she said yes. He didn’t elaborate on the reason why, though. He despised parties just as much as she did. And he despised the host, Chancellor Scipio, or so she thought. 

She wore her newest dress, a gift he had commissioned for her. It was flowing, dark blue, with tiny stars embroidered in golden threads. It looked like the midnight sky. His outfit was just in his usual style, nothing new or striking. He offered her his arm before entering Scipio’s palace, and she took it. 

As soon as they walked in, the theater began. It was all greetings, small talk, absurd. As soon as the little group they were surrounded by started to scatter, she felt Abnur’s breath on the back of her neck.

“You are being very good” he whispered, his voice deeper than usual. “Keep at it and I shall reward you”

She opened her eyes wide and looked at him. He gave her a calmed look, and acted as he hadn’t said anything. He led her to another group of nobles, and she listened as they talked about banalities, and then, on to the next. His hand rested on her back as he talked, and he was distractedly caressing her through the fabric of her dress. That particular conversation was unbearable. They were talking about budget and taxation, some technicalities of the Council’s latest decree. Eventually, the group was dispersed as well. She immediately felt his lips on her hear.

“I won’t wait for us to get home” He worded it like a threat, and she shivered, blushing.

“Abnur, please” she murmured.

“Have I said something improper?” 

No, he did not. She sighed and looked at her empty glass. He took it from her hands.

“Allow me”

He walked away and watched him approach one of the tables. The amount of food and drink there was almost obscene. She looked around, and noticed Chancellor Arvina staring at her, from the other side of the room. She held his gaze, and he silently bowed his head towards her, with a smile.

“Look at him. The knob wouldn’t even know how to please you, how to work you into the slut you secretly are”

Someone passed by and she gave them a nervous smile, not knowing why. As soon as everyone was at a reasonable distance, he continued.

“You want me to drag you to a quiet hallway, and you want me to use you as I please because you like to be my harlot”

She took a deep breath, trying to ignoring the fact that his words were having an effect on her. She noticed Abnur examining her face.

“Don’t tell me you are already wet” he whispered, with a smirk.

She gave him a mortified look, and his smile turned diabolical. She took a sip at the spiced wine and told herself that nobody could hear their whispers. She was probably right.

“This is what you are going to do” he said, very low, so only she could understand his words. “You are going to dance for me, with Arvina. I want a perfect display of the most refined Cyrodiilic parlor dances. And I want you to think of me while at it”

He made a pause and gave a quick glance around.

“You’ll think of my full length inside that soaking cunt of yours. If you do it well, I might take you to a dark corner, sit you on my lap, lift up your dress and have my fill of you. I’ll use you well”

She felt her mouth go dry, and she felt yet another wave of aching rippling through her. She was almost embarrassed of how easily she reacted to the slightest of his provocations. He took her hand and walked her to where Arvina was standing. 

“Ask me for a dance” Abnur whispered, just before stopping and greeting the Chancellor.

After a few lines of small talk, she obeyed him. 

“Abnur, wouldn’t you take me for a dance? Look at all these couples…”

“You know I am not a dancing person” he replied, stern.

She uttered a sweet complaint. Arvina cleared his throat and cautiously offered himself as dancing partner.

“I’ll be happy to dance with you, Madame Geric. If Tharn is fine with it” he was quick to add. 

“Completely fine” he replied.

Arvina was an agreeable man and an agreeable dancing partner. It was true that he had that silly fascination with Sybil because she was a Psijic, but he was no drooling lecher. In fact, she doubted that Arvina harbored any kind of serious sexual attraction towards her. She tried to dance as best as she could, and she tried not to think of what Abnur had told her. She tried to ignore such impious thoughts, as she tried to ignore the wet mess she was becoming under that perfect facade of hers; but she couldn’t. She caught Abnur devouring her with his eyes, and she knew that he knew exactly what was going on in her mind... and in her body. She flustered and Arvina noticed.

“Are you well, Madame Geric?” he asked.

“Yes, it’s just that spiced wine” she improvised.

She prayed that the dance would end soon. Luckily for her, so it did. 

“Thank you, Chancellor” she said, a graciously as he could, and returned to Abnur’s side, raising an eyebrow as asking if it had been to his liking.

“Acceptable” he murmured. Coming from him, it was high praise indeed.  


The evening went on, and he kept on unashamedly teasing her. The more he did, the more indecent his words were, and the more eager she became. At least he was always careful that nobody would overhear him. At some point, a servant bumped into him, and almost made Abnur drop his glass of wine.

“Careful, boy” Abnur scolded him.

The poor servant, horrified, begged his pardon once and again. Then he went back to his duties. Abnur then turned to Sybil and kissed her there, in front of everybody. 

“Let’s find us a quiet place”

There was danger and promise in his voice, and Sybil was too simply too happy to sneak away from the crowd. She followed him upstairs, stepping lightly, and each step only added to her excitement. They made a turn and ended up in a long, dark hallway that reminded her of the Midyear party at Arvina’s, even though the two manors were quite different. Abnur seemed to know exactly where to go. He walked decisively towards one of the doors, and opened it with a key. The door opened, revealing a small room that looked like a shrine to the Divines. 

“Why do you have that?” 

“The servant. Do you honestly think a servant would truly be so clumsy?” he replied, as he locked the door behind them. 

“I take it we are not here for pleasure” she said, with a hint of disappointment.

“Good guess”

“What in Oblivion are we doing here, then?”

He started examining the walls, touching everywhere, hands and fingers fast, and she felt jealous of those surfaces. Finally, a click was heard, and a secret door was revealed. Abnur cast a candlelight spell and went in first, Sybil close behind him. The passage led down, always down, in circles. They arrived to what looked like an inner shrine, a windowless room with a menacing Daedric altar as centerpiece. Was that the basement, or even deeper, she wondered. Much to her surprise, Chancellor Arvina and Chancellor Scipio were there, waiting for them. 

“How good of you to join us, Tharn” Scipio said. He gave Sybil a rather dispassionate look. “ _Madame_ Geric”

“If this is a trap, you’ll regret it” Abnur replied, calm. 

“Don’t worry. You and I don’t see eye to eye, but we do have a common cause”

“Yes. Arvina has been quite fixed with that as of late”

Arvina said nothing, and Sybil took it that the meeting had been his idea. 

“This is simple, Tharn. None of us here present wants to waste men and resources in more conflict, not until our land and our people are completely healed. Yet many Chancellors seemed to favor de idea of going back to an expansionist way. Taking back the Reaper’s March and other disputed provinces that fell to the three Alliances”

“I guess the promise of loot and lands for whoever joins the Legions is a tempting idea for a lot of those impacted by the war” Abnur said.

“Indeed” Arvina nodded. “Some Chancellors might wish to present themselves as the people’s defenders, as the only ones that really care about them. Unchecked, they will feed ideas of Imperial supremacy, of the glorious days of our beloved Empire, among the discontent population. As you know, we’ve already found signs of that influence among the poorer classes”

“Yes”

“Now these ideas are infiltrating the military ranks. The situation can get real bad real fast”

“Yes, that isn’t particularly news to me. And before you go any further, I must remind you that there is no proof linking any of that to any of our colleagues” Abnur said. “You called me here to tell me what I already know?”

Scipio spoke.

“No. You were called here because we need to work together. If we wish to stop this before it turns into a mess and, Divines prevent it, a military coup, we need to be a united front”

“Look at you, uttering pretty words when a few months back you tried to steal away my chair” Abnur said, almost laughing.

“I’ve learned from my mistakes”

“So now you don’t hold any animosity towards me?”

“Not yet”

“Please, don’t start” Arvina begged.

“Well, standing together is quite a nice thing to say, but it is rather empty. If we are to thwart this growing movement what we need is something to offer the population. I am not talking about more festivities and entertainment. I am talking about actually improving their quality of life. So we need, apart from proof, a plan for reforms. And for such reforms to be approved, I would need the Council support, so you see where the problem seems to be”

“You’ll have ours and my loyalists” Scipio said. 

“Not enough, but it’s a start. Just what would you get out of all of this?”

“I want more funding for the County of Chorrol, and our own charter, just as we have been demanding for decades now”

Abnur narrowed his eyes.

“Of course you do”

“I’ll stay clear of your way, Grand Chancellor. Not me or any ally of mine will stand against you. You have my word”

They deliberated for a while. Sybil observed and listened closely, without missing any word, any cadence of each voice, any gesture, but didn’t intervene. 

“I suppose we are not fixing the Empire here and now, and that you will probably want to discuss the terms of the charter in detail another time. Besides, our host will probably need to reappear soon” Abnur said.

“True enough” Scipio agreed.

Sybil and Abnur left the secret room first. They spiraled back upstairs, in silence. Why secret rooms had to be hidden after such tortuous ways, she thought. Eventually, they were back at the shrine to the Divines. Abnur unlocked the gate and left the key by the shrine to Juliannos, before going out to the hallway. Sybil was going to turn to go to the first floor, back to the party, but Abnur grabbed her arm with a strong grip. 

“You and I are not finished” he whispered and led her towards the darkness, into a secluded corner at the end of the hallway. He kissed her lips and forced them open, demanding, devouring, as he pinned her back against the wall.

“Abnur…” she murmured, as he undid the sash from her dress, which allowed him to open it, leaving the fabric hanging from her shoulders and revealing almost a half of her body. She felt the chill air on the skin of her chest, as she was not wearing any corset. The next thing she felt were his lips on that skin, and one of his hands eagerly caressing her tights. “This isn’t exactly private. What if…”

With his other hand, he covered her mouth.

“Be silent, then”

His fingers finally made it between her tights.

“So wet” he purred. “Always so ready, so easy”

She tried to reach for his breeches to prove a point: that she wasn’t the only one ready and easy.

“No” he said, the grip around her mouth hardening, as if making her understand that there was going to be no argument about it, while he pushed a finger inside her. She could live with that. A second finger followed soon after, and her hips started to follow his touch. He wasn’t teasing her, that was for sure, and, when he finally used his thumb on her clit, she moaned against the hand that was still gagging her. 

“You are mine, you see?” 

She nodded.

“Mine in all but in name” he continued, as he shoved a finger in her mouth. Her immediate, reflex reaction, was to suck it. “Oh, I know you miss that” he said, delighted. He continued his ministrations, quickly bringing her towards the edge. “Perhaps I’ll let you to do it later, at home…” he left out a small, deep laughter, like velvet. “Perhaps I’ll have you on your hands and knees and fuck your mouth”

She left out another moan. 

“Oh, you’d like that don’t you? I might not wait until we get home, after all. What if I did it here, spend myself in your lovely mouth and parade you among the rest of the guests afterwards?”

He continued to whisper decadent words in her ear, the kind of depravities that he knew would have an effect on her; things they both knew he wouldn’t dare to force or ask her to do and names she was not, but that were just the thing that she craved to hear there, in that moment. 

“Come for me” he ordered, as he brought her to the edge.

She closed her eyes, and let herself go, completely, with a hushed sigh. She felt her body completely relaxed, and he removed his hand from her mouth. She embraced him and kissed him with fervor.

“I hope you deliver on your words”

“Not here. Sybil, I would never debase you so in public” he gasped.

“I know, silly. I meant at home” she giggled.

He put her outfit back together, gently.

“Then let’s leave this bloody party”


	17. Conjectures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I like talking and fluff. Who's gonna stop me? Me? I have no self-control.

Sybil woke up to the rays of sunlight that sneaked through the bedroom curtains. She stretched and rolled on the bed, still with her eyes closed and in a blissful sleepy haze. She smiled as she noticed Abnur lying in the other side of the bed, and she pressed her forehead against his back, kissing him repeatedly. He turned towards her.

“Good morning” she murmured.

“Good morning. Did you sleep well?” he asked, petting her hair.

“I did” she nodded. “What time is it?”

“Quite late”

“And you are still in bed?”

“So it seems”

“I am shocked” she giggled. She usually woke up at the same time as he did, but when she wished to sleep until later in the morning, Abnur would have already left.

“I was thinking maybe we could have breakfast here, and then spend the rest of the morning in bed...”

“Really? I mean, yes!”

Abnur left the room momentarily, just to come back with some food. Lemon pastries, her favorites. They ate in silence, and Sybil was careful not to drop any crumbs on the sheets. She tried. When she was sated, she raised an eyebrow, playfully.

“Anything particular you had in mind for this lazy morning?”

“Nothing in particular” he replied.

“So the lemon pastries weren’t some sort of encouragement for me to be appreciative?”

“You wound me, Sybil. Can’t I just treat you? Besides, we both know that I don’t need bribery for you to be _appreciative”_

“Oooh, you are so sure of yourself, aren’t you?”

She lied next to him, and he remained sitting with his back against the bed side panel. He turned a bit towards her and his fingertips found their way to the exposed skin of her arm.

“May we speak of last night?” she asked.

“Did I do something that bothered you?” he asked back, immediately, his voice suddenly worried.

“What? No, oh, no. No. No, you were perfect. I meant what happened with you colleagues, chancellors Scipio and Arvina”

His fingers ran through her arm, her shoulder, her neckline.

“Are you sure you want to discuss that now? Don't you want my attentions, Sybil?”

“Lord Tharn, I assume a man as accomplished as yourself is more than capable of coherent thought and discourse while giving his attentions to a woman” 

He grinned back at her.

“I am. The question is, are you?”

“Of course”

“Good. Take off that shirt and lie on your stomach” he said, and she did. She kept the broad silken breeches she used as pajamas, though. “That’s it, get comfortable”

She felt his hands on her shoulders and her back, slowly, simply caressing. He knew exactly the places he needed to touch. She closed her eyes and just enjoyed it.

“I am still waiting for your questions” he said, and gave her a small kiss on the curve of her waist. “You couldn’t possibly be distracted so soon, could you?”

“I am more than focused. I wanted to know about Arvina. Do you trust him?”

“Of course not. Arvina is astute, but likes to fancy himself the shadow behind the High Chair way too much. Sometimes he thinks himself too clever, but the truth is that his ambition is evident to all of us. Still, he’s my number one ally at the Council. That should give you an idea about the rest of my colleagues”

“Do you think he will try to act against you?”

“Not directly. I keep him happy so he focuses his machinations on my rivals, not on me”

“So you fear he would turn on you”

“It would be stupid of me if I didn’t ponder that possibility, wouldn’t I? To be fair, he's never given me any reason to doubt his loyalty. But as each of us, he’s loyal to himself first”

“Except for you. You are loyal to the Empire first” she reminded him.

“But in order to provide for the Empire, I need to preserve my position. Everything is intertwined. Individual interests and the greater good”

She didn’t say anything for a while, and his expert hands continued giving her their tender cares. If it could only last forever, she thought.

“I like it when you get all territorial and possessive whenever I am around him”

“Oh, I noticed. But you do know that it’s just a game, right?”

“I do. That’s why I felt safe playing it. If it were for real, I would have probably hit your head with something by now”

"Charming"

"I would have healed you afterwards" she added.

He kissed the curve of her neck, and his fingertips circled around her waist, down to the end of her back. She held her breath, and as soon as she did, his hands went back to her upper body.

“So what’s your plan for fighting the spread of that expansionist movement?”

“Succeeding”

“Thank you for clarifying so much” she said, sarcastically.

“Sybil, I still need to think about my possibilities. What I know is that the Empire cannot go back to treating the rest of the territories as infants. We need to respect their borders, treat them as sovereign entities, like adults. Even if some are not quite so”

“I was asking about the reforms aimed at gaining the views of the population. Peace would hardly sell itself”

“Conflict has to be sold as well. Hard to sell war against you friends”

“So you plan on making friends now?” she said.

“It won’t be easy. Not with the memory of the armies of the three alliances sacking the Imperial City and waging war through Cyrodiil so fresh in our minds”

“Those were different circumstances”

“Sybil, the circumstances have hardly changed. The Three Banner War still rages on, and it seems to be without an end” he sighed.

“But the Empire is rebuilding. It could rise as a neutral faction, a faction that would push for peace and stability; a strong and proud force for order, a beacon for consensus among the opposing”

He leaned over her, her beard tickling her skin before his lips reached her ear.

“Watch your mouth” he groaned. “If you keep that up I might lose my self-control”

She wanted him to lose control, but at the same time, she didn’t. She was enjoying herself way too much just the way they were.

"If it were up to you, what solution would you envision, Sybil?"

She frowned lightly, as she pondered her answer.

“So, friendship would be out of the question for now. Forget about it, then, and start thinking about money” she said. “Think about trade. If the Empire were to become a steady trading partner to other territories and the flow of such trade were to benefit your citizens, I am sure it would be quite hard to sell a war against them. You don’t stab your trading partners, because you need each other. And with trade goes diplomacy. And then there can be some sort of peace, at last”

“It isn't a ludicrous idea” he replied. “Still, it could only work with some of the territories. I expect that High Rock and Hammerfell, even Elsweyr, wouldn’t pose a great challenge in that regard. I don’t feel so confident about the rest of our neighbors, nor about the core of the Dominion. These Altmer will always be a threat...”

“The Orcs of Wrothgar are rebuilding Orsinium. It is a huge effort, and they need support” she ventured. “Maybe the Empire can assist somehow, in good faith”

“We do have limited resources” Abnur replied, and then stroked her hair, in a lovingly manner. “You are a hopeless dreamer. Bu yours are not useless ideas. There might be a way to adapt such notions to reality, to our time and circumstance”

She didn’t reply, and his hands settled on her back once more. Those hands. Those perfectly wise hands that could make her forget even herself.

“Before considering any of that, however, there’s still a lot of work to do inside our own borders. We need well-fed, well-paid, happy population. We need to show them that healing and rebuilding is a joint effort, and that they are important, that they matter and that we are working with their best interests at heart. We need to improve their lives, so they could build for themselves things they wouldn't want to lose. Because it is when hunger, disenchantment and the feeling of having nothing to lose, when even the most principled citizens would turn to dangerous movements"

"Such a reformist. I like it" she said, her voice alluring.

Abnur cleared his throat.

"And then there's the fact that we need to find out who among us is the traitor..."

His fingers left her for a second.

“Please, don’t stop. Keep caressing me” she begged.

He resumed his work. She wondered who had taught him to care in such a way for a lover, with such thoughtfulness and patience, who turned his hands into such a marvel. Everywhere he touched, her skin was left with goosebumps, and a mixture of pleasure and calm invaded her.

“The secret room with the edgy Daedric altar was completely tasteless. It looked like Scipio was trying too hard” she said, after a while.

"Indeed" he chuckled. "No accounting for taste"

“Although you do have a labyrinth of catacombs under your floor. If that isn’t edgy enough…” she teased.

“Do not compare my vaults to that aberration”

“Well, I like your vaults and I like your house”

“What do you like, in particular?” he asked, as one of his hands wandered towards her lower back.

“I like your desk and chair in your study. I like the big, warm bathtub. I like the shadowed corners of the inner garden. I like this big, comfy bed. I like every place where you have ever fucked me”

He said nothing, but his fingers pressed hard against the fabric that covered her thighs, without hurting her.

“I like you; your dry wit and the twists of your mind. I like your hands, your slightly calloused fingertips, your wrinkles and your lively eyes. And I like your voice when you tell me what to do; how attentive you are for me, how good you make me feel. And I am not talking just about the sex. The only thing I can think about is how grateful I am, and that I hope I can do the same for you”

Sybil heard him take a deep breath, but he didn’t move.

“You do”

His words might have been short, but in his voice, almost trembling, she sensed so much. He made her turn, so he could see her face. Forehead against forehead, he whispered, softly:

“Marry me”

She put her hands around his face.

“Why?”

“No reason” he made a pause. “It’s not a matter of reason”

“So you want to be foolish?”

“No, I want to be honest”

He lied on his side, looking at her, and she did the same.

“Sybil, at my age I didn’t expect to find myself in this situation, again. This is not the first time, as you can imagine, that I care as deeply for someone. I’ve rarely allowed myself the chance to pursue such feelings, though.There was always another political maneuver, another advantageous union to fulfill my ambitions. Although there were exceptions, of course"

He took one of her hands and kissed it.

“Even now, with you here with me, I still get offers for the same kind of advantageous unions. The most prominent families of our beautiful land still try to tempt me with their prettiest young daughters”

“I didn’t know”

“Of course you didn’t. I burn every single one of these letters and send their messengers back without a word. I didn’t want you to feel weird about it. Don’t misinterpret me. I know you wouldn’t be jealous. Possessiveness is my dirty little sin, not yours”

He made another pause. Yes, he was a bit possessive, but the way he managed it with his little games was stimulating and harmless; and he never put any blame on her, nor he made her feel bad for his own feelings. He had turned that flaw of his character into something rather exciting.

“I worried that you might feel like you were in the way between me and more power” he continued.

“I am not, am I?"

“No. They are the ones begging at my door. I don’t need them, and what’s more important, I don’t want them. I want you”

She swallowed, not knowing what to say.

“As I told you, surviving what I did and regaining my vitality put some things into perspective. It made me realize that I wanted to be more honest with myself about my feelings and needs. Sybil, I could live with you as just my lover, as long as you were by my side. I don’t need you to marry me. But I would like it if you said yes”

Sybil shivered a little and he moved her under the blankets. Then he joined her there.

“I know you are way younger than me, and that you have many years ahead of you. It’s selfish of me to ask your hand. I know that this is the first time you feel this way for someone. You don’t need to tell me, I can see it. I know that what you feel is overwhelming at times, that at times if feels like it’s the only real thing in the world. Just remember that this doesn’t have to be the only time for you to love someone; you could still live so much instead of being tied to an old, cynical battlemage… On the other hand, there’s me. I have loved and lived enough. But I am greedy. I want more, always more. I want you with every bit of my soul, as my equal. I don’t want you to be the woman behind me. I want you to be the woman beside me. Marry me”

She stood silent.

“You don’t have to answer right away. Just think about it”

She wanted to say yes, but at the same time, something within her made her hesitate. She couldn’t put her finger on why, exactly.

“I will think about it”

“I’ll wait. Whatever you decide, I promise that I won’t pester you with this anymore”

She shivered again.

“I’m cold” she whispered, as her lips searched for his mouth. She bit his lower lip and sighed lightly, as she looked at him directly.

He passed his fingers through her hair, and then sank them, gripping her mane so she would stay still. And then he kissed her, fierce and harsh at first, and then, desperate with want. His body soon covered her, and she forgot about the cold.


	18. Tying up loose ends

Sybil started to grow anxious. It had been a couple of months and she had heard nothing from Kaleen. Abnur was abstracted in his work. He had many fronts that needed taking care of. As far as she knew, Abnur and his newfound allies had made some of their men infiltrate the underground Imperial extremists. They had chosen them carefully, so they wouldn’t be turned, but the doubt was everywhere. The traitorous chancellors that allegedly were feeding the flames of discontent and belligerence were too careful, and they still had no valid proof against them. Then there was the matter of Chancellor Scipio’s terms. To say that Abnur wasn’t happy to yield to his demands was an understatement. The details of the charter were still being discussed, privately. Scipio would come from time to time to the house and spend hours working on it with Abnur. Their biggest difference was over tributes and taxation. It didn’t seem that they would reach an agreement any time soon.

“This is the loyalty of Colovians at its best: nothing but extortion. Damned opportunists” he would growl, once Scipio had left.

Sybil would take his hand and guide him to the dining hall, and listen to his complaints until he got out of his system all the things he needed to say. Then she would take him to the bedroom and do whatever it took to make him blow off steam. Sometimes he would be inclined to have a quiet night, reading by the fire together, and exchanging some sweet little acts of tenderness. Some other times, he would have the need to get more physical, demanding and tougher, even. Still, he never stopped being attentive and kind to her, and she would fall asleep feeling content and at ease.

About what she was doing with her free time, which was still a little too much to what she was used to, she found herself visiting the Arcane University frequently, and the Mages Guild. She didn’t focus on any serious study. She had the privilege to do and study whatever she pleased without commitment, so she trotted around, keeping herself entertained with whatever she might find interesting. However, there was another matter for concern for her. Vanus Galerion. She had started to see him more often. He acted as if everything were perfectly right, but when they were alone she would sometimes see a hint of disquiet in his eyes. Once she asked what troubled him, and he had gazed her for long, before simply replying:

“That the past won’t stay quiet”

She asked him what he meant, but he didn't elaborate. Abnur didn't seem to mind that she would visit Galerion often. In fact, he seemed happy to know that Sybil had a friend, even if, in his words, it was that haughty, self-important ass.

It was late in the evening when Abnur finished his work. Sybil was waiting for him upstairs, in their bedroom. She was meditating, using the ancient Psijic technique. Abnur cleared his throat after entering the room. She opened her eyes and got back on her feet. He looked tired and anxious.

“You are working yourself to extenuation” she said, then took his hand and guided him towards the bed. She removed the belt, and his tunic flowed freely. Then she made him sit on the edge of the bed, and she sat on his lap. She focused and gathered a stream of invigorating magic on her hands, and then put her hands on his face, and caressed him, down to his neck, his shoulders, his chest. It was just a bit of harmless soothing magic, but she knew that it could work wonders, in the right amount. It wasn’t the first time she did that for him. In fact, she had started to do so, in moderation, to make him feel better when he was burned out, and it turned out that it pleased him greatly. She felt his body relaxing under her cares, and she smiled. “Better?”

He nodded.

“That felt wonderful. Thank you” he said, and kissed her lips.

“Tell me what you want" she whispered in his ear.

He caressed her chin.

"I'd like to see you undress"

She left his lap and stood up, still close to him.

“Not a show” he added. “Undress as you always do, but do it slowly”

She started with the bracers, freeing her wrists. She took off her sandals easily, and continued with her silken dress. It was a tunic that looked a bit like the one Abnur was wearing, but the skirt flowed down to her toes, and the form was more feminine. She unlaced the belt and all the straps, and the fabric poured to the floor around her, leaving her only with her smallclothes. She removed them and folded them, placing them on the bench beside the bed. She blushed a bit when she looked at him in the eyes, nude as she was, but held his gaze and kept looking at him while she slowly bent down to the floor to pick up her dress. It was a bit of a show, but he seemed to be enjoying it. When she was down, she saw him gulp. She took the dress and rose, taking her time.

“What else would you like?” she asked, candidly.

"Everything" he replied, his voice deep.

“Then I’ll give it to you, one at a time”

He smiled warmly.

“For now, I want you to put on your nightgown and sit beside me”

“Are you sure?”

He nodded. She did as he said and then he handed her an envelope. The seal was broken and there wasn't any visible effort to mask it. She noticed the symbol on the seal, though, and her heart raced.

“This letter arrived for you early this morning” he said. “Before you ask, yes, I opened it and read it. You know as well as I do that the seal is King Emeric’s. I needed to know that everything was in order”

“Abnur, I am not a Covenant agent any longer”

“Granted, but Emeric doesn’t know that”

“I doubt that he would put any sensitive information in a letter delivered to your house”

“I needed to be sure. And before you ask, yes, I have every right to open correspondence if it is in the interest of the security of Cyrodiil”

“Abnur, why don’t you simply tell the truth?” she sighed. He raised an eyebrow, and she continued. “I think you were scared that Emeric would need me back in the Covenant, or that he would make me an offer so good I couldn’t possibly refuse. I think you are scared to death that I would leave”

He frowned, and it was clear that he didn’t like her saying so.

“You don’t like hearing this because your fears are irrational, and you hate behaving irrationally. You know you can trust me to tell you any information that could be of interest for security. You acted only out of personal interest”

She said nothing further and read the letter. It was very clear and concise. Emeric requested her immediate presence at his palace, in Wayrest. When she finished reading, Abnur took the paper from her hands and tossed it away.

“Abnur!” she protested, but he silenced her with a kiss. She punched his chest at first, but then she gave in.

“Would you forgive my foolish insecurities?” he whispered to her lips.

“How could I not?” she said, and started to remove his clothes.

He didn’t stop her, and she tried to be as gentle as possible. When she knelt in front of him to take off his boots, he grasped her hair and made her look at him.

“Get in bed” he said, softly but assertive enough.

She obeyed and got under the blankets. There, comfortable, she observed him change into his nightclothes. Before joining her in bed, he made sure that the windows were properly closed, and he turned off all lights, except the ones on the nightstands and the fireplace. She held to his body like a magnet, and he embraced her, in silence.

“I would like you to come with me to Wayrest” she eventually said. “Would you do that for me?”

“If it’s important to you, I would be glad to do it” he replied.

“How gracious” she said, playfully, as her hands wandered to his crotch. His response came in the form of a low groan as he hardened under her touch. Encouraged, she took him in her hands, and started to work him, slowly. He breathed deeply, and she decided to increase the pace. The way he moaned, holding back, when she did was too much for her. She couldn’t help it but let her lips wonder down on him.

“Stop, Sybil” he gasped.

“Have I done something wrong?”

“No. It is not that. I simply want to make it last, and if you use your mouth I am afraid I’ll fail, because when you do that I have no self-control”

“I know” she chuckled. “I like it very much when you do that”

“Cheeky minx”

He made her lie on her back, then he placed himself between her thighs and gave her what she had offered him.

\------------

Portal magic was a wonderful thing. The next day, as soon as they were ready to depart, Abnur opened a portal that took them directly to Wayrest. They appeared at the marketplace. It was a warm autumn day, warm and calm, and the Covenant capital was as beautiful as she remembered it.

“Lead on. I’m right behind you” he said.

The palace wasn’t too far from where they were. In fact, they only needed to cross the market and ascend the many stairs that led to the castle. The guard at the gate looked at them with a hint of mistrust. She guessed that their Imperial regalia wasn’t exactly something that would inspire trust in a royal guard. When she identified herself, the guard blushed under his helmet.

“Emeric’s Champion! Forgive me, I didn’t recognize you. Please, follow me”

They went into the palace, to the audience chamber. Emeric was there, sitting on his throne; the throne he was always complaining about, saying it was too uncomfortable. He looked at her and almost jumped of his seat.

“It is good to see you, my friend. It's been too long” he said, loud enough for all the guards and attendants to hear him. Then he noticed Abnur. “Welcome to Wayrest, Chancellor Tharn”

“Thank you, your majesty” he replied, his voice neutral.

“Come, I would speak with you in private”

They followed Emeric to the library in the basement of the palace. Abnur walked a bit behind her, but she could still feel his reassuring closeness beside her.

“Now we can speak freely” he said. “Sybil, I assume you know why I asked you here”

She nodded.

“I know what happened in the Imperial City. It wasn’t my doing. I would never order your execution. You saved my life twice. Whatever you would do, I would never take your life, and I would never act in such an honorless manner, sending thugs to gut you like a lowlife” he said, a bit awkward. “I want you to know that it wasn’t an order given officially by anyone in the Covenant. That much I know for sure.”

Emeric made a pause and then continued.

“It was the work of a splinter group, a cell of extremists. It would please you to know that they have been exposed and dealt with, judged for their crimes, and your name and honor is restored, respected as it has always been”

“Who did it? I would like to thank them personally”

“Those friends of yours, that band of misfits, decided to take matters in their own hands, outside official channels. Jakarn, Neramo, Captain Lerisa, Captain Kaleen and their associates… They took care of everything, and brought the leaders of the group before me for judgement. It was a bit embarrassing that they did so and that they exposed what had been happening under my nose, but it was an excellent service for the Covenant nonetheless”

Sybil felt her eyes fill with tears, although she didn’t cry. She had asked Kaleen not to do anything, just gather information, but she wasn't mad. She was moved that they did that for her. It was true that she considered Jakarn and Lerisa, even Neramo, her friends, even if they almost never saw each other. Still, she wasn’t expecting that they would come through that way. And even Kaleen, after all that had transpired between them.

“Sybil, it’s important to me that you understand that I don’t consider your life choices a transgression or a sign of betrayal. You will always be my friend and savior. Although I must confess that seeing you dressed like that, with all the rumors, makes me wonder if I can still call you my ally and champion. It is not criticism. Your life is yours to live, Divines know you deserve it. I simply wonder”

“Your majesty, I…”

“Emeric. How many times I must tell you to call me simply Emeric?”

“Forgive me. Emeric, I am the same person and I have the same views and inclinations I’ve always had”

“That’s reassuring” he said. “Sybil, there’s more I wanted to discuss with you than briefing you on that unsavory mess. I was not expecting to be in the company of Chancellor Tharn, though” he made a pause, pensive. “Oh well, I guess it’s not inconvenient after all”

“Why is that?” she asked.

“I have been thinking about the future, as of late. Of what would happen after the war ends. I came to the conclusion that I wish to resume diplomatic relations with Cyrodiil, and that I shouldn't wait for the Dominion and the Pact to lay down their arms. I need someone I can trust as head of the team. You’ve already accustomed yourself to the Imperial City, and are a well-respected figure in the Covenant. I’d like you to be our ambassador, Sybil”

She felt her blood froze in her veins. She was flattered by the offer, but she knew that she didn’t want it. One thing was the pleasure she took in dabbling in Abnur’s political shenanigans and intrigues, and the other, becoming an ambassador. More scrutiny. More connections and contacts. And above all, more responsibility on her shoulders. No. she wasn’t made for that.

“I am most grateful for your offer, but I am afraid I must decline”

“Is there any impediment?”

And in that moment, she was completely sure. Now that the confusion with the Covenant had been solved, she felt a moment of total clarity. She was ready.

“Because” she took a moment to breathe “I am to wed Grand Chancellor Tharn”

She only regretted that she couldn’t see Abnur’s face behind her. Oh well, he probably managed to keep it straight. Emeric, on the other hand, looked perplexed. He stared awkwardly at her, and then at Abnur. It was almost like he didn’t know what to do.

“Oh, I… I mean, congratulations” he uttered.

Sybil gave him a smile, and he cleared his throat, regaining his regal composure.

“You understand that I won’t be able to hold any official position for the Covenant, surely. It would call for doubts about my impartiality and personal interests”

Emeric nodded, and then gazed at Abnur.

“This is a great ally you are taking from us”

“I am not taking her away” Abnur replied, poised. “She’s her own woman and she has made a choice”

Sybil could see a shadow of sadness cross the King’s eyes.

“I still care for the Covenant, but the way I enact such care will be very different from now on. I won’t forget my homeland” she assured him. “Emeric, I am still your friend”

That seemed to put his mind at ease.

“Of course you are”

“If you ever need my assistance out of official channels, I’ll be happy to aid you” she added.

“Let us hope I don’t ever need to put you in such position” he replied. “I should probably get back to the audience chamber. I have a meeting with some dignitaries from Hammerfell that I put on hold the moment I saw you, but I am afraid I cannot make them wait much longer. My sweet Maraya wouldn’t be very happy about that, and I don’t want to make her mad” he shuddered. “I suppose this is goodbye. I wish you serenity and contentment in your marriage” he told her, warmly.

\------------

They left the palace in silence. Sybil noticed that Abnur was still following her, so she led them to a place she liked, behind the treasury, the gardens near the walls, overlooking the bay. She stopped at a solitary spot, and only then, he pulled her towards him and kissed her with urgency.

“You have some nerve” he groaned in her ear. “Giving me your answer in such a manner”

“Didn’t you enjoy Emeric’s face?”

“It was indeed precious” he grinned. “Now, for real, you have made this old man a very happy one”

He kissed her again, slow and gentle; then he put an arm around her shoulders. They enjoyed the view ahead of them without saying anything for a while.

“Abnur?” she finally said.

“Yes?”

“Could you spare the time so we can spend the day here; and find ourselves a comfy room in a nice inn in the evening?”

He nodded.

“Anything for you” he replied, as he passed his fingers through her hair.

The rest of the day was simple, peaceful bliss. Sybil showed him around Wayrest. She told him that she still preferred the rural beauty of Northpoint and Fell’s Run, though, and he promised that he would take her there someday for a weekend. They had lunch and then went to a bookstore, and kept themselves entertained searching for reading for a while. Sybil had hooked Abnur on the Investigator Vale series, and they bought the last volume. Abnur also got the newest tome by one of Tamriel’s most respected researchers on the Ayleids. After that, they started to search for a place to spend the night. They eventually settled for an inn near the Mages Guild. It wasn’t as crowded as the popular Cloudy Dregs Inn, on the other side of the city, but it looked way more elegant and discreet. Abnur paid for the best room they had, and for a table for dinner.She wanted venison stew, and he ordered it. It was steamy and smelt as good as it tasted, so good that Sybil had to take extra care not to devour it in a blink.

“I remember Emeric” Abnur said. “I remember when he was a young man, not a king; when he was just the son of a rich merchant. His father brought him to the Imperial City. I have to say that he was quite captivated by Septima. Silly boy”

“He told me so when we faced Septima in the Bangkorai. He spoke of you as well”

Abnur raised an eyebrow.

“He said that the patriarch, old Abnur Tharn, would never allow any girl from his family to even ponder a courtship with someone like him”

“Evidently. His infatuation was entertaining, sweet even, but it couldn’t be allowed to turn into something serious, for obvious reasons” he took a sip of his wine. “And now that foolish boy is the High King. Who would have told? Life truly is chaotic”

They finished their meal and went upstairs. The room was nice and warm, filled with the region’s traditional wooden-carved furniture. She lit the fireplace, and a homely light invaded the space. Then, they took off most of each other’s clothes, until they were left with just some undergarments. They got in bed and Abnur sat with the Investigator Vale tome. She curled up around him, and he began to read aloud. When he finished the chapter, he closed the book and put it away on the nightstand. He kissed her forehead and said, suddenly serious:

“We need to announce the wedding right away”

“Why?"

“Do you honestly believe that Emeric will keep it to himself? I don’t want the news to get out as a petty gossip. I want our public announcement” he made a pause. “Unless you strongly feel against it”

“No, it’s all right” she said.

“Good. Then we need to come up with a date. I was thinking about Evening Star, before the celebrations of the Old Life Festival”

“But we are still halfway through Hearth Fire, that’s three months!”

“Proper weddings do take time to prepare” he pointed out.

“We could wed right away, as soon as we get back to the Imperial City. We could simply go to the temple and say the vows”

Abnur frowned slightly.

“What are we? Barbarians? Should you put on an amulet of Mara and should I drag you before the altar without further ceremony, like a common Nord? I don’t think so. I won't honor you less than I did my previous wives. Sybil, I want to have a traditional Nibenese wedding. Our customs are beautiful, and it will show everyone how virtuous our marriage is, how much I respect you, no matter where you come from or how we have lived these past months”

“So what’s involved? I’ve never read anything about Nibenese wedding traditions”

“Oh, I’ll be glad to enlighten you, don’t worry about that. The first order of business, though, is to control the flow of information about our engagement”

“So are you going to have the town crier shout it out of his lungs?”

“Don’t be silly. The correct way is to throw a party, and so we shall do”

“Fuck” she muttered.

“You know I am as fond of parties as you are. It won’t be too much, I promise. We’ll gather a few people, we’ll say what we need to say, and then hopefully everyone will leave soon so we can be at peace”

She sighed.

"Well, enough of planning ahead. We were supposed to be having a pleasant, unburdened night in Wayrest" she said and, with playful smile, she removed her nightgown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know that it wasn't (probably) Abnur's first time in Wayrest; but I've always found that showing someone you appreciate around a city you love and know well is an extremely pleasurable activity. So he lets Sybil do it.


	19. Before becoming Vestige

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been meaning to explore Sybil's backstory before the whole Vestige/Covenant/Psijic stuff, and I finally found the moment to do so :)

"Finally, some peace and quiet” she said, once the party that they had hosted for the engagement announcement was over. She grabbed Abnur's arm and dragged him upstairs, to the bedroom. “Let’s never throw a party ever again”

“Except for the wedding, you mean?” he said.

“Yes, of course”

She made him lie on the bed, and placed herself by his side. Impatient, she started to undo his outfit, but he stated her hands.

“I need to meet your parents”

She felt a sudden knot in her throat, and realized that she had never told him about them.

“I am afraid that’s not possible. They passed away years ago.”

Abnur looked like he didn’t know what to do with himself.

“I am so sorry I brought it up”

“You didn’t know” she replied. “It’s fine, Abnur. It happened a long time ago”

She could tell that he was still feeling a bit awkward.

“Even if they were alive, do you honestly think I could just introduce you to them?” she jested. “What would they had thought of me? The Gerics were a very traditional family. Their brilliant, beautiful and innocent daughter, married to an Imperial politician that more than quintupled her in age? I don’t think so, mister”

“Not even a Tharn?”

“They wouldn’t have cared”

He smirked.

“I think I would have liked them”

“They were humble tailors from a rural small town, Abnur. You would have found them quaint”

“But they raised you. That couldn’t have been an easy feat. And judging by the result, they did a good job”

“Yes, they were good parents. Loving. Principled” she agreed.

“Tell me a little more about them, and your memories. If you wish”

“Honestly, there isn’t much more to tell”

"I am sure there is" he insisted.

“Abnur, do you really want to know about all that?”

“Of course I do” he took one of her hands and pressed his lips against her knuckles. “Tell me about your parents, about the life in Fell’s Run and about little Sybil. I want to know about you before you became the Vestige”

Fine, she thought. She was still a bit reluctant, but she would tell him.

“As I said, they were tailors. My mother owned the workshop. She had been the one who showed my father the craft, actually. He was way younger than her. Picture this; he was twenty when I was born, while she neared the forties”

“I take it your mother was the one calling the shots?”

“Oh, she was the boss. She was half-redguard, and had quite a strong sword-arm. She was imposing when angry, but she rarely got angry with us” she chuckled. “Father was more laid-back. Very kind”

“Did you help out at the workshop?”

“Help out? I _worked_ at the workshop, Abnur, since I was a little girl. It was the family business and our only source of income. It was my responsibility as much as it was my parents'. Of course, at that age I didn’t work as a seamstress, for my technique was still quite lacking. I cleaned, I fetched and carried the materials and deliveries, and did whatever other menial labor needed”

“Did you have any free time?”

“What kind of question is that? Yes, I had free time. I was a child, not a slave” she giggled.

“What did you like to do when you weren’t working, then?”

“Sometimes I would go on a trek with father, or fishing. He taught me how to fish. But he was usually too busy for that, so I had to find other means of entertainment. I started to explore by myself. I wouldn’t go too far from the town, though, and always do it by day. I used to climb up the rocks around the waterfall, right up to the point that overlooked the whole town and farms around it. I would take a book with me and read there, for hours. The water made a loud sound, but I liked it. The view from the top of that waterfall is still my favorite view in all of Tamriel”

“Who taught you to read?”

“My parents. My family wasn’t illiterate, you know?”

“Forgive me, I wasn’t implying it was” he said. “Did you read many books?”

“Yes, although we didn't have many at home. Lady Edrald, the local aristocrat and one of our main clients, used to lend me a lot of tomes. Now that I come to think of it, maybe taking her books on my treks up the waterfall wasn’t a very sound idea…”

“It sounds a bit lonely. Didn’t you have friends?”

“Not really. It isn’t like the other children were hostile to me or anything. We were simply oblivious of each other; happily oblivious of each other. I preferred my loneliness, and, besides, working and learning the craft took a lot of my time. It wasn't only about sewing, it was also about knowing the fabrics, discriminating which were of quality, understanding the way an outfit came together...”

“Mmmm, so that’s why you have such discerning taste in attire?”

“I don’t know” she said. “Maybe”

“Did you become a seamstress?”

“No, I never had the time to fully master the skill. My talent for the magical arts manifested itself when I was still a child”

“How was it?”

“I was hiking and climbing alone, like a wild goat as usual. I remember that it was summer, and I was dressed with a vest and salvar in the traditional redguard style. Mother had made it for me just a couple of months ago. I remember clearly how I took a false step, and then, a nasty fall. I landed with the weight on one of legs, against the harsh, spiky rocks. Needless to say, the injury was pretty bad. There was blood everywhere and broken tissue. The wound was not only superficial; I think I broke a bone too. I was scared, I was so scared. I am not sure how, Abnur, but I healed myself. I went back home with my salvar completely torn out and bloodied, but my leg was in perfect condition. I was so confused that my main concern was that mother would be crossed because I ruined the outfit”

“Impressive. Most mages manage make a mess that usually involves a lot of unwanted explosions, but you healed your broken leg. Most impressive”

“Well, I didn’t manage to do anything as powerful as that for a long time”

“How did your parents react?”

“They were very supportive, and tried to find me a mentor. There were no mages in Fell’s Run, and the closest city was Northpoint. Lady Edrald helped us. She knew Baron Dorell of Northpoint, and she used her influence so I could study and train with his court wizard. He met me and, after passing a little test to show him that I had raw, untamed talent, he took me under his wing”

“A court wizard?” he raised an eyebrow “Not the Mages Guild?”

“My parents preferred that I stayed clear of the Guild. Too much commitment and too many experiments and stuff going on, for a girl that was only twelve years old at the time. They deemed that I would be safer at Baron Dorell’s Manor”

“How was life there?”

“At first I was sad to leave my home.I missed my parents and I missed the freedom, the nature and my treks. I felt like a caged animal, suddenly living in a city, reduced to my tiny cell. I had a small room at the wizard’s tower; just big enough for a single bed, a nightstand, a little desk and a wardrobe, but it was mine. It was upstairs, and sometimes getting there would be a bit of a drag, but the window had a nice view over the coast, at least. My initial sadness vanished as I quickly adapted to my new circumstances though”

“Did they treat you well?”

“I was being taken care of, and I was learning in a safe and polite environment. So I guess they treated me well, yes. But my education wasn’t exactly free, you know? My parents might not have paid any gold to get me there, but there was a price: my talents. I assure you that my master put them to good use for many, many years. Sometimes, there’s a thin line between apprenticeship and servitude; especially when the apprentice is poor. It wasn’t a big deal for me, for I wasn’t as naive as to believe that he would teach me only out of the generosity of his heart”

“Tell me about him”

“Oh, he was exactly the kind of man you would imagine an old wizard would be. Except that he had plenty of hair left, and lacked a silly beard”

"I'm a battlemage" he muttered, but he wasn't annoyed.

“I like your beard" she added, with a wink before she continued "Back to him. He was reserved and strict, but at the same time, well-mannered and patient. And what’s more important, he taught me well”

“Did you see your parents often while you were his apprentice?”

“Yes, as often as he would allow me. Which, to be fair, was regularly. My parents were so proud of me, so hopeful for my future. Then…” she made a pause. Shit, she thought. She still got emotional when she spoke about them, and that’s why she rarely did it. But now that she had started, she would finish. “Then father was gone. I was fourteen and the flu that winter had been terrible. Both of my parents were afflicted. My mother recovered, but there was nothing I could do for him. Had my master been there, perhaps things would have gone differently; but at the time he was caring for the Baron’s son, Ellic, a boy a bit older than me that was very ill as well” she shook her head. “What’s done is done. I tried my best, but it wasn’t enough”

Abnur said nothing, but caressed her hair.

“As soon as mother was completely recovered, I went back to Manor Dorell. And time went on, and life went on. I must confess that part of me resented the Baron’s son for recovering so well under my master’s care while my father was dead. It was irrational and unworthy of me. The boy wasn’t at fault”

“You didn’t resent you mentor?”

“No, he did only what the Baron ordered. I mean, it wasn’t like I hated the boy. It was a tiny amount of resentment, for a while. And I felt really bad about it even then, because ever since my father’s demise, Ellic, which, by the way, was already a lord, started to treat me, how to put it? In a closer manner? Better? I don’t know. As if I was his friend. At first I was confused, even scared by it. Mother always said: beware of lords” she sighed. “And here I am, being bedded by one. Repeatedly"

Abnur smirked and she continued.

"Time showed me that Ellic didn’t have any ill intentions towards me. He was just gallant and friendly, and I was not used to having friends”

“So he became your friend?”

“It was complicated, given our differences in status. But I guess he became something close to that”

“And he never tried anything?”

“No. A few years later he became quite the skirt-chaser, but he never chased mine. Not for such purposes, at least. He would pester me with his troubles about his amorous adventures, infinitely. And he loved fighting as much as seducing everything that moved. I spent hours tending to his wounds; both physical and emotional. Stupid lord Ellic. A few more years went on, and he became the ruler of the city, as his father moved to Shornhelm”

She stayed silent for a while, and then, continued.

“When I was twenty four years old, and still an apprentice in name, my mother was…” she made a pause. “She was killed by vampires. The perils of living in Rivenspire; events like that weren't unusual. I was angry, very angry. I asked my mentor for permission to track down the filthy fiends so I could take care of them, but he said no. We had a heated argument, unlike any other. I told him that he was smothering me, that I was no longer a novice, that he was only trying to keep me in his shadow no matter what, that he only wanted a serving girl. Stupid, worthless words he didn't deserve. Looking back, I understand his rejection. He was simply trying to protect me from myself. But at that time I didn’t want to hear any of it. I went to Lord Ellic and asked that he talked some sense into my master. He was, after all, his lord by then. He didn’t only do so, but he ordered some of his men to accompany me as well. Needless to say, my mentor saw that as a huge betrayal. Whatever it was, it was unworthy of me”

“What happened next?”

“We located their lair, and we attacked. It was the stupidest thing I’ve ever done, and believe me I’ve done my share of stupid. Those weren't brainless bloodfiends, they were clever, powerful and, on top of that, there were many of them. One by one, I got all of the men killed. It was a massacre. I would have died if not for my master. He teleported there. I guess he located me through a rune or other sort of enchantment. He appeared there, and I swear that I had never seen him use such powerful destruction magic. Fire, Abnur, like oceans. We fought side by side, although he did all the work. I was simply trying to survive. In the end, we were both injured, but he was far worse than me and at his age... He was so badly wounded that I had to take care of him for a long time. I tried to apologize to him several times, but he wouldn’t let me. He said he didn’t want to hear or talk about it. He didn’t admonish me, not even once. I soon understood that my punishment was that he was never going to grant me his forgiveness, even if he acted like nothing had happened”

“That’s very harsh” Abnur said.

“I deserved it. I got a lot of people killed that day”

“What about Ellic? How did he react?”

“He was way more lenient, too lenient. He regretted the death of his men, but he couldn’t put the blame on me. He blamed the vampires, he said, not me. Stupid lord Ellic. So I went back to my duties, that now also included taking care of my mentor. I was then more tied to him than never before. Remembered how you said that use of magic took a toll on your body? Well, I knew exactly what you were talking about because I saw an extreme case there. His body had been damaged for quite a while before the incident with the vampires, but that effort was the last straw. It broke him. My actions broke him”

“Did you manage to cure him?”

“After almost a year of treatment and cares, he went back to his daily routine; but it was clear that he was quite diminished and that he would remain so. I cannot say I cured him. I made his life more bearable”

“That’s something”

“Still, Abnur, something broke between us that day, something that could never be repaired. As you can imagine, over the years I had grown quite attached to him, and let me tell you, it was mutual. He was by then, the most important person in my life and it hurt me terribly to know that there was no going back to the way we were. And I felt guilty. Oh, the guilt and the shame; they were endless. He acted like nothing had happened, but underneath he had turned cold towards me. No matter how much I took care of him, no matter the hours and the energy I spent by his side, for whatever he needed, every day. He never treated me the same, not even when his condition finally improved. One evening, I decided I had enough. To be honest, I got a bit drunk during dinner, but not drunk enough as to lose control over my will. I stumbled into his bedroom. He was awake, reading a book, for it was still early. I approached him and told him that I was sorry. He told me to be silent and go to sleep, but, ah, alcohol made me bold and silly. I repeated that I was sorry, and then I cried, and told him that I couldn’t go on like that any longer. I begged him, time and again, for his pardon. I don’t know why it was so important to me, but it was. I needed it, like breathing. It was a sorrowful, embarrassing display, really”

“What did he do?”

“He… he walked to me and he embraced me, although there was nothing warm or affectionate about it. He whispered in my ear. He said that he would offer me no solace or comfort; that I had to live with what I had done to these men and their families, and what I had done to him. His words felt like a stabbing blade. I tried to break free from him, but he wouldn’t let me. I asked him why he was set on being so cruel. He simply replied that he was trying to teach me something. I asked him then if he didn’t have any sympathy, any care, left for me”

“What did he say?”

“He didn’t say anything. He just kept me there, while he looked at me. And then, the second stupidest thing I’ve ever done, happened”

“Oh…”

“Yes. I kissed him” she made a pause, and blushed violently. “He corresponded, and he didn’t stop there. I’m not going to go into detail. We ended up having sex, even though we both knew that it was really unwise. Inn for a penny, in for a pound, right? Stupid, bad Sybil”

“Was he your first?” he asked, softly.

“Yes. He noticed, and then he changed. He was unexpectedly gentle, even sweet. It was very confusing, but he was good to me. I ended up spending the whole night with him. It was weird, but if felt cathartic, like it was the thing that was supposed to happen. Maybe it was one last, desperate attempt from the both of us to mend what had been broken. If that was the case, we failed. Maybe we were trying to completely destroy anything left between us. I don't know. Stupid, bad Sybil”

“You were just human”

“I still feel like an idiot. You understand that I could no longer be his apprentice nor have any other sort of relationship with him. The next morning, I sneaked out of his room while he slept, gathered my few belongings and left Northpoint. I took a ship do Daggerfall and never looked back. That month, I got into that Worm Cult ambush and I was captured and sacrificed to Coldharbour. I believe you are more or less familiar with the rest of my story”

She sighed.

“When I went back to Rivenspire per King Emeric’s request, I found out that my master died when the Montclairs, a traitorous noble house, took the city. Needless to say, it was a blow to me. Lord Ellic had fallen prey to the enemy’s mental manipulation and committed treason under their influence. I helped liberate Northpoint, and when it was time for dealing with the ones responsible, I convinced his father not to kill him. It was the least I could do…” she shook her head. “I am sorry. I didn’t want to bother you with my miseries. I don't know what you must think of me now”

“Do you want to know?” he asked. She nodded, shyly. “I think no less of you, Sybil. Why would I? Because the men you led died for your mistakes? It can happen to the best commanders. And I know that you did indeed learned your lesson, judging by your actions throughout these last years. You are far from reckless now" he made a pause" Would I think less of you because you slept with your master? Hardly scandalous for my standards. We were all young and done silly, desperate things, once. Do you want to know what else I think?”

“Yes”

“I think your parents would be full of pride for their daughter. Remember all you have accomplished, all the good you have done. Your parents would have been proud. And me, I love you, no matter what”

He held her tight, affectionate and warm.


	20. Atia

Before Sybil could get to experience the promised Nibenese wedding, she found out that they had to go through a lot of paperwork and formalities first. The first thing they needed was a permit for the marriage. Abnur explained that it was standard legal protocol, used to prove that none of them incurred in an impediment. On Abnur’s side, it was easy. He was a widow, so any previous marital link had been dissolved, and, even if the Imperial Archives, where the Register for such matters was located, had been damaged during the Planemeld, his status was a matter of public notoriety. For Sybil, things were different, since she was a Breton and therefore, no reference to her was to be found in the what remained of the Register, nor her status was of any notoriety. She had to go to a notary and sign a sworn declaration that she was single and that she didn’t incur in any of the other causes for impediment. With that document, the processing for their marital permit continued as usual.

After the permit was handled, Abnur asked her if she wanted a religious rite.

“Can we have a non-religious wedding?”

“Of course. This is a civilized society” he said. “The religious bit is just decorative. In Cyrodiil, what truly matters is the signed agreement between the both of us”

“Since you are the one with an extensive experience in all things regarding marriage, what would you prefer?”

“I don’t mind. I am not very a very devout person, but I have done it through Mara’s rite several times. If you wished to do so, it wouldn’t bother me”

“I’m not very devout either. If we chose not to do it in the religious manner, would we still be following those traditions you said wanted to honor?”

“Yes” he nodded. “And I don’t want to honor the traditions. I want to honor you”

They agreed that they would skip the religious ritual, and continued with the planning. Well, she felt like she followed Abnur’s lead all throughout the process. He was the one on top of things, and she would assent or chose when necessary. It didn’t bother her, although she wondered where he got the mental energy to deal with that, his negotiations for the Chorrol charter, the hunt for the traitor chancellors and his day-to-day work for the Elder Council altogether.

“Did you see the fabric samples I had delivered to your study?” he asked her.

They were about to get in bed, and Sybil didn’t want to hear about anything relating to the wedding. Not then. Not again. Not even one word.

“Yes, I’ve already chosen the fabric for the dress. No, I won’t tell you which one. It's a surprise. Abnur, please, stop worrying”

“I simply want everything to be as it should be: perfect”

She couldn’t repress a giggle.

“What’s so funny?” he asked.

“Well, I would have never imagined that you would be so invested in wedding planning”

“Why? Because I am Abnur Tharn?”

“Precisely. It’s unexpected. Pleasantly unexpected. But really, please, don’t obsess that much. Everything will be fine”

He was about to add something else, but she pressed her index finger against his lips.

“Shhh. No more about that. Not tonight”

Her finger slowly moved through his chin, his neck, and then she made small circles down on his torso. He caught her hand and stopped her.

“Careful, temptress” he warned.

“Or what?” she pushed. He pressed himself against her, and she felt him hard under his breeches. “I see, you want to stab me with your blade”

She couldn’t believe she just said that. It was so horrible that she had trouble not bursting into laughter.

“Only if you deserve it” he said.

“Oh?”

“I have to make sure that you are a temptress first. I couldn’t possibly stab an innocent”

And then a wicked thought crossed her mind.

“But I am an innocent, Chancellor” she said, with a thread of voice. She sounded so pure, so candid, anyone would have believed her. “I am just a girl in the wrong place, at the wrong time”

Abnur observed her, with stupefaction at first, but then, he narrowed his eyes, and followed her lead.

“I don’t think so” he replied.

“You have to believe me. This is all a misunderstanding”

“If you aren’t looking for trouble, then what are you doing in my room at this hour?”

She tried to keep up as best as she could.

“I thought these were the guest rooms”

“It's obvious that these are definitely not the guest rooms” he stated.

“I must have stumbled in here by mistake”

“You are the youngest of the Motierres, are you not? I think I noticed you when you arrived with your parents and brother earlier, this afternoon. What was your name, again?”

“Atia” she replied.

He was standing in front of her, and had caught both of his wrists with his hands, gripping firmly.

“Atia, yes. A beautiful name for a beautiful young woman. I seem to recall that the look you gave me this afternoon wasn’t exactly innocent. And then, at dinner, the way you stared at me when you though I didn’t notice. There was nothing pure about any of it. I don’t believe for even a second that you came here by mistake”

“But it is the truth!” she protested. "Please, Chancellor, forgive me. I'll make myself scarce"

“Whatever your reasons for coming here were, I’m not going to let you go. Not that easily at least”

She whimpered, and tried to move away, but he held her in place.

“Why are you so scared, girl?”

“Y-you are going to ruin me” she mumbled, staring at him. “I know of your reputation”

“If you do, then you know that by simply being here you are practically ruined already, even if I don’t do anything to you”

“Then please, let me go”

“Aren’t you even a bit curious about that reputation of mine, Atia?”

She shook her head.

“I think you are lying, again” he said, as he caressed one of her cheeks, and then her neck. She trembled to his touch. “You came here to have a taste of me”

He pushed her against the wall, and kissed her. Sybil resisted at first, although she yielded soon.

“See?” he smirked. “There’s nothing innocent about that lying tongue of yours”

“Please” she panted. “Don’t hurt me”

“Hurt you? How could I hurt such a pretty thing? I want only your pleasure, and I would gladly give it to you”

“No, you would trick me and ruin me. I’ll be disgraced, forever”

“Better me than your idiotic fiancé. Do you honestly think that he would know how to treat you? Please, the boy is green as grass. It is in his hands that you will be hurt. While in mine…” he said and kissed the curve of her neck. “In mine, you’ll relish. He will only give you disenchantment and regret, while I offer you genuine pleasure; and I would ask nothing of you in return. Why do you wish to resist?”

“It is my duty” Sybil replied, serious, and pushed him away from her with all her strength.

“So you would deny yourself your want because of that duty?”

“I must defend my honor, no matter what I would want”

“Poor little thing. You must be suffering terribly” he said, and ran his fingers through her hair, and then down on her shoulders. He did so softly, almost lovingly. “Who filled your mind with such drivel, girl?”

“I am certainly not discussing that with you”

Sybil managed to escape him and run to the door, but found it locked. He had thought of everything, she said to herself, delighted.

“No! Let me out!” she cried, although not too loudly. She didn’t want to give the servants the wrong idea.

“Relax, Atia. I’m not going to do anything against your will” he said, behind her.

“That’s why I am trapped in here?”

“I simply wish to talk. It is very rude to leave in the middle of an ongoing conversation”

“Just talk?”

He nodded.

“And whatever else you might desire” he added.

“There’s nothing I desire”

“Truly?” he said. “Even if you fool me into believing that, you cannot fool yourself. I look at you and I see your struggle. Why put yourself through all of that? Who told you that pleasure is a sin?”

She said nothing, and he came closer.

“Even when I say the word _pleasure_ , you quiver as if it was a threat” he whispered in her ear, then, he took a step back. “The contradiction between the ideas planted in your mind and your own needs has made you suffer a great deal, I can tell. It pains me to see such a good and pretty girl being so neglected. Yes, neglected; but you don’t dare to do anything about it. You would never acknowledge what you secretly know you want, and you would never allow yourself to ask for it or to claim it for yourself. That’s why you came in here. You thought I would impose my will over yours, that I would rape you. You loathe the thought and at the same time it sets you on fire; even if part of you despises it, you think it is a more desirable outcome than the alternative in which you simply take what you want”

Sybil hadn’t agreed to that game to be given a lesson on whatever that was, but she found Abnur’s words interesting to hear.

“I am afraid that, if that’s what you are looking for, you are wasting both your time and mine. I never had any interest in forcing anyone, and I’m not going to acquire the taste just now. I want you to offer yourself freely and willingly to me, and then I’ll make you glad you did. I want your moans to be of joy, not of pain and horror. If you don’t want the same things, know that the door is unlocked. You can leave now, so get to it”

She went to check that the door was indeed unlocked. It was. She stood there, hesitant.

“Still here, girl?”

She turned to face him.

“Before I leave, I want to tell you that you know nothing about me or my desires”

“Oh, but I would love to do so” he said, warmly “And you want to tell me all about them. You want to whisper all these things you feel guilty about in my ear. Because you know that I’d understand, that I’d give them to you. There would be no ill consequences. Whatever happens, I will take the secret to my tomb”

Sybil bit her lip. She took one of his hands and placed it on her waist, doubting.

“You are safe with me. Your secrets are safe too”

His lips made it for her neck, again, and she couldn’t help it. She drew him closer to her, and when she did, he said:

“Do what you will with me, Atia. I am at your complete disposal”

She reached for his mouth, and he kissed her, gentle at first, then devouring. She corresponded in the same manner.

“I-I don’t know what I want” she gasped.

“Ask me”

“Please, Chancellor Tharn, help me. Guide me” she pleaded, sweetly.

“Is that what you truly want?”

Atia didn’t have to be that much of a stubborn girl, after all, she thought. And she wanted him as soon as possible.

“Yes! I surrender. Please”

He slowly walked her towards the bed, and made her sit at the edge. Then, with his eyes fixed in hers, he knelt in front of her. With running fingers, he caressed her legs, from her ankles to her thighs, open. Sybil didn’t know about Atia, but she was wet and eager.

“Beautiful” he praised, and then buried his face between her trembling thighs.

Sybil held her breath as she felt his tongue on her core.

“What are you doing?” she whispered, trying to sound nervous and intrigued, although she knew she sounded keen beyond measure.

“Hush, girl. I’m trying to gratify you. Relax”

She lied down and closed her eyes, her mind blank to anything other than pure want. He moved her, tugging her legs over his shoulders, so he could work her more comfortably, and continued, his tongue moving though her folds, thoroughly. He wasn’t toying around with her, and soon, his tongue found its way to her swollen clit. When she felt a finger against her entrance, she had to call upon all her self-control not to buck against his face. His finger didn’t go deeper in her, though. After all, Atia was a maiden, so he focused his attentions on her pearl. He licked and sucked her with abandon, and, with his cares, brought her to the edge with ease. She gasped, clenched and arched, and covered her mouth as she came. He pressed his lips against one of her thighs and delivered a small little kiss before getting back on his feet. He looked at her, grinned with satisfaction, and raised an eyebrow.

“Well, you’ve certainly given me a lot to think about” she said.

“You can go now”

“What?”

“I told you, didn’t I? I would ask nothing of you. I am a man of my word”

“I think it would be rude of me if I didn’t return the favor to such a selfless companion” she said, cautiously.

“It wouldn’t be rude, but it would be such a shame. The night is still young. I could give you more for you to think about, if you wished so”

That night, they spent a lot of time spoiling sweet lay Atia and indulging in her deepest, unconfessed fantasies.

“I hope we’ll never cross paths with any lady Atia Motierre” Sybil murmured, as she got off Abnur and lied, exhausted, by his side. “And you, you are a bloody public menace”

He chuckled, merrily, and kissed her forehead.


	21. Curiosity killed the cat

Nobody could have foreseen the sudden shower of heavy rain that came over the Imperial City that afternoon. It surprised Sybil while she wandered around the Market District, so she covered her hair and shoulders with her scarf and ran to a nearby porch in order to shelter from the elements. Soon, that porch was filled with merchants, wares and clients, too much of a crowd in a moderately reduced space for her liking. Calculating which way was the best to go, that is, the way with less uncovered lengths, she decided to get away from there. When she took a turn around the corner of the building, she overheard a murmur.

“…it’s all the secrecy that gives me the creeps” a voice said.

Sybil stopped, hiding, and listened.

“But they know and care about us, the people, the _real_ people” another voice replied, encouraging. “Just give it a shot, you’ll understand”

“Fine. But if there’s trouble…”

“No trouble. Everyone there is the same as us. Come on, little brother. We’ll be late”

She heard footsteps, and dared to look around the corner. She saw two men, young, down the lane. And then she had an idea. It wasn’t probably a very bright one, but she did it nonetheless. She was too curious, and couldn't help it. Carefully and as sneakily as possible, at a safe distance, she followed them. They took a turn towards a passageway and then, to a dark alley. She had to be very wary not to make her presence shown there, so she stopped and waited. She heard a metallic sound, and then, nothing. When she went to look, they were gone, but she knew what had happened: they had gone into the sewers. And so she went as well.

The first thought that crossed her mind down there was that she was glad she was wearing thick leather boots and breeches, not a dress, in that particular moment. Then she tried not to think about the smell nor of skeevers. She followed the echo of footsteps through the tunnels, until she started hearing the echo of a crowd. At least she was in the right direction, she told herself.

At last, she arrived at a large cistern. A multitude was gathered there, workers and laborers for the most part. She mixed with them, hoping that, in the crowd, nobody would notice that she didn’t belong. A man that she didn’t recognize and that she guessed was nowhere near a member of the Elder Council, stood at an improvised podium, addressing the masses. Sybil listened. His discourse didn’t exactly surprise her. It was the same kind of speech she was expecting. It was in equal parts uplifting, hopeful and filled with beautiful words, as it was inflaming, belligerent and, over all, terrifying in both its implications and its effectiveness. Still, she cheered and clapped with the rest of the attendants, in fear that she would raise suspicions if she didn’t. Once he finished, he invited them, the audience, to get up to the podium and share their stories. Some of them did. These were normal, decent people, hardworking, just like her parents. And their suffering and their good intentions were being twisted and used for evil. It disgusted her.

Suddenly, she felt an arm around her shoulders, as she was pulled, and then, a low whisper.

“Overdressed, are we?”

She looked at the man that was holding her: he was around her age, had cunning eyes and a stubble beard. She noticed his leather armor, and also two long daggers hanging at each of his sides. She was sure she hadn’t seen him before in her life.

“I know you” he whispered.

Sybil’s heart jumped in her chest. She knew she had to act natural. Showing fear or distress would be unwise, and she tried her hardest to keep a casual gesture.

“I am glad you made it, dear. I thought you would get lost” he said, not whispering any more. He took her chin and lifted it up. “What, no kiss for me?”

Did that stupid trick work for him every time? Sybil leaned towards him, and she could see that the scoundrel had expectations. She planted a quick kiss on one of his cheeks.

“Just that, after all the things we did last night?” he complained, but smiled.

“You know me. We are in public” she replied. And then, she thought, quickly. What she was about to do was a wild gamble. She didn't know who he was. He could be one of Abnur's spies. Or he could be one of _them,_ the traitors. If the first possibility was right, everything would be fine. If he turned out to be a threat, well... Provided that they were truly alone, she was confident that she could deal with him easily. She looked up at him, into his eyes, as if she truly desired him and said: "If you were to take me someplace else, nice and private, though... I would gladly give you something much better than a kiss"

His grin widened.

“Then let’s get out of here” he said, giving her a wink and a lustful gaze.

He walked her out of the crowd, with his arm still around her and keeping her close, uttering silly things at her, as if they were lovers. She would be lying if she said that she wasn't scared then. She was walking down that dark and ominous sewer, held by a complete stranger. An armed stranger. She started preparing a spell, just in case.

“Get your hands off me if you don’t want to lose them” she hissed, with magic raging at her fingertips, once they were alone and a reasonable distance.

He did so immediately, and stepped away from her.

“Forgive me, Madame Geric” he said, his voice still low but suddenly sounding very serious. His demeanor was completely different. “You should go home now. This is not a place for you and I have to get back to it”

If she had any doubts about him, now it was clear to her that he was one of Abnur’s agents. Or one of his allies’. It didn’t matter.

“Thank you”

He nodded and started to walk away.

“Wait!” she said. He turned. “Please, don’t tell _him_ I was here”

“No promises” he replied, before he disappeared down the tunnels.

Sybil was extra careful that no one was following her. She walked around the Market District for a while. It was still raining and she got completely damp. When she deemed it was safe, she went back home. Fortunately for her, Abnur was still locked in his study so she went directly upstairs. She took off all the clothes she was wearing and put them in the laundry basket. She put a simple dressing gown and told Lucius to prepare her a bath. Once everything was ready, she washed herself thoroughly, hair included, even if she had done so that very same morning. For a second, she thought that it probably looked a bit suspicious, but it was better than having the smell of the sewers clinging on her hair. When she was done, she changed into something comfortable and went back downstairs, to the study.

“Hello, Sybil” he said, without taking his gaze away from the documents before him “I’m almost done with this, give me a couple of minutes”

And that was exactly the time it took him to finish whatever he was doing. He rose from his chair, walked to her and gave her a sweet kiss on her lips. Then he looked at her hair, and then at her stay-at-home clothes, but said nothing.

“Did you have a good day?” he asked.

“Yes, until the rain caught me by surprise at the Market District. I got back here soaked to the bone”

“Were you damp for a long time?”

“Yes. But I’m feeling fine now. A good warm bath is what I needed”

Shut up, shut up, she thought. She was clearly over explaining.

“Sound choice” he replied. “Let’s hope you don’t catch a cold or pneumonia”

She nodded.

“What about your day?” she asked.

“Oh, nothing out of the ordinary… Except that Scipio agreed to the amendments I introduced to the last proposal he had forwarded me”

“So…”

“Yes. That particular nightmare is finally over”

“You could have started the conversation with that!” she said, and then gave him a playful wink. “We should celebrate”

“As tempting as it would be, it is too early for celebrations. The proposal for the charter has to be approved by the Elder Council by absolute majority, and then, Chorrol’s authorities need to give its consent. They could propose further amendments, but I hope they won’t; that’s why the negotiations were so long and painful. Then the document goes back to the Elder Council for a final ratification and, then, only then, there will be time for celebrating”

“Are you expecting any obstacles?”

“To be honest, no” he said. “Although I worry that other counties would follow Chorrol’s example and start demanding their own charter”

“Maybe they won’t”

“Well, no point speculating now” he stated, and embraced her in a pleasantly licentious manner. “I’m ravenous, darling. Let’s haste through dinner so I can state my appetite as soon as possible”

\------------

“You don’t need to be awake. It’s really early, go back to sleep” he said.

It was indeed earlier than usual, but she didn’t care.

“It’s your big day” she said, still sleepy, and embraced him from behind. He was fitting his outfit, in front of a full length mirror.

That day, the Elder Council was going to give their final ratification to County Chorrol’s Charter.

“It’s Scipio’s big day” he pointed out.

“It’s Scipio’s big day” she mumbled, mocking him. “Claim his day for yourself, make it your victory”

“Oh, I intend to do exactly so” he assured her. 

She kissed his earlobe, and then bit it. He groaned, and her lips made it to his neck, while her hands wandered below his belt, under his tunic and under his breeches.

“Sybil…” he panted. “You’re being bad, very bad”

He said so, but he didn’t stop her and let her go on for a while. At some point, he snapped. He turned to her and, with a lascivious smirk and a rough movement, he pushed her to the bed. She landed on her back and, in a moment, he was over her.

“Chancellor!” she gasped, as he removed her nightgown. “You’re going to be late”

Of course, both of them knew that it was too early in the morning for him to be possibly late.

“You should have thought about that before teasing me, then” 

Maybe she should have, but Sybil had been very busy thinking about exactly what was about to happen.

"Now, I must repay you in kind"

He caressed her wrists and her arms, her shoulders and the curve of her neck, while kissing her here and then. He knew exactly where and how to touch, and he took his time with her. She relished every second of it. Only then, when she thought she would go crazy with his cares, he had her. Sybil loved when things went according to plan.

When Abnur left for the Council, Sybil didn’t go back to bed. She washed, dressed and went to the kitchens for a quick breakfast; and then she went out. She planned on going to the Arcane University. Maybe she would find an interesting lecture, sneak inside the classroom and follow it from a corner. Or maybe she could go to the library and find a quiet place to read, minding her own business. But her plan changed completely when she noticed that she was being followed. At first she wasn’t completely sure it was actually happening, so she started taking twists and turns around the streets, stopping here and there, trying to be as inconspicuous about it as she could. After a while, she was completely sure. She tried to lose her tails, but, every time she thought she had done so, she soon realized that she had been mistaken. It was so frustrating. And scary. What if they were part of the extremist movement? What if they recognized her face from the rally? As she pondered what to do next, she kept to busy streets and plazas. One possibility was to go back home, but what if they didn’t know who she was, simply knew her face? If she went home, they would surely knew that then. The Arcane University was out of the question too. A lot of people knew her by name by then, what if someone greeted her saying it? Ugh. She kept to the streets, for a long time, strolling, anxious, going where the people were. Not even for a second her stalkers stopped shadowing her. After what it felt like an eternity, she decided she had enough. She made her way to the White-Gold Tower. There were guards there, a lot of them. Surely if she got inside they wouldn’t follow, at least, not into the building. And she was right. Nobody followed her into the building, although she was sure that they were waiting for her outside.

She waited and waited in the antechamber, sitting on one of the benches, for the Council’s session to be over. She wasn’t sure how long she was there, but, eventually, the Council chamber’s door opened, with a low crackling sound. One by one, the chancellors left. Abnur wasn’t among the first, but wasn’t the last one either.

“Sybil” he said, walking to her. He was surprised but seemed content she was there.

“How did it go?” she asked.

“Do you even need to ask?” he chuckled.

No, she didn’t. He was so smug and satisfied that she could swear that he even looked some inches taller.

“Now it’s time to celebrate” he gave a quick glance around and then whispered “What happened this morning is but a taste of what we are doing next”

Gallantly, he offered her his arm and they walked out of the tower. As soon as they were back outside, Sybil started to feel nervous, although she tried to hide it. She looked around, slyly, trying to see if her tails were still behind her. It didn’t look like they were there, but she couldn’t be sure.

“Is there something wrong?” Abnur asked.

“Not here. I’ll tell you when we get home”

Once at home, at the living room, Abnur gave her an inquisitorial look.

“Well?” he said.

“Abnur, I think someone is following me” she started, and explained what had happened earlier that day.

He listened without interrupting her account.

“It took you long enough” he said, when she finished.

“What?”

“Your tails were my men. They’ve been following you around for a while now”

“And you never thought of telling me?” she frowned.

“You never thought of telling me of your little trip to the sewers?” he retorted.

So the spy had told him. She guessed it was to be expected.

“You were lucky my operative got you out when he did. You cannot even start to imagine just how lucky you got” he made a pause. “Apparently you stood out like a sore thumb, all dressed in your expensive outfit. They were going to get you. He had to make up that you were a girl of his, a silly and easy to shut up one; that you were just looking for thrills down with the rabble. He went under strict scrutiny after that, and his cover was almost blown. What in Oblivion were you thinking?”

She felt her cheeks reddening, but she held his gaze.

“Why didn’t you tell me when you knew it then? Why go behind my back?” she asked.

Abnur sighed.

“There was no use telling you. Even you realized just how stupid what you did was. My agent told me everything, including how scared you were. After that incident, it was safe to assume that you would never do anything like that again. Besides, it is not my place to admonish you” he said, and then, his voice softened. “But most of all, because I cannot tell you what to do or where to go. I told you that I would respect you, that you would be free. But that doesn’t mean that I won’t take reasonable measures to keep you safe. I told you that I would protect you, as well”

There was no way she could be angry after such a compelling argument, but she was still certain that she didn’t want spies following her.

“Please, Abnur. I don’t need guards shadowing me. And you know that tail would only attract more attention towards me” she said.

He seemed to ponder her words.

“That’s not entirely a bad point. I'll think about it"

She came closer to him, and passed her fingers through his cheekbones.

“While you are at it, think about the other promise you made as well. I believe it was something about cherishing me…”

"Oh, did I?" he smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on the next chapters, but the ESO plus free trial week got in the way. I will update soon.


	22. Not a bore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, sorry for the delay. Stuff got in the way. By stuff I mean free ESO plus trial and me running around with my main healer trying to get veteran dungeons done xD  
> Second, this chapter is a bit of an interlude. And I found it a bit hard to write, actually. Never cared to think too much about marriage and all except from a strictly legal point of view. I've tried my best. I also took the liberty of getting my inspiration from what I read about Ancient Roman weddings, since I haven't the faintest idea about Nibenese ceremonies.

It turned out that strictly a traditional Nibenese wedding would take place at the bride’s father state. The father was supposed to be the one to give her to the groom, and the one to preside over the ceremony. For Sybil, that simply couldn’t happen.

“Isn’t a surrogate paternal figure enough?” she asked Abnur.

He looked at her as he couldn’t believe her.

“No, it doesn’t work like that. The father is supposed to transfer you into my power"

"Your power?" she giggled.

"Needless to say, nowadays it is a custom that holds only symbolical significance, but it is still followed and reenacted most of the times" he made a pause. "We’ll adapt, don’t worry. Besides, I dread to think about who you would consider as a surrogate father figure”

“Emeric has always inspired such feelings in me” she teased.

“If you expect me to be scandalized, you’ll have to try harder" he said, and then he saw Sybil's evil grin. "Don’t take it as a challenge. It isn’t one”

And so they improvised.

The day had finally come. The chosen place was one of the palatial halls of the White-Gold Tower; one of the halls that had been rebuilt. The hour, late afternoon. Sybil was wearing a white tunic dress. It was modest in its form, wide and long, bound at the waist with a golden belt. Over the dress, and around her shoulders, there was an orange veil. The shoes were of the same color. She was standing close to Abnur; at her side of the room, Lerisa, Jakarn and Neramo acted as her witnesses. On his side, there were some _non-conflictive_ members of the Tharn family, as he had put it. In the middle, officiating the wedding, there was a magistrate of Abnur’s confidence. Sybil remembered him, he was the one that was there, months ago, about to open his last will. She listened to him as he read the agreement aloud, even though she had already done it at home. None of the clauses seemed to be too outlandish; in fact, most of them were simple common sense. The document was also clearly written in good faith: there was no ambiguity, no obscurity and no imbalance of rights and powers between both parties. Just as Abnur had said, it was truly an agreement of equals, and she was glad to sign it once the magistrate finished his account. Next, the witnesses signed. And then, the union was declared. Abnur lifted up the veil, revealing her face, but without removing it completely. And they exchanged a perfectly polite kiss.

They left the White-Gold Tower at sunset, and started to make their way to the state. Sybil, with the veil back in place, was guided by Jakarn and Neramo, and led by Lerisa. There were guards as well, of course. And she guessed that unseen agents too, lurking, ever vigilant. Nothing happened, though. Their walk was pleasantly uneventful.

When they finally arrived, night had fallen. At the gate's threshold, Abnur unveiled Sybil and gave her the keys to the household. Then he invited her inside, and took her to the inner courtyard. Sybil gasped at its sight. When they had left for the Tower, the garden was, well, as it always was. It should have taken great effort from the servants to prepare it so well in such a short time. Not only were the tables ready, and the meals and drinks perfectly displayed for the feast that was about to take place; but it was also decorated with beautiful lanterns, ornamental garnet curtains and, what was the icing on the cake, hundreds of flowers. Winter flowers, such as snowdrops, winter jasmines, holly and honeysuckle. There were magical braziers as well, in order to keep the garden at an enjoyable temperature. She looked at Abnur. He grinned, very satisfied with himself. Soon, the rest of the guests started to arrive. There weren’t an unreasonably high amount; still, the courtyard was quickly crowded. Sybil recognized some of them. Countess Lavinia caught her eyes, and they exchanged a smile from a distance.

"Come"

He guided her to an elegant couch. It presided over the piece, and was decorated with flowers as well. They both sat there. For a while, they exchanged greetings with some of the guests, and then the banquet began. Of course, they didn’t have to remain seated there for the whole evening. After a while, Sybil moved and went with her friends. They spoke a bit of what had been going on with their lives; Neramo’s research, Lerisa’s exploits, Jakarn’s adventures...

“I have a question, good-looking. Is this place now yours as well?” Jakarn asked, with a twinkle in his eyes.

“No. This is Abnur’s. The keys he gave me were symbolic, although as his spouse I do have the right to live here, among other rights. Still, everything we owned remains our own, and as for the future… Well, I don’t want to bore you with the economic details of the arrangement, but we stipulated a system of separation of property and assets”

“Pity…”

“I prefer it that way, to be honest. It’s fair, adapted to our circumstances and quite ample” Sybil said, and there was no more talk on the matter.

“Now I must ask the real question. How long did it take to put your hair like that?” Jakarn said, pointing at her intricate hairstyle.

She hadn't done it herself, but a servant.

“Longer than I’m willing to admit. If someone touches it I’m going to kill them”

“Oh, but it looks so touchable!” Lerisa said, with a wicked smile. “Anyway, for a Tharn wedding this is a surprisingly boring one. Nobody has tried to murder the old man yet”

“Well, I’m grateful for that” Sybil said. “But it is quite early to tell”

“Whatever happens we’ve got your back” Jakarn said.

She went back to the couch. Abnur filled her glass and they drank, observing the gathering. And then there was a flash of light, a portal, and Cadwell. The knight, of course, got everyone’s attention.

“Cadwell! How did you know?”

“I don’t _know_ yet, I’m afraid. The portal took me here. It’s good to see you both" he looked around "But what’s this? A wedding, it seems”

Abnur told him the news.

“Congratulations, old-chum. And you too, my dear. It is a shame, I don’t have a present for you”

“It’s all right. Stay and have fun” Sybil said.

Cadwell agreed to stick around, but said he had to go back to Coldharbour soon. Apparently, he was expanding the house he had built there, and he didn't trust the scamps to do things right on their own for too long.

“You filled the house with an outlaw, a pirate and a crazy altmer researcher. I guess Cadwell won’t stand out too much” he muttered.

“You are happy to see him. You don’t fool me”

“Of course I am" he nodded.

After a while, Cadwell said his farewells and left just as he had come, though one of his portals. It was a pity. Sybil was truly enjoying his presence, and also the shock he had caused among the guests.

It was a rather quiet evening, all things considered. After dinner, there was music, there was dance, and inconsequential but not completely horrible conversation. Everything was fine, right until the moment Chancellor Arvina tried to stab Abnur. Miraculously, he reacted quickly and the blade only cut through a layer of his clothes. There were a few moments of great commotion, of course. The guards reduced him quickly, and dragged him away from the courtyard. She guessed that they took him to the dungeon, in the catacombs. When they were out of sight, the party continued, as if nothing had happened. Abnur made a gesture for her to sit back on the couch.

“Welcome to the family” he said, as he took a long sip of his glass of wine. “I was starting to worry about the calm. Now that _the thing_ occurred, we can carry on in peace”

“But Arvina… Why?” Sybil murmured. She didn’t understand. It didn’t make sense.

“Later” he replied.

Lerisa approached them.

“Well, I certainly didn’t want for this to happen when I said the wedding was being a bore” she chuckled.

“Shame on you” Sybil said, with a wink.

For the rest of the evening, Lerisa, Jakarn and Neramo stood close to her, but nothing else out of the ordinary occurred. Sybil was tired and her social energy was exhausted, and at some point she let Abnur know that she couldn’t take it anymore. He knew that prolonged social situations were a bit of a struggle for her, so he acted accordingly. Politely but firmly, he made sure that everybody knew that it was late and that they had to go. Except for Sybil’s friends. They would be staying for a couple of days, in the guest rooms, and that’s where they went.

Sybil and Abnur didn’t go to their chambers, but to the catacombs. They didn’t like what they found there. On the floor of the cell, sitting with his back against the wall, there was a man that was without doubt not Chancellor Arvina. And he was dead. One of his hands was holding something. An empty vial.

“Why didn’t you tie him up, or chain him?” Abnur asked the guard that was supposed to watch over him.

Abnur’s demeanor seemed as poised and correct as always, but Sybil could tell that he was utterly disappointed and angry. The guard probably noticed as well, for his face lost all color.

“H-he was a member of the Elder Council, my lord, or so we believed. He had privileges... We thought that confinement in a locked room was enough”

“Next time, don't think so much”

Abnur dismissed him, and turned to Sybil.

“An illusionist, then” she said.

“A very powerful one, yes” he agreed.

“Why kill himself?”

“Why kill himself indeed? It's clear that he wanted to avoid interrogation, any means necessary. And that makes me think that he was part of a greater plan""

Yes, that would be a reasonable assumption, she thought. Abnur continued.

"But that’s not the last of the questions. Where is the real Arvina? For how long have we been dealing with an impersonator? We'll need to investigate that, send our men to search for him, immediately. I dread to think of how compromised we could be if we have been deceived for long. Imagine all the information he could have gathered, the damage to our cause could be irreparable..." he shook his head. "And then, how could he manage to hide from the both of us so masterfully?" Abnur made a pause, and sighed. “I would have preferred that it was simply Arvina. A chancellor drunk on his own ambition and stupidity would have been far less problematic than this mess"

“You seem to forget about the first question. Was the blade poisoned as well?”

“He didn’t cut me”

“What if only just one touch is what’s needed?” she insisted. “He did touch your skin”

“I feel fine” he assured her.

They left the cell, and Abnur ordered his men to investigate Arvina's whereabouts immediately, starting at his city state. After that, they went upstairs. Once in their bedroom, Abnur checked every corner, every wardrobe and every other suitable hiding place for whatever threat that might arise.

"One murder attempt isn't enough for a Tharn wedding?" she asked, as she watched him.

“Did I tell you about the time a relative tried to kill me with very small dwemer spider while I slept? It was hidden somewhere in the bedroom, and it was supposed to sting me delivering a lethal dose of jarrin root extract. And by lethal dose I mean just a couple of drops"

“I don’t think you did, no. What happened to the relative?”

"He was tried, found guilty and he lost his head"

He went on for a while, and then, when he had gone through the whole room, he nodded, satisfied. He turned to Sybil.

"All that remains now is for us to consummate the marriage" he smirked.

He embraced her, but suddenly, he seemed to falter. He stumbled and had to hold himself onto the edge of the bed in order to avoid falling to the floor. Sybil tried keep him in place, and made him lie on the floor. She examined him, quickly. Just as she feared, the poison was delivered by simply touching. The toxin had been working on him, silently and spreading stealthily. Now it had turned virulent, and its effects were clearly visible. For a moment, she panicked. It had been too long since she had healed anything of such severity. No, that was not the time for doubting herself, she thought. She had seen worse, and succeeded. So she told herself what she always did in such situations: she could and she would because she simply had to, because it was required. There was no acceptable alternative. She had to call upon all her power to expunge it from him. Purging wasn’t enough, she had to repair the damage that had been done. It drained her, but she did it.

“I told you so” she exhaled.

“I did feel fine” he murmured.

“Look at us, on our wedding night” she said. They were both lying on the carpet, looking like they had just taken a beating. “We should probably move. Get in bed. Like normal people do when they are tired”

“You go ahead and I’ll be right behind you”

Abnur didn’t look like he was going to move, and she gave him a soft punch.

“We shouldn’t fall asleep here. This is ridiculous. The bed is just there”

“Just a minute. I am very old” he said.

Sybil groaned and stood up. She closed her eyes for a second, about to let herself fall on the bed, but then she felt Abnur turning her around.

“I never told you how beautiful you were today”

She raised an eyebrow.

“Just today?”

“Especially today”

"You just like the pretty clothes" she jested.

She tried to remove her dress, starting by the knot of the belt, but he stopped her.

“No” he said, softly. “I’m the only person who has the right to undo this particular knot”

Of course, she thought. She had almost forgotten that it was part of the traditions. The knot was for the other spouse to undo. One of the servants had made it, for she didn’t know how to fast it. It turned out to be a complicated one, although Abnur solved it easily, probably due to experience. He stood there for a few seconds, with the unfastened cord in his hands, observing her, with a faint blush on his cheeks, smiling warmly. She said nothing, but tried not to lose any detail about that moment. She wanted to remember that image of him for as long as she could. Then he knelt.

“Abnur, you should rest. I can perfectly do this myself”

“I shall undress my bride” he stated, as he removed her special shoes.

His hands wandered up to her knees, under her dress. He stood there, a few moments, his head resting on her thighs, pulling her towards him, as if he was trying to make sure that she wasn't going anywhere. Then his hands went down once more, and out of her skirt. He got back on his feet, and started to undo her white dress, slowly. He took his time, attentive to every bit of her he exposed, caressing her, his fingertips leaving trails of pleasure all over her skin. When she was completely uncovered, he untied her hair, careful not to pull it. Then he took her hand and made her stand in front of the full length mirror.

“Look at yourself”

She seemed a bit doubting.

“Don’t be shy. Look at yourself in the mirror” he whispered in her ear, as he fondled her. She did as he asked. “See how beautiful you are?”

For many years, as a child and adolescent, she had doubted it because she didn’t comply with the typical beauty canon of her homeland. Then, she had decided that she couldn’t care less. And after a long time, she had started to see herself in a different light. So, when she nodded as reply to Abnur’s question, she was sincere.

“Good. That’s just but a taste of _you,_ though. You are an honorable and capable woman. I wish you could see yourself through my eyes. I wish I could summon the perfect words, weave them into something comprehensive of what I see so I could gift it to you”

“You don’t need to do that” she said. “You always find the way to show me”

He kissed the curve of her neck. Then, he went to the wardrobe. He took out one of her nightgowns and gave it to her. She put it on, and led her to the bed. She got inside the blankets, and leered as he removed he changed. Soon after he joined her, she started to feel her eyelids closing, heavy. It had been a long day and a longer evening even. She managed to take Abnur’s face in her hands and kiss him goodnight before she let sleep claim her.


	23. Visitors

Sybil woke up to the sound of heavy rain, in the middle of the night. She realized that Abnur wasn't there.

“Abnur?” she called.

No response. She shivered, alone in the dark. She waited, but he didn’t come back. That was rather strange. Disappearing on her wedding night? No, he wouldn’t do that. Something must be wrong, she thought. She cast a candlelight spell and got out of bed. She put on some shoes and covered herself with a dressing gown before going to the hallway. It was deserted, just as the bedroom. She went downstairs, and checked his study. No signs of his presence were to be found there either. Perhaps he had to leave, in a hurry. Perhaps they had found out what happened to Arvina and he had decided to let her sleep. There was a sudden lightning strike, outside. Sybil jumped on her feet. After the thunder, she swore she heard something. She left the study, returned to the foyer and listened closely. Yes, she wasn’t wrong. There were now noises around the house, and, for some reason, it made her skin crawl. She told herself that it was just the storm, which was getting worse, or the servants, or maybe even her guests in their rooms. Maybe Neramo was toying with his dwemer constructs. She wondered what to do, but then she felt a draft. If there was any window open, she should close it. It wouldn’t be safe, with such weather. She followed it, only to find out that it was, in fact, the door that led to the courtyard. When she approached it to lock it, she noticed a figure in the garden. She couldn’t see who it was because it was dark.

“Abnur, is that you?”

The figure didn’t move. As she moved closer, there was another lightning strike. The figure turned after that.

“You!” she gasped, at the sight of her old master. “No, it can’t be”

Well, it could be, couldn’t it? It was clear that it was him, in the flesh, standing in front of her. Maybe he had been presumed dead wrongly, just as Abnur had been. She tried to step away from him, but he caught her and held her in place. He observed her, with an icy gaze.

“My disgraceful apprentice” he said.

She struggled, in vain.

“Let me go” she said.

He didn’t.

“Go where, girl? The only place where you are going is back home, to Northpoint”

“The Imperial City is my home now”

And don't call me _girl,_ she thought.

“Are you sure? I don’t think so. You don’t belong here. You are nothing but an imposer, and there are cracks in your mask” he made a pause. “Perhaps you believe that your husband will turn this into your home. Speaking of, where is he?”

“He’s in bed, sleeping”

“Is he?” he said. “What happened to you? My Sybil never dared to lie to me. I know that Tharn isn’t here. On your wedding night, he abandons you. Because he knows as well. Forget this folly and return to your duties, apprentice”

“I am not your apprentice anymore!”

He raised an eyebrow.

“Show me”

Lighting hit one more, and for a moment, everything was bright, and then dark.

Sybil looked around. She recognized the outside of her childhood home, in Fell’s Run. He was standing by the door.

“Enter” he said.

She wasn’t sure she wanted to go in, but she guessed that she had no better place to go. Besides, there she would be safe from the elements and the cold. The door was open, and she crossed the threshold. Once she was inside, she felt what was happening before even seeing it. She rushed upstairs, to the bedroom. She knew what awaited her there, but when she finally arrived, the disheartening sight hit her hard. Her sick father was lying on the bed, alone, fading away. She ran to his side and tried to heal him. She needed to save him. Nothing she did seem to help. He was vanishing, fast. In fact, the greater the powers she called upon, the faster his illness consumed him. She turned to her master.

“Do something!” she cried. He stared at her, but didn’t move. “Please, you must help him”

Her plea was met with more silence. She ignored him and tried, again. She gave it all she had to give, but it wasn’t enough. Once again, her father’s life slip through her fingers.

“Is this supposed to teach me something?” she asked, and then she wiped away the tears.

“A lesson would imply novelty. You only needed a reminder of your own failures”

And then, another lightning hit.

They hadn’t traveled far; they were in the middle of one of the roads that led to Fell’s Run. It was the one that connected the village to Lady Eldred’s manor. It was dark, very dark, in the middle of the night. A figure was approaching, from the manor. It turned out to be her mother, tired and alone. She was probably going back home after hours of work for the Lady. Sybil could swear that she saw something move among the shadows, but it was for only a second. Her mother didn’t seem to notice anything, and continued her way.

“Protect your mother” he said.

Immediately after he spoke, the vampires attacked. Sybil, unarmed and unarmored as she was, knew that there was no way she could win. But she jumped in and fought. She conjured a circle of light, on the ground, and placed an aegis around her mother. Then she tried to fend them off, keeping them away from her. But they were too many, and Sybil was never too proficient in destruction nor any other sort of offensive magic. Besides, her magicka reserves were already affected due to the power she had invested trying to cure her father. And just as back then, she failed, again. At some point, she couldn’t hold the shield any longer, nor cast any other spell. Defenseless, her mother became an easy prey for the band of fiends. They ignored Sybil, and they went for her. She tried to turn; she didn’t want to see what would come next, but her master held her in place and forced her to look in that direction. All she could do was closing her eyes, but she could still hear what was happening, the screaming and the violence; and, what was worse, she could imagine it. Then there were no more sounds. She dared to open her eyes, and immediately regretted it. There was only her mother, or the gore they left of her. Sybil felt dizzy, stumbled towards one of the fences at the side of the road, and leaned on it. Then she was sick.

“Are you done?” she heard him say behind her.

She nodded, trying to control her breathing.

“No more” she muttered. “I want to go home. Take me back”

There was another lightning strike, and Sybil found herself in a place she knew well: her bedroom at Dorell’s Manor.

“This is not what I meant by _take me back home_ ” she frowned.

“But what is home for you, really?” he replied. “The workshop and living quarters of your childhood, empty and forgotten? The Covenant and the King you so keenly abandoned, for a Tharn? The distant, detached Psijics that don’t flinch when telling you that they are using you, maybe? The Imperial City where everyone looks down on you but act as they humor you because of your powerful husband? A husband that was absent _tonight”_ he walked towards her. “Always so desperate to find a place for yourself, like a lost puppy, when the answer was always so obvious. This was your only home, your true home. You’ve lived more years here than anywhere else, and I’ve come to know you better than anyone else”

“That was the past. You don’t know me now”

“You think so? You may have accomplished great things, but you are still the same girl you were here. I’ve let you indulge in such path for too long, it is time you return to your senses and your place”

“If I'm the same _girl,_ I’ll run away just the same”

He grinned.

“I was expecting you would say something like that”

There was a flash, and then a spell of paralysis constricted her. In her state, she couldn’t do anything to resist it. She watched helplessly as he left the room, and heard as he locked her in. As soon as the spell faded, she ran to the door, and tried to get it open, to no avail.

“You have grown into such a dick!” she yelled against the wooden planks.

There was no response. She sighed, and sat on the bed, trying to calm herself. She needed to take charge of her own thoughts, she needed to come up with a plan of some sort. And then there was yet another lightning strike. Her room was suddenly filled with dead bodies. With horror, she recognized them. These were Lord Dorell’s men, the same men she had led into the vampires’ lair and that had died as result of her selfishness and poor judgement. She told herself to be still, to keep it together. And then the bodies started to move. They weren’t corpses, they were dormant bloodfiends and she was prey in a cage. In a fraction of a second, her fight or flight instinct awoke, and she managed to summon a magical shield to keep her from their attacks. She moved to the door, and knocked hard. She understood what he wanted to hear from her. So be it, she thought. She would give it to him.

“Master!” she cried. Silence. “I know you can hear me! I won’t be able to hold my shield much longer. Let me out, master, please!”

As soon as the door was unlocked, she ran away to the hallway.

“Thank you” she murmured.

He said nothing, and started to walk away. She doubted what to do next, but ended up following him. He went on through dark hallways and stairs, and they arrived at his chambers.

“Scared and insecure little Sybil. Always needing the reassurance of a firm hand guiding her” he said, has he took her chin with his long fingers and made her look up at him. “I can be that for you, once more, if only you would allow me”

“I don’t need you”

“But you want what I offer: a home and my guidance”

Sybil wanted to get out of there, but something told her that it wouldn’t be an easy task. So she decided that she needed to bide her time and play his game.

“All right, master”

“I knew you would come back to your senses. There's a reason why I chose you, after all. Now tell me, are you going to try and escape?”

“I won’t” she lied.

“You understand that, after last time, I cannot yet trust you completely. I’ve put safeguards just in case you would be inclined to try”

Damn.

“I understand”

He embraced her.

“I’ve missed you terribly, my Sybil”

She didn’t know for how long she had been there, but it felt like weeks, months even. During all that time, she could hardly leave her master’s chambers. Fortunately, they were quite ample so she felt caged, but it was bearable. She didn’t remember how many attempts at escaping she had made, and failed. There were times in which he left her alone, and that’s when she tried. Every inch of the manor, excluding her master’s quarters, seemed to be filled with danger and horror, and she always found herself weak, her magicka drained, so she would always end up running back to the safety of the bedroom. And he would always be there, waiting for her. Every time, he would smile and stoke her hair, and then he would lock her up, again. The amount of her attempts diminished and at some point she decided it would be better to accept her new circumstances.

In that moment, Sybil was lying on her master’s bed, looking at the ceiling, lost in thought. Her mind had accommodated itself to her condition, much to his delight. And she found that accepting her new reality brought her serenity and inner peace. He had left the bed a while back, so she was alone for the time being. All of a sudden, she felt a presence. She turned around and found her master by the side of the bed.

“Sybil, listen to me. You need to get out of here. Quickly, while he's away”

Wait, what?

“Is this a trick? A test?” she asked. “Now that I’ve submitted, you wish to toy with me?”

“No, dear. I’m trying to help you escape”

“I think that you are simply trying to torture me with false hopes. Why, master? Are you not pleased with me? Haven’t I been dutiful to you? Why must you keep on tormenting me?”

“I am not _him_ , Sybil. And he is definitely not _me_ ” he said, and sadness crossed his face. “Deep down you must know that, you must still know me”

He did sound and feel different, but she wasn’t completely sure.

“What do you mean, not you?”

“He isn’t what you think he is. You are trapped in Quagmire, my dear”

“Quagmire” she murmured. “You mean, this is a dream? But I’ve been here for ages! It can’t be…”

“Do you remember how you got here?”

“You, the other you, took me here”

“No. You arrived on your own. And the flow of time is different in places such as this one”

“It all feel so real. I remember being here for a long time, and what I've been doing, vividly"

“How many things of what you know and remember of this place have you truly experienced? How do you know that there are simple ideas and memories planted in your brain, a narrative to better manipulate you? We rarely question the reality of our dreams as long as we are in them, and when we do, we usually wake up. In this case, you believed everything because I's a dream perfectly tailored to your mind”

“So I didn’t…” she looked around the bed. “I didn’t do anything”

“No, Sybil. You just believe you did. The same could be said about your escaping attempts. You never truly tried”

Everything he said made perfect sense, and she felt her mind more aware, freeing itself.

“What’s the other you then?” she asked, although she already had a suspicion.

“One of Vaermina’s Omens. Your jailer and torturer”

“So I need to kill it to free myself. Would you help me?”

“I will accompany you, yes”

She said nothing, and just observed him.

“Are you real?” she whispered. "Or are you just a piece of my mind?"

“I am real” he stated. “But this is hardly the time for explanations. We must move”

They left the bedroom, and fought their way down the tower, and into the audience chamber. It was deserted, but a mirror glowed in the dark. Sybil didn’t gave it a second thought, and walked through it. It led to one of the idyllic meadows around Fell’s Run, but something was wrong with it, twisted and dreadful. There it was, the Omen, in its true shape: an awful watcher. It was a challenging battle, but they were victorious. And then, everything faded away.

Sybil opened her eyes, and was relieved; she was at home for real. Dim rays of dawn's first light slipped through the curtains. She turned and saw Abnur, lying beside her, asleep. She shook him, but he wouldn’t awaken.

“He’s trapped in his own nightmare as well” her master said.

She almost jumped on the bed, startled. She had forgotten about him. He was standing in a corner, dressed with long robes.

“So you are truly here” she muttered. “Back at Northpoint, everyone said you were dead”

“I let everyone believe so. But let’s focus on the matter at hand for now. You know what you must do. Rumor is you’ve done it a few times, years ago”

Of all the things she wasn't looking forward to do anytime soon, she could say without a doubt that going back to Quagmire was top of the list. But she had to do it. As soon as she nodded at him, her master started casting the spell that would allow her to enter Abnur’s dream.

“You can do this. And I’ll be here when you wake up, for all your questions”

And so she let go of her consciousness once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I enjoy doing horrible things to Sybil from time to time? Yes I do. Do I feel bad for her afterwards? Indeed, but not enough to stop me :P  
> Poor baby Sybil.


	24. Echoes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I don't know how Quagmire works. Nobody knows how Quagmire works.
> 
> Also, I wrote this right after the previous chapter, but it took me forever to proofread and edit.

Once in the dream, Sybil arrived at a somewhat familiar place. It was the same garden she had been to after freeing King Emeric, or at the very least, a similar one. Vaermina’s statue was there.

“Come closer, mortal. I shall speak with you” she said. Sybil approached the effigy, carefully. “Yes, I remember you. Just as you killed my consort years ago, I now take yours from your grasp”

“So you are doing this just for revenge?”

“Don’t give yourself so much importance, human; you are just in the way”

“If not revenge, what do you seek to accomplish?”

Vaermina laughed, and it was maddening.

“Desist in your efforts, for I have studied your consort’s mind for many years. Just as I have studied yours. Mortals forget about their visits, but you fall asleep every night. And many of those nights you spend in my domain, where I watch and I learn”

“I won’t stop, Lady Vaermina”

“You must really like to suffer. You would make for a wonderful devotee of mine, little human. Go then, suit yourself”

And then Vaermina went silent. Sybil thought that she seemed to be in a good mood and that concerned her. What could possibly make someone like the Daedric Prince of Nightmares to be in a good mood? Well, there was no use hypothesizing at that moment. She looked around and, just as last time, there were several mirrors scattered around the garden. They all looked the same, glowing with an unsettling spectral brilliance. She would have to try her luck.

The first portal she entered led to a large and rich mausoleum. She read the plaques and the engravings. They were all Tharns. She recognized some, because he had told her about them: wives, sons and daughters, and other close relatives. Abnur wasn’t there, but she saw an echo of his memory there. She saw his quiet lament, as he passed his fingers through the carvings of their names. Sybil felt awkward and out of place. She was seeing something private, something that was for him alone; for him and his departed. The echo faded, and she left the crypt. She needed to keep on searching. A small group of Daedra ambushed her, but she managed to kill them fast. She continued her way, and eventually, she found the next mirror.

A large tent. Outside, she could hear a battle roaring. Again, Abnur wasn’t there, but she saw another echo. He was speaking with one of his generals. For a moment she wondered if it was a memory from the past, but then she noticed many details of that particular scene. That wasn’t the past; it was the nightmare’s future.

“We have been betrayed from within, Lord Chancellor”

“I want to know who did it”

“It will be done, my lord”

“Good. Now, if we want to save our legions, we need to retreat”

“And leave Chorrol for the Covenant?” the general asked.

“If we sacrifice more troops here we won’t have the numbers to defend the rest of our territory, let alone win the battle and hold the city. Chorrol can be retaken, if we survive. This is the moment to fall back. We cannot let it pass, for it won't come back. Give the order. Now” Abnur said.

The echo faded, and Sybil continued navigating the dream. There were no Daedra that time, but that didn’t make her feel particularly safe. She knew that, in Oblivion, moments of calm were not to be trusted. She walked through the battlefield, and she saw the Imperial forces rushing to retreat. She tried to ignore the corpses of the fallen. Then she saw the mirror, next to the gate. She stood there, in the middle, between the bulk of the Imperial Legion and the Covenant Army. And in that moment, she realized that she favored the Imperials more than her own homeland’s forces. For a while, she felt lost, like a complete stranger, but then she shook those thoughts from her mind. That wasn’t hardly the time or the place for that. She ran to the gateway, and crossed to the other side.

Abnur’s study. Just as she suspected, he wasn’t there either but, just as before, she could see some of the events that had transpired in the nightmare. At first he was alone, and then _she_ entered the room. She didn’t really want to see what version of her that place would show him, because she feared that it would be something influenced by his own fears and doubts, just as her own mind had shaped the way her fake master presented itself.

"You called for me?"

He nodded.

“Do you truly love me, Sybil?” he asked.

Her impersonator approached him.

“I do” she said “Do you even need to ask?”

“Drop the act. I know what you did” he replied. “I know it was you. You sold us to the Covenant”

“Abnur…”

“Stay silent. I know that you are a spy, and I have proof. That's why you came to the Imperial City. I was blinded and weakened, and it was your doing. All that time, I believed you were my ally and my companion, but you were nothing but Emeric’s tool all along”

“But I do, Abnur. I love you with all my heart. I simply love the Covenant more”

She kissed him, and he let her.

“I’ll save you the humiliation of a public trial and punishment” he whispered. 

And then, with a swift movement, he stabbed her. She opened her eyes wide, and he embraced her. He held her close until her legs gave in, and then he made her lie on the floor. He didn’t look away; he watched as life abandoned her. She whispered something to him, something Sybil didn’t understand.

“I’m sorry too” he replied.

She took the hand that still held the blade.

“It hurts”

So he finished the job. He ended her without flinching, and then the scene faded away. Sybil didn’t move. He had killed her in cold blood. Yes, her double was a spy and her betrayal had cost him and the Empire greatly but… He had killed her without giving her a chance to even beg for mercy. Possibly because if she did he would have granted it, she thought. Then she told herself that it was just Vaermina's psychological torture, that he would never hurt her. That situation would never present itself; and even so, if the unthinkable was to happen, she trusted that he would behave differently. Because he would, wouldn’t he? She shook the doubts from her mind and focused on finding the next mirror. She searched around the house, and found it in the basement.

She arrived at the Elder Council chamber, although it was clear that there wasn’t a Council anymore. Abnur was sitting on his chair, working, alone. The rest of the chairs around the round table had been removed. She came closer, but hesitated and remained at a safe distance. She cleared her throat and he looked up from his documents.

“I believed that by getting your soul back you became a _normal_ mortal once more. I guess I was wrong about that as well” he made a pause. “What do you want, Vestige?”

Hearing him calling her Vestige hurt like a dagger. She wasn’t sure what to tell him, so she stood there, pondering her possibilities.

“I am very busy, and you came here for something. Get on with it and leave the same way you came in” he said.

“Abnur, listen to me. This is just a nightmare”

“It does feel like one with you here”

“I’ll ignore that. I know that you don’t mean it. You are trapped in Quagmire. The Sybil you killed wasn’t me. It was just part of this twisted dream”

He narrowed his eyes.

“You suggest I am fool enough to fall into a trap so obvious?”

“You are not a fool. The whole scenario has been designed for your mind to accommodate to it. Abnur, please. You know I would never betray you so. And you would never hurt me”

“I don’t know what game you are playing, Vestige, but know that, even if I cannot kill you, I can make your life very miserable. Leave. Now”

He had to be inflexible and sure of himself, even then. If only all of his intellect wasn’t working against him, she thought.

“I am not leaving you here”

He rose form his chair, and she repressed the instinct to take a step back. She stood her ground and told him just what her old master had told her. He listened, and, in the end, after a lot of arguing, he saw reason.

“Forgive me. I’m so ashamed”

“It’s all right”

“The things I did and said, you must know that I…”

“Water under the bridge. This is just a bad dream. Now please, stop feeling sorry for yourself and follow me. We need to find the Omen that binds you here”

When they did, they fought it. Sybil feared that Vaermina would try to hold them there, but she didn’t intervene in any way, nor there were more obstacles. It was more than strange, but welcome nonetheless.

Abnur woke up briefly after Sybil. He jumped out of bed, and it looked like he was about to say something, but then noticed the presence of her master.

“Relax, he’s been helping us” she said, as she took his arm. “He is my mentor, from Northpoint”

“The same mentor that was supposed to be dead?” he said, staring at him. She could see him focusing. “Stay behind me, Sybil. He’s not what it seems to be. There’s an illusion spell on him”

“What?”

No, please, no more deceptions, she thought. She had enough for one night.

“What if I open the curtains and let the daylight in?” Abnur asked.

“It wouldn’t matter. My _strain_ doesn’t make me weak to sunlight, Chancellor.”

“Noxiphilic Sanguivoria is becoming rather popular, I see. Whatever happened to the good old vampires that burned to ashes under the sun beams?”

Sybil turned to him.

“You are a vampire?”

“Not by choice” he replied. “Listen, I came here to help”

Abnur frowned.

“Help in an awfully convenient moment. Care to explain yourself?”

“I’ve been living in the Imperial City under a new name for a while now. For obvious reasons I couldn’t stay in Rivenspire. So why not come to the city of cities?” he exhaled. “I heard rumors about you living here as well, but I didn’t reveal my presence. It was _dead,_ and I thought it would be better for the both of us if you believed so”

Sybil nodded.

“Go on” Abnur said.

“So I stood out of your way, but I…” he cleared his throat. “I heard about your wedding. I was curious so I observed, from the distance of the rooftop, the celebrations that took place in the courtyard”

“You stalked us?” Sybil uttered. Creep, she thought.

“I am not proud of it, but as I said, I was curious. I wished to see you in a happy setting, for a change. And for that I didn’t need to make my presence shown. It would have ruined it, I’m sure” he made a pause. “I watched as that man tried to kill you, Chancellor. And I noticed something else, something at first I thought was unimportant. I saw two of the guests sneaking inside. They looked like they were lovers, so I didn’t think anything of it. Still, the man returned while she lingered inside for a while. Odd but she could have been doing anything. Maybe she was just making herself look presentable after going back to the party. I don’t know. After a while, I left”

“So?”

“I couldn’t stop thinking about those guests. If something bad happened, I would feel responsible. So I came back. You were sleeping, and everything seemed fine. Still, there was a clear flavor of Daedric magic around. It took me a while to understand that it had to do with your sleep. Fortunately, I knew what to do, so I helped Sybil wake up. And then she did the same for you”

“Do you remember anything distinctive about the guests?” Abnur asked. After hearing his description, he added “Well, that doesn’t narrow it down much. We’ll have to investigate”

“My theory is that the woman placed two cursed totems of Vaermina somewhere in this room”

“I checked everywhere” Abnur stated.

“Odd” he replied, but didn’t insist.

“Now would you explain what are you doing in the city?”

“As I said, I started a new life for myself. I am a healer, down at the Waterfront District. I am needed and people there don’t usually ask too many questions”

“Seems reasonable”

There was an awkward moment of silence. Abnur looked at Sybil, and then back at him.

“I take it you two have matters to discuss…”

“Indeed. Please, come with me” Sybil said.

Sybil led him to her study, a place where she would be comfortable. There were a few more moments of silence. Where to begin, she wondered. She had no clue, so she just gave him a long gaze.

“Remove the illusion spell, please” she eventually said. “I wish to see you”

He did, exposing his pale skin and blood-red eyes.

“You must have questions” he said, and she couldn’t help but stare at the fangs. “They do stand out a bit”

“It happened when the Montclairs attacked, right?”

He nodded.

“I was dead. They put me in a tomb with the rest of the forces that died there. But then, I wasn’t. One of the Montclair vampires must had passed me the curse. I crawled out of my burial site, confused and scared. I ran to the hills, and found refuge in the same vampire lair we had cleared. It came in very handy for my... period of adjustment. Ironic, isn't it?"

It was indeed, ironic. He continued.

"Once I had learned how to control myself and my circumstances, I decided to get out of that damned cave. I would not live hiding like a monster, but I couldn't get my old life back. So I decided to get away from it all and start anew. I wouldn't waste the chance I was given, even if that chance was...”

“I am glad you are still alive” she interrupted. “The news of your demise saddened me greatly”

He seemed surprised.

“Really?” he said, and she nodded. “I thought that you wouldn’t care much, that you would even be glad that I was gone”

“How can you say that?”

“The last year you spent at Dorell’s Manor… the way I treated you and all that transpired”

“Master, I…”

“Please, use my name. I am not your master any longer”

“Edmund” she said. It felt strange addressing him so. “Edmund, I loved you. I don’t know exactly what kind of love it was. It wasn’t like the way I love my husband, but it was genuine affection. I used to believe it was corresponded”

“It was, my dear, it was. But I was human too. I have faults of character, just as anyone else does. I was so frustrated and angry, with you and with everything. I chose anger over misery; I indulged in it, and I took it all on you, because it was easy. Please, believe me when I say that it was as much torture for me as it was for you. I knew you suffered, and I suffered too. I am not trying to excuse myself. There’s no justification for the way I treated you. I was unfair, and I was cruel. I just want you to know that I held, as you said, genuine affection for you. And that I am sorry. For everything”

Sybil didn’t know what to say. She would be lying if she said that she had never imagined that conversation, enacted it in her mind a thousand times. And it seemed that, when the time had finally come, she found herself at a loss for words.

“The man in your nightmare, the one that was supposed to be me. Is that the way you truly remember me?”

“No, when I think of you I try to remember the good times. It was just a nightmare”

He seemed to be relieved, but then, again, concern crossed his face.

“Do you…Do you regret what happened between us that night?”

Ah, she thought. They had finally arrived at _the_ question. A question she had asked herself many times.

“I don’t. There’s a first time for everything, and I’m glad it was you. You were good and gentle, and I won’t forget it. I just wish the circumstances had been different. And I felt bad about it because it meant I had to leave, not because of _you_ ”

“For me, it meant the opposite. I remember falling asleep thinking that things would change for the better, that I would do whatever necessary to make it up to you. I was hopeful for the future. For a man that old, I was sure very stupid. I woke up alone and you were gone, forever. I deserved it”

He said that with sincere sorrow, and Sybil wiped away a tear. There she was, crying again. Like an idiot, she told herself.

“May I touch you?” he asked.

She nodded, and he came closer. He caressed her cheeks with fondness, and then embraced her.

“Don’t cry. It all turned out for the better” he said.

“Not for you”

“You mustn’t worry about me, dear. I am content”

They decided to let bygones be bygones. Once Edmund was gone, she returned the bedroom.

“You’ve been crying. Are you all right?” Abnur asked.

“Yes, I’m fine” she said, as she went back to bed. She didn’t care if it was morning, she wanted that. Abnur lied beside her. She turned to him, and held her close. She closed her eyes and simply reveled in his warmth, and the passing of his fingertips through her hair.

“Did you find the tokens?” she asked, suddenly anxious.

“I did, under the mattress. They won’t be a problem anymore”

She relaxed once more.

“It’s been a very weird night”

“It’s over. We are here now, enjoying each other’s company” he said

Then, he kissed her lips. It was a brief, sweet kiss, and it looked like he was waiting for Sybil’s reaction. She corresponded in kind, and then, with more passion. In a blink, hands were running on each other’s skin, caressing and undressing each other; a blissful haze.

“Lie on your back” he whispered in her ear, his voice deep. She did as he asked, and he parted her legs, gently. She shivered with anticipation as he stroked her and his lips wandered on her inner thighs. "Let me take care of you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes, in real life such closure is more than unlikely; but since I am in charge of this story, I say "emotional closure" and it happens.


	25. A setback

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titles are still a very difficult thing

“Sybil, are you awake?”

She grunted as she woke up to that horrible question.

“I am now” she complained. “What time is it?”

“You fell asleep a couple of hours ago”

So it was still morning, late, but morning nonetheless. The morning after that nightmare of a wedding night.

“What’s wrong? What do you want?” she asked, as she got out of bed. As much as she wanted to go back to her nap, she knew better than messing up with her sleep schedule.

“Arvina is safe and sound”

“Good for him”

She left out a small yawn and made her way to the washstand, behind one of the folding screens. The cool water helped her wake up completely, and she washed as she listened to Abnur, that was still going on about Arvina. It wasn't that she didn’t care, on the contrary; but maybe he could have waited a little bit.

“He was found in the basement of his estate, unharmed. Except for his pride. Apparently the guards found him naked as the day he was born. Chained and without a scratch”

“Did he offer any explanation?”

“No, of course not. Not with enough detail. Use your imagination, you probably won’t be wrong” he chuckled. “He said that everything happened yesterday, a few hours before the wedding. He was surprised in a moment alone and rendered unconscious, only to wake up later in such a colorful predicament. But the medics didn’t find any evidence of physical violence. And the report on the looks of his basement, well…Simply put, the place has been put to good use more than once”

Oh, Arvina, she thought. A good time gone wrong, it seemed.

“I’m using my imagination” she said. “I guess he should have chosen his company with more care. Do you think said company was the same man that tried to kill you?”

“Possibly. Or he could have been working with someone else”

Sybil finished washing and walked to the wardrobe. She saw Abnur following her with his gaze, but she ignored him and got dressed.

“So we are not compromised?” she asked.

“Unless he’s stupid enough as to keep a diary with records of all of our exploits, I’d say that we are indeed not compromised”

He came closer and toyed with the laces of her tunic.

“Abnur, I just finished putting my clothes on…”

“Well, nobody asked you for that”

She stated his hand.

“Should I do what you ask of me now? Is that an obligation, one of my new wifely duties?” she asked, although she wasn’t serious. She knew the answers very well.

“Only when you want” he replied.

“Since you had the audacity to wake me up for all that talk about business and no pleasure, we might as well continue with the topic for a while”

“Fine, what is it you want to discuss?”

“I want to know what we are going to do about all the shit that happened last night”

“A woman with her head on her lovely shoulders” he grinned. “Release my hand and I’ll tell you how it will go”

Sybil did so, because, in fact, she wanted him to keep going, both on his account and the undoing of her outfit.

“Reasonable too” he said, as he continued his toying. He was more playing than actually undressing her. “We won’t raise any fuss about it. No official investigation. No direct actions. We will watch and gather evidence. Nobody will know until we catch those responsible”

“And then?”

His hands found their way under the dress.

“Then we end them. Clean and fast”

“Do you have the men and resources to check on every woman that attended the party?”

“I do, thanks to your less than sociable disposition. The number of guests was well below the average wedding of that station”

“I’m not unsociable…” she complained.

“That’s debatable. Still, I didn’t say it as a bad thing”

His lips seemed to search for hers, but then he stopped.

“Shouldn’t you be taking care of your guests, by the way?” he said. “After all the sweet convincing you had to make for me to agree to their presence…”

“I’m sure they don’t need me holding their hand”

She tried to kiss him, but he didn’t let her.

“Are you doing this out of a sense of duty?” he asked.

“Not at all”

He smirked.

“That’s the only way I’ll have you”

After a bit more than a week, the list of suspected guests was cut in half. There were more changes, as well. Vanus Galerion had left the Mages Guild at the Imperial City, and returned to Skywatch, for good. One day, Sybil simply found out that he wasn't at the Arcane University anymore. Neramo had left too, after excusing himself. Ecstatic, he told them he had received an offer to investigate a Dwemer ruin in Vvardenfell called Nchuleftingth, and that he must prepare for the expedition. Lerisa and Jakarn were still around, and, by their own request, they were actually helping with the investigation of the guest list, although they weren’t given sensitive details. They had moved out of the state, though, to a couple of rooms at one of the local inns. They said that they didn’t want to abuse their hospitality, and that, if they were going to investigate, they would do it their way. For that, they assured them, it would be better if they didn’t keep coming in and out of the High Chancellor’s state.

Emeric’s ambassador had arrived, although not in an official manner. More under-the-table politics. It looked like it wasn’t an ambassador for the Covenant, but for High Rock only, and she posed as a rich merchant.

“Well, I couldn’t possibly accept anything else than that” Abnur said, when Sybil asked him about it. “Besides, it would seem that Emeric isn’t the fool I took him for”

They were at the main study. Sybil had been reading on the couch, beside the fireplace, until she had worded that question. She closed the book and turned to Abnur.

“What do you mean?”

“What I mean is that he knows that the Covenant won’t last and that’s why the ambassador is here just for the Bretons” he replied, from his desk. He made a pause. “Does this trouble you?”

“It doesn’t. In fact, the image I had of the Empire and the Three Alliances has changed a lot since I came here. I…” she cleared her throat. “I see things differently now. I understand the idea of the Empire so much better. And in doing so, I believe I understand you much better as well”

He raised an eyebrow, and his eyes brightened.

“Really?”

“Yes”

“That means a lot to me, Sybil. But I don’t want to erase you. I don’t wish to eliminate the cultures of the territories beyond Cyrodiil. I just want us all together. United in our differences; differences that would only enrich all of us. United and strong, towards the same goals: peace and stability across Tamriel”

She reflected upon his words.

“So you want to expand the borders, after all”

They discussed the Empire quite often, but that had been a specific matter he had been managing to avoid all that time.

“Yes. It has always been my plan. It's the only way these goals can be achieved. Either we stand together, or we fall apart” he said. “I didn’t wish to discuss it in depth because…”

“Because you thought I wouldn’t approve due to my sensibilities. And you were right. Months ago I wouldn’t have approved”

“You understand that I don’t wish to do so by the blade, don’t you? No more bloodshed. No more war. If peace, prosperity and civilization are the ends, then let them be the means as well. You gave me a lot to think about when you spoke about trade and commerce. That would be the starting point, if possible. I want reintegration and expansion by capitulation, not by steel. I won't lie: it would be a complicated process, but it’s worth the try. Everyone would benefit” he took a moment. “And I know that the heartland has to treat the provinces in a different manner. We cannot hold them in an iron grip. That would only call for more conflict and separatism. We would need to grant them more freedom to take care of their own affairs, within reason. As I told you before, treating them and respecting them like adults”

“Yes, I remember that. You think the Breton representative is a fist step towards your goal?”

“Perhaps, but it’s too soon to tell. And you can surely imagine that I’m not giving her free range at the city. She’s being watched, constantly. A necessary precaution”

“I would be very concerned if you didn’t have her under surveillance. Still, who’s the idealist now?” she asked, playfully.

“You, who despite your background embrace all this, are the idealist. I’m simply a devoted statesman”

They talked about the topic for a while, and then, there were a few moments of silence.

“United in our differences, huh? I like the sound of that” she said. “I like it very, very much”

“Do you now?”

“A lot, Abnur. Come to the sofa” she said, as she lifted up her tunic, revealing her naked legs, just up to her knees.Then she parted them, but without revealing any further.

He looked at the report on his desk, then at her, and then he stood up and walked towards the couch.

“Have you no shame, minx? Don’t you see I am a very busy man?”

“Forgive me” she replied, with a grin, closing her legs and putting her outfit back in its place. “Continue your work, devoted statesman”

“Are you trying to be cheeky now? You think you can tease me and leave me wanting?”

“Not at all. I’ve seen the error of my ways. You shouldn’t be distracted from your duties so I’ll leave you be”

She tried to rise from her seat, but he pushed her down and kept her where she was.

“Don’t you dare” he groaned.

As soon as he sat beside her, she jumped on top of him. She took his face in her hands, gently caressing his cheeks before bringing her lips to his, and kissing him. Meanwhile, he didn’t stay idle. With expert fingers, he pulled some of the laces and opened her stola. Sometimes she wondered if he gifted her that kind of clothing just because it was easy to undo. Whatever the reason, she liked the style, and she liked when he did so.

“Oh” he smirked, as his hands wonder under what remained of the dress and into her undergarments. “Who would have known that discussing the Empire would turn you on so much? You should have started with that”

“You think so?”

“Yes. _Please Abnur, I need a good fuck because_ whatever I did or said _turns me into a thirsty slut_ would be an excellent opening point for your plea”

“But you already knew that”

“It would still be nice to hear from time to time”

“I’ll bear it in mind. No promises, though”

“Cheeky again I see. We’ll have to do something about it”

It happened that night, while they were halfway through the dessert course. For some reason, they were having dinner later than usual. Lucius entered the dining room, looking completely pale.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, my lord. Would you please… follow me, please?”

Abnur left the table and gave a look at Sybil, so she did as well. They followed Lucius to the vestibule. The body of a man was lying on the floor, brutally injured.

“I found him outside when I went to close the gate” Lucius explained.

Sybil came closer, and, despite the horrible damage that had been inflicted upon him, she recognized his face. He was that agent of Abnur’s that had protected her from her own foolishness at that sewer rally. He seemed to be inert. Desperate, she checked for signs of life. For a moment she thought he was dead, but then, she found a faint pulse.

“He’s still alive!” she exhaled, relieved.

She started to work her restoration magic immediately. He was alive, yes, but fading quickly. She needed to stabilize him.

“Lucius, prepare a room and get two servants and whatever necessary to move him there” Abnur ordered. “Sybil?”

“A magicka potion would be appreciated”

Both Abnur and Lucius left, and she focused on her task. She felt compelled to save him beyond what would be a normal duty of care. There was a bond between them, weak and circumstantial, yes, but a bond nonetheless. She simply had to save him. And just then, again, doubts about herself and fear of failure struck her once more. Abnur could say what he willed about how mature and confident he had found her since Elsweyr, but the fact was that she had learned how to conceal her fear of failure better. Or maybe she had turned said fear into her primary motivating factor. The thing was that it actually worked. The problem lied on the level of anxiety she suffered from it first.

“Here” Abnur said, offering her a potion flask. She too a sip, and continued. “Can we move him safely?”

“Yes, but very carefully”

Soon after, two servants arrived, carrying a stretcher. The took him and put him in the room previously occupied by Jakarn, for it was on the first floor, and the closest to the entrance. Sybil noticed that there was water, soap, unguents, bandages and the likes, as well as tools; all the things a medic would need. But she wasn’t a exactly a medic, she was a Restoration mage. Still, some of that would prove useful. Once they got him on the bed, they left.

“Do you need anything?” Abnur asked.

“Not that I can think of now. I need to assess the damage first” she made a pause. “You don’t need to be here. It’s getting late, Abnur. You can go to bed if you wish”

“Right after dinner? No, I’ll wait for you. But if you’ll excuse me, I’d rather not be here”

“Of course”

It took her a while, because whoever hurt him did a number on him. There were clear signs of torture, and not those of an amateur tormentor. No, that was vicious and coldly executed, with surgical precision. And the eyes. The eyes were extremely damaged. He might even lose them. She stayed with him for a couple of hours, and gave him her best. He didn’t wake up, but when she finally left, she was certain he would live. The next day, she would worry about what would come next. In that moment, she needed to rest. Abnur was waiting for her, reading in bed.

“He’ll live through the night. Let's see how he fares tomorrow” she said.

She put on a nightgown, crawled under the sheets and lied next to him. He caressed her slowly. She was so tired and his touch was so soothing that she fell asleep almost immediately.

The next morning, a box was found at their doorstep, addressed to Abnur Tharn. The box was nothing special, just made of thin wooden planks. Still, he was cautious. First, he made sure that there wasn’t any trap or any enchantment, and then he unlocked it.

“Gods” he muttered, looking down at the contents.

Sybil approached the box and saw for herself. She had to summon all her willpower in order to fight against the need to bring out her breakfast. It was filled with tongues. Human tongues, severed. Sybil had never seen anything like it before. Among them, there was a bloodied envelope. Abnur took it and opened it. There was a letter inside, and he read it in silence. Then, he gave it to Sybil. The paper contained a list of names.

“Most of my undercover agents are named in that list. At a guess, these are their tongues. I'm not going to stop and count them” he said. “I don’t want to think about the rest of their bodies”

“This is barbaric. Sick. That's what it is” she murmured.

He nodded.

“Your new patient is in that list, by the way. The last of the names, Maro Faustus”

“But he’s alive and still has his tongue”

Abnur put the box away and sighed.

“Strange indeed. How is he today, by the way?”

“Almost no improvements, but he isn’t worse. I guess that' s good”

“As soon as he wakes up I want to question him” Abnur said.

“You will do no such thing. He’s under my care”

“And he happens to be under _my_ roof” he replied.

There was a moment of silence.

“Sybil, what if he is a double agent now? It seems very odd that he survived and found his way to our home. Maybe he stroke a bargain with them in exchange for his life. What if they sent him here for a reason?”

“Are you serious? Have you seen the state he is in?”

“There are men willing to give their lives for that cause. Like that illusionist. It is unlikely, I'll give you that, but it is a possibility we cannot ignore. Besides, even if he is not a threat, he must know something. Every bit of information he can offer can be vital”

“No. There will be no premature questioning. I won't permit it" she stated. "He will give you his report when he’s ready. Have pity on him. He needs peace and good care. Remember what he did for me”

Abnur gave her a long gaze.

“You are taking this personally. Charming, but misplaced. Still, I know when I cannot change your mind; so fine, have it your way. But make sure that he recovers quickly. Every hour counts. There are more lives on the line. I still have men and women out there, and the movement is still out there. If something that could have been prevented by his information happens, it would be on you, Sybil”

He sounded very severe all of the sudden.

“I know that, I assure you” she frowned, crossing her arms across her chest. "I will do everything in my power to speed up the process"

"You do that" he replied, and then softened his tone. "I didn't mean to sound so harsh. Sybil, I trust you completely"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is work in progress. I've been a bit busy but I am *almost done* with the next chapter.


	26. What needs to be done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit later than expected but I managed.

Sybil had quickly grown anxious, fearing about the safety of Lerisa and Jakarn, and a couple of days later she had paid them a visit. She urged them to abandon the investigation and to go back to the safe place, out of the Imperial City. It took a while to convince them, but they listened, eventually. She would miss them, and their help, but she wouldn’t forgive herself if something happened. Especially since it wasn’t clear how come the agent’s identities had been exposed.

The first thing she did when she returned home was checking on Maro. He had small intervals of slight lucidity, but he was still very confused and didn’t seem to make complete sense of what was going on. She entered the room and examined him. Again, she observed the marks of the torture he had suffered, these marks on his face and body that they were going to stay, and her heart was filled with dread. They had tormented him, and then healed him, and tormented again. It must have felt like an eternity of horrors. He suddenly opened his eyes, and grabbed her arm.

“What’s all this?” he asked. “What’s going on?”

He was very tense, scared but with a hint of threat in his voice.

“You are safe, Maro, at lord Tharn’s estate. You need to relax and let me help you”

“Who are you?”

“You don’t remember me?”

And then she noticed. She came closer.

“Tell me what you can see”

He said nothing for a while.

“Barely. Just figures, the shape of things. Your voice is familiar, but I cannot place it”

At least was fully awake and in a coherent manner. That was something.

“You got me out of a rally safely, down in one of the cisterns of the Market District”

“Ah! So you are the new lady Tharn”

“It would seem that everyone keeps on calling me Madame Geric, so you might as well do that. I suppose that's more of a title now. Or you could call me Sybil”

“I take it you want to know what happened?”

“Not now. You must regain your strength first”

He closed his eyes, and opened them again.

“Am I going to lose my eyesight?” he asked, with a thread of voice.

She didn’t know what to tell him because she ignored the answer. He seemed to understand, for he didn’t ask any further questions. As she continued her work, she wondered if she could in fact save his eyes. She wasn’t sure she could do it alone. And then she remembered that Edmund was there, in the city. She didn’t exactly fancy the idea of asking for his assistance, maybe only out of pride. Still, there was no shame in asking for help when needed, and she knew that. Besides, it was out of her hands, since what was at risk wasn’t hers, but someone else’s. So when she finished taking care of Maro for the moment, she left for Abnur’s office.

The door was locked. She knocked, and there was no answer. She listened, and could hear sounds outside. She knocked again.

“Abnur? What in Oblivion are you doing? Open the door” she said, and waited.

Eventually, he did. His face reflected a mixture of anger, worry and defeat. Still, with a gesture he invited her in, and locked the door behind her. She noticed an open bottle of wine, and an empty glass, on his desk.

“I know who gave up the names of my agents” he said, laconically. “It’s bad”

“Is it someone close to us?”

He shook his head.

“It was me” he replied.

“What?”

“The information was extracted from me in Quagmire. My guess is that the documents I was working on when you found me in that Elder Council mimic were, in fact, a way for me to give them the names”

“Do you remember writing that?”

“I remember that I wrote things that were of vital importance, but not the exact contents”

“So you believe you subconsciously poured a lot of sensible information in those papers and then the movement was able to gather them? With the help of Quagmire’s Daedra?”

“Yes. It’s a very reasonable explanation”

That’s why Vaermina had allowed them to escape Quagmire that easily. At first, Sybil had believed that the plan had been to trap them there for as long as possible, while attacking their psyches where they were weak, maybe even pitting them against each other. Another possibility she had conceived was that the plan was exactly as she had seen in Stormhaven: becoming, eventually, replaced from within. She never gave it much more thought. How wrong she was. Vaermina, or whoever was behind all that, had never wanted to keep them there infinitely; they just wanted Abnur’s knowledge. And they got it. How could they not see it coming?

“What are you going to do about it?” she asked. Sybil knew that he wasn’t expecting her to feel sorry for him, so she didn’t.

“I’m still thinking about it”

He moved and sat on his chair, behind the desk.

“Right now I am exercising a great deal of repression so I don’t order the march one of our Legions into the City and declare the Council… how to put it? Vacant, and rise as Regent so I can deal with all this shit the way I see fit, without any more games or opposition”

“You are not going to do that, right?”

“No, it would mean my political death, and probably my own death, in the long run. But that doesn’t change the fact that I would like that” he sighed. “They took me for a fool and I, High Chancellor Abnur Tharn, proved them right. I am so angry I could… I could just…” he shook his head. “Was there something you needed?”

“I’m going to need some help with Maro”

“Ah” he leaned back on his seat, and stroked his beard distractedly “You believe you need your mentor”

“He could lose his eyesight”

“So why did you come here? Are you looking for my assent?” he asked, frowning slightly.

Was she? She wasn’t quite sure.

“No, I’m just informing you” she finally replied.

“Good. Consider me informed”

Sybil hadn’t expected such a laidback attitude about Edmund’s presence; in fact she was expecting some degree of disapproval or complaints from his part. Compared to what he was dealing with, he probably deemed that having that vampire home wasn’t such a terrible nuisance. She left the study and got one of the servants to deliver her message. And then she waited.

Edmund had, once again, his mask of mortality in place. It was probably for the better, she thought, although she wondered how much effort cost him to keep it up all the time. She preferred not to ask, and instead saw him to Maro’s chamber.

“There’s someone else” Maro said. “Is that lord Tharn?”

“No, this is a friend. He’s going to help you”

From there, she let Edmund take the lead, and she followed and assisted him. It felt quite strange, but she tried not to think about it. He was Maro’s best chance, so she didn’t have any right to whine, even if it was internally, about the awkwardness of the whole situation. That’s what she told herself, and continued her work.

“You have improved quite a bit” he noted, after a while. “You did an excellent job, so far”

Praise from him had never come easily or frequently, and the compliment took her aback. She remembered, when she was younger, how she had starved for those, how hard she had worked to earn them.

“I…” she murmured. “Thank you”

At some point, Edmund said that he needed to speak to her in private, so they went to the hallway.

“He’s going to lose one eye. There’s nothing we can do”

“Fuck”

She should have called for his aid sooner, she scolded herself.

“It’s not your fault. It’s thanks to your efforts that he’s going to keep the other, if treated correctly. And breathing, and his limbs” he quickly added. “So don’t blame yourself”

“Will you help me with the rest, then?”

He raised an eyebrow.

“Do you want me around helping you?”

“It couldn’t hurt” she muttered. “And I’m not sure I would do a good job on his other eye on my own”

“Very well. Today, we have done all that was required, so if you don’t mind, I’ll go back to my clinic. I’ll come back tomorrow to continue with the process and overview the developments”

“Thank you”

He looked like he was leaving, but then he stopped and turned.

“You should tell him now. False hopes are more hurtful than any hard truth”

He said his farewells and left; and Sybil went back to Maro.

“It’s just me” she said, and approached him.

“So what did the doctor say?”

Sybil told him the news, as tactfully as she could. He didn’t flinch and he didn’t say a word.

“It could be worse” he uttered, eventually. “Compared to what happened to my fellow spies, I am very lucky indeed. Losing an eye and a few ugly scars seems like a good deal if I managed to escape dismemberment and death”

“The are dead, then?”

“Oh yes”

There was silence, again, and she didn't know what do do. Should she tell him something comforting? Should she leave him alone?

“I’ll get out of your hair. You probably wish to rest undisturbed” 

Before she could take a step away, he grabbed her forearm with a quick grasp.

“Stay, Madame Geric”

“No need to grip so tightly” she said, and he let her loose.

“Do you know that they caught me way before the others? Do you know that I was the one that got to receive the most torture? That they made me watch what they did to the rest of the Chancellor’s men?”

“No”

“Can you imagine why?”

“No” she repeated, although she had a growing suspicion.

“Because of you, Madame Geric. Because they ended up knowing that it was you, that afternoon. So they gave me a very special treatment” he sounded bitter, and she wondered if he hated her. “But they also let me live because of you. They wanted to send me as a delayed wedding present. Do you like your present?”

“People aren’t presents”

“Such a polite way to say that you don’t”

“Maro, do you resent me?”

She wasn’t really sure if she had the will and the energy to take care of another cold, resentful patient like Edmund had been back in Northpoint. No, she wouldn’t take it. If he did, she would send him to Edmund after his debriefing and she would be done with it. He didn't reply right away.

“I don’t. I just told you that you are the only reason I’m alive” he eventually said. “You didn’t do this. I know that. Besides, you’ve been treating me so well”

That put her mind at ease, but a part of her still doubted that he wasn’t saying that simply as a matter of manners.

An uneasy peace reigned over the next few days. Edmund visited every day, and Maro started to actually improve. Sybil had her hands full with his recovery, and was aware that Abnur worked restlessly as well. Communications with the few remaining spies were temporarily suspended as a precaution, while he was trying to establish a new channel. And he still had his day-to-day Council duties.

Arvina came to the estate one morning, and finally offered a full description of his attacker. He described the man that had died at the wedding, just as expected. Then he offered his own agents as intermediaries for Abnur’s communications.

“I don’t know if I should take his offer” he confessed, after he was gone. “I know that my remaining men and woman are safe”

“Then don’t”

“Still, it would be great to receive information firsthand, and by my own people. The same thing goes for the orders. I have been relegated to the sidelines, and I don’t like it there”

“At least the Council is calmed down” she ventured.

Abnur had a vast majority backing all of his proposals. A fiction, of course, but still a useful one. And he was making good use of it and taking the opportunity to implement reforms; reforms that were aimed at the modernization of the Empire.

“At least there’s that” He smiled at her, but no smile could mask the fact that he was tired, very tired.“ Tomorrow we are making a move on one high ranking officer. He’s going to have a fatal accident. Food poisoning, you know? Just a little seafood”

“Shellfish can be so stodgy and dangerous, if not cooked properly… Such a pity”

“Yes, it can happen to anyone”

He said nothing for a few moments, and then took her hand in his.

“This wasn’t what I wanted you to see when I asked you to come with me here. This version of me, sanctioning murder in the name of the greater good, playing with spies and getting middlemen killed… That’s not what I wanted you to be part of”

“You couldn’t possibly know that all this shit would happen”

“I was hoping that it wouldn’t happen, but I should have known better”

She held him, tight, and he corresponded.

“It will be over soon. And I’m not a child, Abnur. You don’t need to protect me from the crude side of life”

“I know” he replied, and kissed her forehead. “Still, I want you to understand that I take no pleasure in that kind of business. It’s just what needs to be done”

“Just what needs to be done” she nodded, in agreement, and kept on embracing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note - June 2: I've already started working on the next chapter. I have a bit less free time now, but this fic is still alive!


End file.
